


RIVALES CON DERECHOS

by AtreyuCollel



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019), 聖闘士星矢 Gigantomachia - 浜崎達也 | Saint Seiya: Gigantomachia - Tatsuya Hamazaki, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: Battle, Explicit Language, Language Kink, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtreyuCollel/pseuds/AtreyuCollel
Summary: Un guerrero llega moribundo a las puertas del Santuario. Cubierto de Sangre y casi sin fuerzas, antes de morir exige ver a un caballero dorado, al que menos  pensarían que cualquiera querría ver, para decirle sus últimas palabras: Deathmask de Cáncer. Aquella muerte es solo el comienzo. Un ejército enemigo busca destronar a Athena, pero no del modo usual, esto hará que Deathmask vuelva a encontrarse con personas y situaciones del pasado que creyó dejados atrás por siempre. Hacer frente a estos hilos del pasado en algunos casos servirá para atar cabos sueltos, en otros para soltarlos donde hagan más daño.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los primeros episodios de esta historia ya tienen muchos años. El OC que cree para la historia tiene fácilmente unos 10 años de creado, hace mucho, en un lejano post de un subforo de fics hentai de Saint Seiya. En su momento deje de lado la historia porque no sabía cómo llenar algunos baches argumentales sin salir con algún argumento trillado, forzado, cliché, etc. 
> 
> La aparición de SoG y de SSho vinieron a resolver el asunto y me permitieron darle una estructura final. Sinceramente iba a tomarme mi tiempo para subir la historia, hacerla bien y publicar todo sin presiones, pero una vena un tanto egoísta me ha venido a derrotar. Siempre me agradó el personaje de Deathmask de Cáncer, y me pase mucho tiempo defendiéndolo a él y a Afrodita cuando todos decían que eran seres débiles. A raíz de Lost Canvas y de SoG algunas fans poser se han venido a fijar en él pero sin entender sus comportamientos ni su personalidad, torciéndolo y pervirtiendo la esencia del personaje para sus propósitos cursis, algo que sinceramente detesto.
> 
> Ahora que Saintia Sho ha sido animado no dudo que este tipo de fans "de moda" aparezcan y comiencen a torturar a mi personaje favorito en sus torcidas maquinaciones rosadas, ya tuve la desgracia de ver un OC, el típico OC, en camino de hacer lo suyo en Facebook, así que antes de que eso suceda voy a poner mi barco al mar de Internet, y compartir una historia seria, que lleva años cociéndose en mis locas neuronas a fuego lento. 
> 
> Aun así estoy feliz de no haberla publicado antes. Ahora la historia es todo lo que yo quiero que sea y más aún, ya veremos para dónde vamos.

~ ~ ~ 

_ **PRIMER ARCO:** _

** _De Reencuentros, Despedidas y Duelos._**

~ ~ ~

* * *

* * *

_Santuario de Athena._

_3 años antes de la batalla de las 12 Casas._

Iniciaba en aquél entonces la madrugada. El viento silbaba sin piedad y arrastraba el polvo, de granito y mármol de las escaleras del Santuario, cuesta abajo. Era algo común en las noches de Grecia, cuando el verano al fin amainaba y el calor daba un poco de tregua, que en el Santuario, a tan terrible altura y rodeado de acantilados, la temperatura descendiera mucho por las noches. 

En el templo de Tauro, su guardián estaba calentando agua para café, maldiciendo un poco el frío clima, con una manta sobre de los hombros. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó pasos por su templo y sintió un cosmos peculiar. Se asomó de la cocina y una ráfaga lo sacudió de inmediato, agitándole el grueso y largo cabello. Se acercó un poco intranquilo, ya que el cosmos se mantenía oculto a propósito. Detrás de una columna detectó una sombra que avanzaba descuidada, como un perro, por su casa. Con habilidad se le adelantó, y cuando estaba a unos pasos, se escurrió de la columna, derrapó en el piso y derribó al intruso para hacerle una llave y atraparlo contra el suelo. 

—¡Arghh! ¡_Cazzo_! ¡Suéltame! —gritó ofendido el otro. 

Aldebarán conocía esa voz.

—¿Deathmask? —efectivamente, era el italiano al que apenas le veía la cara. —¡¿Que haces aquí?!

—Si dejas de aplastarme te lo diré —respondió, moviéndose bajo suyo para indicarle su imposibilidad —¿Te molesto? 

—Oh, sí. Claro... —se disculpó el otro mientras se paraba.

Deathmask iba vestido de civil, aunque no de cualquier civil. Llevaba una blusa de seda de manga larga, pantalón azul cobalto, los zapatos eran elegantes y negros, brillantes, y quedó regado por el piso el saco del color del pantalón. 

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó Deathmask mientras se paraba y recogía su saco. —Con el frío que hace y tú me tiras al piso de granito. ¡¿Qué carajos haces despierto?!

—¡¿Qué haces TÚ despierto, vestido así, y cruzando los 12 Templos a esta hora?! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡Estabas ocultando tu cosmo! —se defendió Aldebarán. 

—¡Claro que ocultaba mi cosmo! Te pensaba dormido —y sacudió su saco. —No hagas drama. Sólo salí a divertirme como siempre. 

—¡¿Cómo que "como siempre"?! —inquirió Aldebarán con un tic en el ojo. 

—¡Ya, ya! Relájate. ¿Te molesta si hablamos de eso luego? —dijo caminando a la salida. —No tuve una buena noche y me urge llegar a mi templo, ya tuve suficiente de frío hoy. 

Aldebarán notó que lo último lo decía con decepción resignada y hastío. Observó al canceriano que caminaba con cierta molestia en los pies, y luego lo escuchó estornudar. 

—¡Hey! Ya que estás aquí, quédate. Esos zapatos no son nada cómodos para subir escalones y si te sigues enfriando vas a enfermar.

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro? ¡Vamos! ¿Cuánto te puede tomar descansar los pies un poco y quitarte el frío con un poco de café?

Deathmask sintió una ráfaga de frío y los huesos le temblaron. Miró al alto moreno que le enarcó las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Seh! ¿Por qué no? —le dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la cocina y se sentaba en una silla junto a la mesa de madera

—¿Por qué no te quitas los zapatos? —le sugirió Alde mientras quitaba la tetera, en la que ya hervía agua, del fuego.

—No, gracias, es una tortura subir tanto escalón con ellos, pero lo prefiero a pisar el granito descalzo esta noche —le dijo el otro, mientras subía las piernas a una silla vacía, y hacía la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola colgar del respaldo.

—Te entiendo. Muchos se quejan del calor de Grecia, pero yo lo soporto bien porque de donde vengo hace igual o más. Estas noches de frío son terribles. El frío me despertó —comentó el taurino mientras sacaba dos tazas y ponía el agua caliente en ellas.

—¡Seeeh! Sicilia también es muy cálida y a mí el calor ni me hace nada, pero en este Santuario, en estas épocas… ¡arghh! De haber sabido, mejor me quedo en mi templo en vez de bajar a la ciudad a perder tiempo.

—A todo esto, me imagino que, vestido así, lo que hiciste fue irte de parranda, ¿cierto? —inquirió el brasileño dándole otra mirada a sus ropas que, ahora notaba, parecían desarregladas, como si el italiano se las hubiera tratado de quitar sin éxito.

—Imaginas bien.

—Y me imagino que no es la primera vez.

—De nuevo aciertas, Torito —le respondió el italiano mientras se preparaba el café con poca azúcar.

—Y dime, ¿desde hace cuánto soy el único caballero que resguarda las primeras Casas Doradas por las noches? —preguntó con dejo molesto, mientras se sentaba y preparaba su café en una taza que bien podría parecer una maceta.

—Ya, ya, Aldebarán, ni que fuera para tanto —respondió agitando la mano con desgana. —Hago esto desde que era aprendiz.

—Hablas muy a la ligera —musitó Aldebarán, conservando la calma. —Los templos de Aries y Géminis no tienen a sus guardianes aquí, tú y yo tenemos una gran responsabilidad con nuestros demás compañeros.

—¡Vamos, Alde! No me sermonees porque, en todo caso, yo soy mayor en edad que tú. Aparte, hablas como si tú fueras un soldado raso. ¿Acaso no eres el gran Aldebarán de Tauro, el mas fuerte y veloz de toda la orden? Nada podría cruzar tu templo. Yo lo hago porque soy un dorado como tú, que es diferente.

—Pero tienes todo el día para ir a donde se te pegue la gana. ¿Por qué salir de noche? ¡Es cuando los enemigos pueden llegar y atacar! Más con sólo un caballero dorado en las primeras 4 casas.

—Bueno, es que la diversión que yo busco es más fácil encontrarla de noche —y al decirlo dio un sorbo al café, con una sonrisa torva en los labios, mientras que alzaba las cejas de modo pícaro, descolocando a Alde.

—Ah, ya veo. Te saliste a buscar citas —acotó Aldebarán, acercándose la taza a los labios, pero sin llegar a tocarla, ya que Deathmask se atragantó con el café.

—¡Buahahaha! —comenzó a reír, cuando pasó el trago, con trabajos. —¿Citas? No, no, Torito, esas cosas no son para mí.

—¿Entonces para qué vestir así?

—Pues para atraer chicas.

—¿No que no te gustan las citas?

—Pero yo no busco chica para tener citas. Yo busco chicas para coger.

Ahora fue Aldebarán el que casi escupe el café.

—¿Co-cómo?

—Eso. Busco chicas para coger. Con este maldito frío, lo único que se me antoja es calentarme entre unas buenas piernas. —Deathmask casi se hecha a reír de nuevo de ver la cara de Alde, parecía como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma extraterrestre.

—¡Ay, vamos! Que nos llamen “santos” no significa que lo seamos —le señaló, mientras recargaba el codo sobre la mesa y se sostenía la cabeza, mirándole. —O, por lo menos tú, no lo eres. No según las doncellas que hablan maravillas de ti.

Aldebarán se sonrojó tan fuerte y rápido que Deathmask pensó que se desmayaría, y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reírse en su cara.

—Ahemm yo… bueno… —tosía para aclararse la garganta y recuperar la compostura. —No era mi intención sonar moral, lo que pasa es que no pensé que tú tuvieras interés en cosas así.

—¿En qué pensabas que tenía interés? No creías que era gay, ¿o sí? —señaló el otro, mientras movía la mano, con la taza en ella, y volvía a tomar más café.

—No, tampoco. Es sólo que pensé que no te interesaba el sexo.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —cuestionó el canceriano, ahora con auténtica curiosidad.

—No sé. Eres un caballero muy irreverente y no te detienes por nada, pero jamás te he visto flirteando con alguna doncella o con algún caballero femenino, aunque fuera sólo por el sexo. Especialmente aquí, que se consigue tan fácil.

En eso tuvo que darle la razón Deathmask. El sexo en el Santuario era cosa común. No había realmente límites mientras se fuera discreto. Ellos vivían manteniendo mucha de la filosofía de la antigua Grecia, y servir a una diosa virgen, como Athena, no tenía nada qué ver. Después de todo, la misma diosa había protegido a héroes con vidas sexuales bastante activas, desde la época mitológica. A ella no parecía importarle tanto o. por lo menos, no en el caso de los hombres. Y si a eso le sumábamos que quien estaba al mando no era Athena, si no alguien mas... Pero obviamente eso no se lo iba a decir a Aldebarán.

—No es que no me interese: es que para cualquiera es fácil conseguir sexo en el Santuario, menos para mí —señaló. —Antes no tenía líos, pero desde que mi reputación de, y cito: “maldito bastardo”, se hizo presente, se complicó mucho. Las doncellas me ven y salen corriendo. Es divertido sonreírles con cara sádica y ver cómo se ponen pálidas de terror, y si les digo que tienen lindo rostro ¡deberías de ver cómo tiemblan! ¡Divertido en verdad! Pero claro que lo último que pueden llegar a pensar, cuando yo lo digo, es que quiero coger con ellas. Y los caballeros femeninos, ¡uff!, ni soñarlo. Estoy vetado de todas las camas de caballeros femeninos. Son muy orgullosas y ninguna va a acostarse conmigo, por muy caballero dorado que sea ¡Y no!, no voy a darle a ninguna la oportunidad de rechazarme, y luego ande la nota de boca en boca por todo el Santuario. Ya vez que aquí es un hervidero de chismes y no voy a dejar que mi imagen, que tantos problemas me ahorra, ande por el piso.

Aldebarán tenía que darle la razón en ello, ¡pobre!

—Entonces te vas hasta Atenas a buscar acción. ¿En una noche como esta?

—Sí, aunque creo que me voy a dar por vencido. Las chicas normales sencillamente son mucho lío.

—¿En qué sentido? —inquirió Alde bastante intrigado. No convivía mucho con Deathmask, así que estar teniendo una conversación así era excepcional. Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de conocerle mejor, y le estaba agradando más de lo que pensó.

—En todo sentido. Verás, para acostarte con novatas hay que invertir varias citas, y ser bastante cursi, gracias a todas esas películas y libros cursis que les llenan de helio la cabeza. Necesitas destilarles miel, y eso a mí no me va. Si no miento nunca, ahora no voy a mentir y ponerme "dulce" sólo por un acostón.

—¿Y por qué no chicas de más experiencia?

—Esas son peores. Si las novatas se caracterizan por ser cursis, las experimentadas son artificiales. Te venden su imagen de chicas de mente abierta y experimentada, y a la hora de los hechos, ninguna aguanta lo suficiente. Yo soy muy bueno cogiendo, ¿sabes? Y no he dado con una chica que realmente me sepa seguir el paso. Tener que limitarme, y conformarme, y no gozar hasta perderme, es un asco. Además odio tener que hacerlo yo todo.

Alde lo veía cada vez mas impresionado.

—Tal vez sea poco ortodoxo y esté siendo muy impertinente pero, ¿por qué no vas con alguna chica que se dedique a "eso"?

—¿Hablas de una puta? —le salió la última palabra tan natural que Alde casi deja caer la mandíbula. —No, gracias. Ese fue justo mi lío hoy. Te cuento: fui a 4 bares y centros nocturnos, y como no di con ninguna chica que me diera el ancho, salí a buscar alguna puta por aquí. ¿Sabes?, a mí las putas me enseñaron a coger como se debe. Mis favoritas están algunas en Messina, otras en Milán. No es muy usual que sientan placer hasta venirse, y, conmigo, no es por presumir, pero me adoran. Y pensé “¡bue!, no debe ser muy distinto aquí”, y vaya que me equivoqué. La desesperación y tristeza en el aire se pueden cortar con cuchillo. No es nada excitante. Yo no sé qué tipo de hombre podría estar tan insatisfecho para excitarse con un ambiente así, para eso, mejor me busco putas en el Yomotsu.

—¿No se supone que la prostitución es legal aquí?

—Sí, pero la economía anda muy mal, mi amigo. Ya para ese momento se me había bajado la mitad del “ánimo”, pero me lleve a una a un hotel. ¡Qué chasco! Casi era como si la estuviera violando, se notaba que realmente sólo lo hacía para llegar a fin de mes.

—Vaya, así como lo dices, se escucha horrible —acotó Aldebarán, entendiendo por qué las ropas de Deathmask lucían tan raras. —¿Y qué hiciste?

—¡Me detuve, claro! – señaló con tono de obviedad. —Así como iba, me salía mejor hacerlo con un hoyo en la pared. 

Lo dijo tan natural que Alde no pudo evitar imaginar, en un segundo, cómo corchos sería hacer algo así.

—¡Buahahahahahaha! Te pusiste rojo. Lo imaginaste, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió, pero el sonrojo le hizo brillar la cara peor que semáforo, haciendo que Deathmask riera más. —¡Ya! Termíname de contar.

—¿Luego de eso? ¡Neeeh! No queda mucho qué contar. Le di un par de consejos de cómo fingir orgasmos adecuadamente y me fui. Te digo, Alde. Así ya ni se puede tener buen sexo. El mundo está muy mal.

—Ya veo. Y pues, ¿qué piensas hacer si ya no vas a salir a cazar chicas? —no es que Aldebarán estuviera muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero que él estuviera de acuerdo o no, poco le iba a importar al canceriano. Quién quitaba y hasta podía ayudarlo.

—¿Pues qué más? Tendré que buscar diversión sólo cuando pueda escaparme fuera de Grecia. ¡En mi vida me vuelvo a parar ahí! No, por lo menos, hasta que la situación mejore —señaló mientras se terminaba el café y se levantaba de la silla antes de estirarse. —En fin, Torito, así es la vida, y mejor ya me voy. Todavía debo quemar estos zapatos, bañarme con agua hirviendo, masturbarme como los dioses mandan, e irme a la cama. En ese orden. Siéntete tranquilo, que creo que ya no te dejaré solo en las noches a cuidar las primeras 4 casas.

Mientras lo decía, Aldebarán de pronto se imaginó a Deathmask solo, en la oscuridad de su enorme templo, de paredes atormentadas, y sintió pena de que sus correrías hubiesen terminado.

—¿Sabes?, no hablamos muy seguido de esta manera. Si un día quieres platicar o algo, no me pesaría acabarme el café charlando —le dijo mientras le señalaba su enorme taza medio vacía.

—Me gusta la propuesta, pero no creo que lo haga por un rato. Así de urgido como andaré, te vaya a terminar violando —le respondió bromista, al ponerse el saco.

—Bueno, creo que sería mejor opción que un hoyo en la pared, ¿no te parece?

—¡Wuahahahaha! Cierto, muy cierto. Veremos cuántos meses de abstinencia pasan para que te vea atractivo. _Ciao_, Alde —dejó la taza en la mesa y se fue caminando con la espalda erguida y las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos.


	2. Chapter 2

—_¡Porca miseria!_ —gritó apenas atravesar las puertas de su templo. Prácticamente se arrancó la capa para arrojarla a una esquina y golpeó a un par de rostros gimientes en el trayecto a su habitación. En la antecámara de la misma, dejó su armadura y se fue derecho a la cámara del baño. Abrió la compuerta con una cadena y varias cascadas de agua caliente salieron disparadas a llenar una pila grande recubierta de azulejos sencillos. Cascadas más pequeñas escurrían desde la pared a través de canaletas. Por lo regular las cámaras de baño de los templos tenían decoraciones muy elaboradas y flores, pero la de él era sobria y no tenía más decorado que la luz del sol o de la luna, que entraba por 3 aberturas de dinteles lisos, que hacían de ventanas y mantenían la cámara fresca.

Se arrancó la ropa con enojo y, sentándose en el escalón del fondo de la pila, dejó que el agua le cubriera por sobre la cabeza. Era su método favorito para “bajarse” los corajes o la lujuria, aunque en este caso se trataba de las dos cosas. Llevaba casi 6 meses de abstinencia sexual y simplemente estaba a punto de ponerse a caminar por las paredes. Por eso, cuando le habían dicho que se iría de misión, le había caído bastante bien. Pero, para su mala suerte, alguien se había encargado de eliminar a los gusanos miserables a los que debía eliminar él. Alguien que no pertenecía al Santuario, y no había dejado más rastros de su intervención que varios metros de piso ensangrentado. ¡Claro! Tenían que investigarlo, pero mientras eso pasaba, se había quedado sin misión… y sin sexo.

—¡No, no y no! ¡No puedo seguir así! Tengo que hacer algo.

No era como poderse escapar por las noches como hacía antes y ya. Le jugaba en contra el asunto de la distancia. Irse mas lejos de Grecia implicaba utilizar su cosmos en una medida más o menos notoria. Y, a pesar de que no estaban en estado de guerra, si el Patriarca notaba que se había escapado del Santuario sin permiso, sólo por sexo, sin duda lo desollaría con sus propias manos. Su presencia llamaba cada vez más y más espíritus oscuros, que era su deber atrapar en los muros de Cáncer; espíritus que jamás debían avanzar más allá porque delatarían de inmediato que algo no estaba como debía en el Santuario.

Siguió pensando lo más que podía, mientras seguía reteniendo la respiración bajo del agua y, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo saltar de la pila con ánimo.

—¡Por supuesto! Si puenteo a través del Yomotsu nadie notará que me escapé.

El plan no era malo. No usaba mucha energía para abrir el portal a Yomotsu, una vez en él podía abrir otro portal al mundo donde él quisiera y…

—Ni tan a donde quiera —se detuvo a pensar. —Si voy a escaparme no puedo irme a ningún país que tenga un huso horario diferente, o corro el riesgo de que no regrese a tiempo. Debe ser un país con la misma hora de Grecia. ¡Arghh! Eso me limita mucho.

Salió de la cámara del baño y luego de secarse se fue directo a los viejos libros que Shion los hacía estudiar hasta el hartazgo. Entre ellos, uno de geografía moderna. Necesitaba de un país sin conflictos militares, con una economía regular, y una vida nocturna decente. Con un buen grado de turismo como para poder encontrar rápido con quién hacerlo, y que además no fuese un país muy lejano. Mientras más lejos el país, más energía debía concentrar al abrir el portal. Especialmente si no tenía en la mente un sitio en específico al cuál llegar, ni un cosmo qué rastrear. En el mismo huso horario de Grecia había varios, pero por la distancia, para su mala suerte, Johannesburgo quedaba descartado. También cualquier país mas allá del Mar negro (adiós Ucrania y Bulgaria), así que todo quedaba reducido a una sola elección: Turquía. A su pesar, Marmaris, que le habían contado era muy divertida, quedaba bastante lejos, así que tendría que conformarse con Estambul. Aún así, tenía el inconveniente de retirarse lo suficiente del Santuario para poder abrir el portal al Yomotsu sin riesgo de que alguien lo notara.

—¡El Laberinto de Mármol! —gritó victorioso mientras recordaba aquel territorio del Santuario prácticamente olvidado.

Se trataba de una cantera que llevaba siglos abandonada justo a la base del Santuario. No formaba parte realmente del sitio, pero estaban conectados, ya que en algún punto había sido la fuente de los maravillosos mármoles con los que se abastecía, y de los cuales, muchos aún decoraban edificaciones y habían servido para fortificaciones. Sin embargo, los alrededores de la cantera eran un laberinto enorme de quebradas que lograba perder con facilidad a quienes lo desconocían.

Pero él lo conocía bastante bien.


	3. Chapter 3

La madrugada recién comenzaba tranquilamente en el Santuario. Había elegido hacerlo a esa hora porque el movimiento de caballeros era menor y tendría varias horas disponibles para divertirse y volver. Lo mejor es que no tendría que pasar por las demás casas zodiacales, si no que podría atravesar el cementerio y bajar por las laderas a la cantera. Llevaba su ropa moderna en un morral de viaje a sus espaldas, y vestía las ropas más oscuras con las que contaba: un pantalón de color negro, sandalias de tiras de cuero marrón oscuro alrededor de las pantorrillas, y túnica azul marino, sencilla. Acorde a los vendajes en sus muñecas y en sus antebrazos, si se topaba con alguien, sólo sería cuestión de inventarle que estaba de guardia y deshacerse del morral en un segundo.

Aquél trayecto lo conocía bien, de aprendiz había dado con la ruta por accidente. Los accesos a la cantera estaba cerrados o, sería mejor decir: destruidos a propósito, para impedir el paso de enemigos por allí. Pero había un punto por el cual, en caída libre de 90 grados, podría caer directo a lo que sobrevivía de una de las veredas. Así lo hizo y aterrizó con destreza y silencio en el sitio que quería. Ya podía moverse más tranquilo, los guardias se conformaban con vigilar los pasos destruidos desde el lado del Santuario, y aún si alguien llegara a sentir la chispa de cosmos que necesitaba para abrir el portal, tardarían en cruzar los pasos cerrados y aún mas en dar con el sitio del laberinto donde él estaría sólo unos segundos.

Cayó justo enfrente de una enorme quebrada que lucía la negrura de los abismos. A un costado, un dintel plano aún lucía, en derruido griego, las palabras "_Acceso Sudoeste_" y, sonriente, cruzó sin pensar. Sabía de sobra que la oscuridad no duraría, ya que la luz de la luna y las estrellas lo llevaría fácilmente a las señales que había grabado en las paredes. Pasó por los corredores con confianza, escuchando el ruido del agua y del viento moviendo la maleza. Con los siglos de inactividad, la naturaleza había reclamado mucho de la cantera, haciendo, de muchos rincones, sitios sacados de un cuento de hadas. Enredaderas, árboles y flores relucían aún con la luz nocturna, llenándolo de una nostalgia que deseaba no sentir. Recordando su primera juventud en aquel sitio al que había renunciado luego de su regreso del entrenamiento de Sicilia.

Lo bueno es que no se quedaría más que un momento.

O eso había planeado 

Las marcas lo llevaron justo al sitio principal de la cantera: una enorme abertura excavada a modo de luna menguante. El tiempo no había pasado en vano desde la última vez, las paredes perforadas de modo escalonado estaba recubiertas de una capa de enredaderas más espesa de la que recordaba. Los árboles, antes delgados, habían crecido y ensanchado su tronco y ramas. El pasto estaba mullido y lleno de flores silvestres de todo tipo.

Todo estaba diferente, excepto el espejo de agua que brillaba con fuerza por la luna.

En algún momento de los siglos, el manantial que había distribuido agua para la cantera, había erosionado los canales del acueducto que lo atravesaba por un costado. Luego de unírsele otros afluentes de ríos cercanos, había creado varias cascadas de suaves murmullos que saltaban o resbalaban sinuosas por los postes, llenando la profundísima excavación, hasta volverlo una laguna, cuyos riachuelos se perdían por varias quebradas, alimentando así la vida del laberinto.

Pero nada de eso le importaba.

Estaba por desnudarse para cambiarse de ropa cuando algo llamó su atención: un zumbido leve y extraño provenía del otro lado del espejo de agua.

Más curioso que preocupado, decidió asomarse con cautela, rodeando la laguna en la que se había transformado la excavación. El espacio era tan abierto que, si alguien lo había seguido, no tendría sitio dónde ocultarse… pero no había nadie. El zumbido se hacía más definido conforme se iba acercando y, de pronto, recordó que por ese lado había una torre tan alta como las paredes de la cantera, que en el pasado había servido para supervisar las actividades y almacenar alimentos para el trabajo. Para soportar el terrible calor griego, la torre había sido hecha de mármol para que fuera fresca y, hasta donde recordaba, el sitio estaba bastante derruido. Pero cuando llegó, una sombra de preocupación cruzó su rostro: la torre estaba reconstruida.

Se acercó sigilosamente, pegado a la pared. De pronto, sus planes de escape se habían esfumado. La torre estaba hecha de mármol tipo sodalita azul, así que tenía toques dorados y blancos, y ahora que estaba limpia y reparada, deslumbraba como si fuese de plata con la luz de la luna. Las puertas de la primera planta eran de madera gruesa, las enredaderas y las flores crecían a su alrededor como si alguien las hubiese arreglado de ese modo, y las ventanas estaban perfectamente definidas. Se asomó por una y vio los pisos perfectamente limpios, y olía a ceniza de incienso de nardos. Al asomarse por otra ventana, su pie chocó con 2 tuberías de metal modernas; un extremo corría a un riachuelo cercano a una turbina hidroeléctrica pequeña, que era el origen del zumbido que escuchaba, y que era activada con el flujo del agua. El otro extremo subía por la torre hasta una de las ventanas del último cuarto, en el sitio más alto. Deathmask recordaba ese cuarto, era el único lo suficientemente grande para funcionar como habitación.

Usando las tuberías, subió por la pared, tan silencioso que cualquiera pensaría que no pesaba más que una pluma. Tuvo que arreglárselas, ya que una de las tuberías estaba hirviendo, pero logró llegar hasta la saliente de la ventana de la que se sujetó bien antes de asomarse al interior.

—¿_Ma che diavolo_? —pensó con la mandíbula colgando, al ver el interior.

El motivo de su sorpresa no eran las suaves cortinas blancas que el viento mecía en las ventanas, ni el escritorio con una laptop y un celular, o el mueble antiguo sobre el que reposaban varias decenas de libros y películas, y debajo varios pares de zapatos. Ni la ducha con paredes de cristal ahumado en una esquina, junto a un espejo de cuerpo completo y un tocador con cepillos y maquillaje. Ni el enorme cofre de madera de ébano, abierto, donde se notaban montones de ropa, o las macetas repletas de plantas en las esquinas, o los burós donde reposaban lámparas de bellísima herrería. Lo que le llenaba los ojos era la cama, que estaba justo frente a la ventana donde se asomaba. Era bastante grande, y en ella, una figura contorneaba las sábanas azul perla: una mujer joven que dormía de costado y con las sábanas a mitad del cuerpo. Usaba un camisón ligero color negro, y su cabello era de un color oscuro que, por el brillo de la luna, no supo definir. Su piel no era oscura, pero tampoco clara, y sus facciones eran extrañas. La muchacha giró en la cama al sentir el alivio de una brisa un tanto fuerte. Sin abrir los ojos, y quedando con los brazos abiertos, de cara al techo, el movimiento provocó que uno de los tirantillos del camisón cayeran por el hombro, y que uno de sus senos se liberara de la tela.

La sangre de Deathmask golpeó con violencia sus mejillas y también la entrepierna. La sintió punzar, dolorosa, debajo de su pantalón. Una puntada deliciosa que le hizo hervir las caderas, y las manos, que cosquilleaban con ansias de tocar, de explorar, de tomar. Una sonrisilla le trastabilló en los labios y la sangre le hizo arder hasta las sienes, que luego palpitaron tanto como su miembro ansioso.

—Así que esto es lo que te pasaba, Zeus. Ahora entiendo —pensó divertido, al recordar la cantidad de mitos en los que el Rey de los Dioses se había encontrado un cuadro parecido, para luego hacer suya a la desventurada criatura que había prendido sus deseos. Pero, al contrario de los dioses, él no podía darse esa libertad.

Aquella no era una zona donde cualquiera pudiera llegar. Él podía, pero era un caballero dorado, y todo lo que observaba, delataba un poder mayor detrás, y no tenía modo de saber si ese poder lo ostentaba la chica o alguna divinidad. Observó el cuerpo de ella más detalladamente, por un lado, gozando de la vista y, por el otro, analizando su aspecto. No era una chica delgada, sus músculos estaban mas o menos definidos, pero no en exceso, eran largos y resistentes, lo que hablaba de una capacidad de combate a gran velocidad y precisión.

Por supuesto esto alteraba todos sus planes, pero algo en él no lo lamentó. Así que se quedó ahí, observando, hasta que sintió el pantalón reventándole. Se alejó medianamente y se metió debajo de una cascada para enfriarse. Su escapada podía esperar. Tenía que saber quién era ella y qué rayos hacía en terrenos vetados del Santuario.

Habría que observarla minuciosamente los siguientes días.


	4. Chapter 4

El alba despuntó como siempre, entrando directo sobre su cama. Tomó las almohadas y se cubrió la cara. No le gustaba levantarse temprano.

Pero ni modo, había que hacer un esfuerzo.

Se desperezó y se quitó el camisón negro que botó a la cama, quedando sólo en pantaleta, y bajó descalza al baño. Luego se arregló los despistados cabellos que le caían muy por debajo de los hombros, y se vistió con un suave vestido de lino blanco que caía casi al piso. Era un vestido sencillo, de mangas largas, abierto de los hombros y sujeto por broches, un par de brazaletes en los tobillos y una gargantilla que cubría casi todo su cuello con una gema turquesa en el centro, todo en dorado.

Luego de un buen desayuno, con un movimiento de su mano, esta se cubrió con un guantelete atornasolado, muy oscuro, que se ceñía perfecto hasta su antebrazo, y salió tranquilamente a cumplir con su trabajo.

Terminó viviendo un día especialmente agitado, pero alentador. Había cumplido excelentemente bien con su trabajo y regresó al caer el atardecer a su refugio. A veces le tocaba trabajar horas extras, especialmente de noche, pero aquel día incluso había terminado temprano y sólo ansiaba sentir la fresca brisa que corría entre las quebradas marmóreas y el piso frío bajo sus pies para descansar.

La chica, con una agilidad indiscutible, logró colarse por entre los precipicios y entrar al Laberinto de Mármol. Se dio el gusto de bajar la guardia y caminar tranquilamente sin temor a ser vista. Le encantaba caminar lento por entre los pasajes, a veces podía llegar a "perderse" horas en el laberinto, encantada de los hermosos rincones que había, llenos de plantas, árboles, riachuelos y animales. Pero aquel día le bastó con ver su cabello de un color vino profundo, todo desarreglado y sus ojos púrpura atornasolados medio somnolientos, para decidir usar la vía más rápida para llegar a descansar. No podía esperar para quitarse la ropa y lavarse la piel del sudor. Se llenó los pulmones con el precioso aroma del agua y la hierba fresca y suspiró de alivio al ver, a lo lejos, la torre de mármol que a veces le gustaba contemplar en las noches de luna, cuando brillaba como hecha de plata y luz.

Se acercó a la pequeña turbina para hacerla funcionar; le daba electricidad y agua caliente para la ducha. Pero al momento de expandir las palas notó algo extraño en la torre: la puerta estaba abierta.

Las alarmas de su instinto guerrero se encendieron de inmediato, ella nunca aseguraba la puerta, pero la dejaba siempre cerrada para que el viento no ensuciara el interior. Esa puerta NO podía haberse abierto sola.

Por supuesto no iba a entrar, no por las escaleras, por lo menos. Con destreza se agarró de las tuberías y escaló la pared hasta la última habitación. Aparentemente todo estaba en silencio pero eso la alertaba aún más, sentía los músculos espabilados, el cansancio se había esfumado.

Entró a la habitación. No había movimiento, pero sabía que, si había alguien, la atacaría por la espalda y cuando estuviera en el centro de la habitación. Se acercó con pasos lentos y los sentidos despiertos hasta que estuvo en el centro, en donde esperó unos segundos en los que no pasó nada. Ella sabía que era estrategia del invasor, así que luego de unos segundos, fingió que bajaba la guardia. Dio la ilusión de dar un giro descuidado para retirarse y, en cuanto vio el movimiento de una sombra junto a ella, giró rápidamente, calculando la ubicación de una cabeza de cabello azulado para asestarle un golpe con el antebrazo. Estaba segura de que pararía el golpe, pero eso le daría tiempo para subir el otro brazo, desplegar la ballesta que tenía y apuntarla justo en medio de los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, sólo vio unos ojos azules intensos antes de disparar la flecha, pero al siguiente segundo no había nada y la flecha fue a incrustarse en la pared.

—Eres un poco lenta —señaló con cinismo una voz que venía desde su cama. 

Sin pensarlo, giró y disparó varias flechas que terminaron incrustadas en su colchón, excepto por una, detenida por una mano antes de tocar la nariz afilada de un rostro italiano.

—¡Tú! —fue lo único que acotó la chica confusa y enojada. Pese a no llevar armadura, logró reconocer al caballero de Cáncer, recostado desenfadadamente en su cama, y se notaba que apenas había movido su cuerpo un poco para evitar las flechas, y jugaba con la que había atrapado como si fuese una pluma. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él la miró, pero sus ojos no lucían preocupados, la miraba de modo divertido y arrogante de arriba abajo, como quien ve algo en un aparador que puede comprarse de inmediato, si se le antoja.

—Es curioso que lo preguntes. Primero, porque YO debería preguntarte eso, y segundo, porque no necesito preguntártelo, te he observado las últimas dos semanas para saberlo.

—Qu-qué? —inquirió con sorpresiva angustia, mientras aún mantenía la mano con la ballesta apuntándole.

—Fue difícil al comienzo entender qué hacías aquí. Sabes pasar inadvertida, aunque tu armadura te ayuda, ¿verdad? Yo mismo no te hubiera podido ver de no ser por mi capacidad de ver espíritus.

Ella no se movía ni un ápice, ni le quitaba los ojos de encima. A pesar de su confusión, en sus ojos había una furia, controlada pero asesina, esperando para poder atravesarle el cuello.

—Esa armadura fue un misterio para mí hasta que te observé. Primero pensé que podrías ser de una orden enemiga. Después de todo no mostraste mucho recato en pintar con sangre el piso con los insectos que me había sido encomendado cazar, porque fuiste tú ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió, pero pudo ver en sus ojos la luz de quien recuerda algo.

—Sin embargo, mi teoría quedó descartada cuando observé lo raro de cómo ibas y venías sin hacerte notar, cómo le atravesabas el pecho de un lado al otro a las personas y estas aún seguían vivas, pero ya no eran las mismas. Nadie puede ser el mismo luego de que una saeta de Eros le ha atravesado el corazón.

Abrió los ojos amatista de par en par.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía quién era!

Sabía a quién servía.

—Ahora, las preguntas que nos importan son: ¿quién eres y qué le puede interesar al dios Eros el Santuario?

—Las preguntas que importan son: ¿por qué a ti te interesa lo que haga Eros en el Santuario? ¿A quién puede interesarle? Lo que hago no tiene nada que ver con guerras ni con lealtades. No hago daño a ningún interés si estoy aquí. A las bestias que mencionas se merecían morir por andar cazando personas a placer.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero, ¿quién soy yo para determinar qué le hace daño o no al Santuario? ¿Qué te parece si se lo decimos al Patriarca? Me pregunto si él va a pensar igual que tú.

Sólo pensarlo hizo que la chica sintiera la ira golpearle junto a la preocupación. Esa definitivamente no era una opción.

—A juzgar por tu reacción creo que estás consciente de cierto secretito que tiene nuestra Ilustrísima. ¡Mal! ¡Muy mal! No se debe ser tan metiche por el propio bien, o por el ajeno. Me pregunto qué haría su Ilustrísima con todas las personas que fueron tocadas por tu influencia. Esas parejitas, algunas secretas, otras casi niños. Esos sentimientos nobles que has alimentado en sus inocentes almas ¿Qué sería de ellos?

—¡Bueno ya! —se quejó con molestia mientras bajaba la ballesta y lo miraba directamente. —¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?

—¿Yo? ¿Querer? ¿Qué podría querer de ti? —siguió aderezando su ironía con una risa marcadamente triunfante.

—Basta de melodramas, ¿quieres? —le dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Si de verdad te interesara revelarme al Patriarca no estarías aquí, habrías ido a decírselo ya. ¡O incluso ni siquiera le habrías dicho! Apenas notarme me hubieras confrontado y tratado de expulsar como se supone es tu deber como guardián de la Élite del Santuario. Tú lo que quieres es vender tu silencio. Deja de jugar y dime tu precio.

El canceriano la miró de los pies a la cabeza. Una mirada que la chica sintió como manos palpándola por todos lados, y luego sonrió con una lujuria natural.

—Sexo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó apenas.

—Sexo. Ese es mi precio —y sonrió de par en par. —Cerraré la boca sobre tu misión y tu presencia aquí mientras tengas sexo conmigo, por todo el tiempo que tengas que quedarte, o hasta que me aburra de ti, lo que pase primero.

La joven lo miró por un momento, que él degustó con malicia, pero no había miedo o ira o nada en sus ojos, como si lo estuviera estudiando.

—¿Cómo sé que aunque me acueste contigo no vas a delatarme si te aburres de mi o si simplemente te da la gana?

Pregunta interesante. Una sola pregunta, diferente de las mil que esperaba luego de que le hiciera la “propuesta”. Y no dicha con ningún rencor, ni ira. Una pregunta de negociación sincera y neutral que hizo que el caballero de Cáncer subiera una ceja.

—Velo de este modo, al aceptarme entre tus piernas yo acepto ser tu cómplice, aunque mi deber sería sacarte a patadas. Si tú me delataras al Patriarca estarías en problemas, pero yo también vería mi suerte por haber antepuesto mis intereses al deber.

Deathmask la notó pensativa. Se esperaba que se arrojara a rogar que la dejara ir, prometiendo no volver. Tal vez que se le lanzara encima, combatiendo, para defender su pudor y su deber, por lo cuál tendría que matarla. De hecho esas eras las opciones más probables, lo sabía desde antes de llegar a su cama y esperarla, pero no perdía nada intentando. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para intentar lo que fuera y estaría dispuesto a negociar las reglas de sus encuentros si ella aceptaba su trato.

Pero ella no negoció nada, no pensó nada, y no había ningún sentimiento de horror ni desesperanza cuando abrió los brazos, subió los hombros, y con un gesto y una voz que delataban lo simple que estaba siendo la decisión, respondió:

—Hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

_Santuario de Athena._

_Muchos años después de la Guerra contra Hades._

Sangre.

Por todas partes.

Seca y negra.

Caminaba a cuestas apenas, haciendo lo posible para mantener su respiración y su vista atenta. El grueso pelaje negro era largo y, de no estar apelmazado por toda esa sangre, incluso haría rizos en las puntas.

Cuando los soldados del Santuario lo vieron aparecer en los límites se extrañaron. Un lobo de ese tamaño, negro como la misma noche, pero con el pelaje brillante como cristal (por lo menos en las zonas donde no había sangre), y herido de ese modo no era nada normal. Soltaron la alerta mientras se acercaban a la criatura, algunos lo rodearon con sus lanzas, pero el animal, al reconocer las vestimentas de los siervos de la Diosa, pareció respirar de alivio y se dejó caer al piso.

Garras y pelo se desvanecieron en un eco de cosmos de color esmeralda para dar paso a un joven guerrero de cabello negro, largo y rizado, con apenas los restos de una armadura oscura con toques amaderados cristalinos. Los soldados se atrevieron a acercarse, era obvio que no iba a ser una amenaza. Clavó los ojos en uno de ellos. Algo en esos ojos hablaba demasiado, a pesar de estar muriendo. El soldado de largo cabello rubio y ojos claros no entendió por qué le pareció que le pedía acercarse, como si tuviera algo qué decir, pero no dudó un segundo de que eso era lo que quería.

Sus compañeros le instaron a no hacerlo, pero el soldado atrapado en la mirada verde egeo del moribundo, no dudó. Algo en su instinto lo orillaba a seguir. Se recostó del todo en el piso para poder oír, la voz era tan débil que necesitó acercarse aún más. Lo que le dijo lo puso pálido y todos los demás lo notaron.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! —exigió saber Jabú de Unicornio mientras se acercaba al lugar.

El soldado en el piso se levantó con la piel de un cadáver, asustando al caballero de bronce.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

El soldado lo llevó con ánimo taciturno aparte. Todos los demás observaron cómo la expresión del caballero del unicornio se volvía grave.

—No digas nada a nadie —le ordenó Jabú, aunque por su expresión, sabía que no lo haría.

—Señor, hay algo más. Está pidiendo que alguien venga a verlo, alguien del Santuario.

—¿Quién?

El soldado tragó grueso.

—Deathmask de Cáncer.


	6. Chapter 6

Afrodita seguía muy de cerca los pasos de Deathmask o, más valdría decir, su carrera hacia la frontera del Santuario. Estaba con él en el templo de Cáncer conversando de modo relativamente escueto. Se habían cruzado mientras Afrodita iba de regreso a su templo luego de los entrenamientos de las tropas que le tocaba supervisar. Una conversación neutral entre amigos, palabra que aún le parecía extraño usar con el canceriano. Se habían llevado bien desde niños, pero no había considerado al otro como amigo si no hasta los eventos ocurridos a su posterior resurrección y luego de lo que ambos habían compartido y vivido en la batalla anterior: su relación se había estrechado. El Cangrejo seguía siendo un cabeza dura, pero la coraza emocional que usaba ya no era la misma de antaño, ni tampoco ocultaba tanto de él mismo cuando entraba en cierta confianza.

Fue por eso que cuando la llamada urgente, vía cosmos, de Mu había llegado a ambos, los tomó de sorpresa. Conforme Mu describía la situación, la cara de Deathmask iba cambiando horriblemente, con una expresión que no sabía si era dolor o miedo, o tal vez ambos. Deathmask había salido corriendo, maldiciendo que tuviera que hacer el trayecto a pie, por el campo de fuerza. Afrodita le gritó que se colocara la armadura, pero el de Cáncer gritó de vuelta que no era necesario.

Entre la curiosidad y la preocupación el pisciano había salido detrás de él.

—No puede ser —se decía. —No puede. No —y sin embargo aceleró hasta que llegó a una saliente, decenas de metros arriba, pero con vista plena del lugar. A pesar de la distancia podría reconocer esa larga cabellera ébano donde fuera. —¡Maldita sea!

Afrodita logró escucharlo, antes de verlo brincar por la saliente y correr al herido. También logró ver al muchacho, que debería ser de su edad, tal vez algo mayor. Los soldados lo habían girado sobre su espalda cuando se dieron cuenta que el propio peso de su cuerpo le comprimía las costillas rotas y le dificultaba respirar. Estaba Jabú a su lado, transmitiéndole cosmos lo más posible para mantenerlo estable, pero el otro no reaccionaba.

—Esto está mal —pensó el atractivo pisciano antes de arrojarse también al vacío.

Deathmask ya había atravesado al grupo de soldados que, con la excusa de proteger el perímetro, estaban husmeando la situación a prudente distancia, y se había arrojado al moribundo.

—¡A un lado! —gritó, arrojando a Jabú para remplazarlo en la transmisión de cosmos en un intento por mantenerlo vivo.

Los ojos verde claro del muchacho lo reconocieron, parecieron saludarlo. Deathmask lo notó pero lo paso de largo, inspeccionando todo el daño.

Para su desesperación, ni siquiera a su cosmos el muchacho reaccionaba, el daño no se reparaba lo suficientemente rápido, como si algo impidiera que las heridas sanaran, por más que lo intentaba.

—¡¿Dónde carajos están los sanadores?! —gritó a los soldados, mientras le explicaban, controlando su pánico lo más posible, que incluso se habían enviado caballos para traerlos rápidamente.

El moribundo de cabello rizado, al mirarlo, le clavaba las pupilas como había hecho con el soldado. Quería hablar con él, que se acercara, pero Deathmask pasó de su petición por la obvia urgencia de salvarlo, pero a Afrodita también le pareció ver (o tal vez lo imaginó), que había un atisbo de vergüenza en la expresión del italiano, y que por eso también evitaba su mirada. Sin embargo, el otro no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, y con fuerza, tomó la túnica negra de Deathmask y la usó para levantarse a la altura de su cara. Aquel movimiento le provocó una agonía que Afrodita no quería imaginar, pero no soltó ni un grito.

—¡Quédate quieto, idiota! —rugió Deathmask, sosteniéndolo de los hombros con un brazo y deteniendo con la otra mano una hemorragia en el costado del abdomen, mientras retomaba la infructuosa transmisión de cosmos.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

—Death…mask… —fue un murmullo quejoso y suave con la voz de un rey.

Un rey agonizante.

El nombrado se vio obligado a mirarlo, como si esa voz tuviera un encanto que lo obligara a hacerlo. Afrodita observó el diálogo en los ojos de ambos, entendió cómo el muchacho le explicaba al Dorado que no se cansara en sanarlo, y que aquello era un “adiós”. La vergüenza creció más en los ojos del canceriano. Esta vez no pudo imaginarla, estaba ahí, clara como el día. Su agarre se aflojó, volviéndose fuerte pero extrañamente acogedor.

—Lo siento —le murmuró con el ceño dolorido. —Lo siento tanto, Enola.

Al fin un nombre, el nombre del muchacho cuyas heridas no podían ocultar una belleza que rivalizaba con la de Afrodita. El mencionado aflojó la mano que aferraba la túnica, tomó fuerzas para poder hablar lo que necesitaba antes de morir.

—Ami-go… —suspiró el muchacho mostrándole una mirada tierna.

"Perdón", pensó Afrodita. "Hay perdón en esa mirada".

Deathmask también supo leer ese sentimiento, y Afrodita entendió que ese perdón, en esa mirada, no era sólo porque no podía salvarlo. Era por algo más, algo de hacía mucho tiempo. El muchacho aferró de nuevo la túnica de Deathmask, la muerte estaba reclamándolo, se aferró como diciendo “¡aún no!”. Respiró, juntó sus fuerzas, le clavó la mirada a Deathmask con una fuerza de espíritu inquebrantable y atrajo al canceriano a su rostro.

—Bús-ca… la

Deathmask lo miró con algo parecido al espanto. Como si le dijera con la mirada que le pidiera cualquier cosa menos eso, fuese lo que fuese. Pero el muchacho ya no habló, su última fuerza se concentró en esa mirada indemne que le disparó una orden que incluso Afrodita entendió: ¡Hazlo!

Y entonces se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Suspirando de alivio.

Una larga última vez.


	7. Chapter 7

—Repítanlo, por favor —solicitó el Patriarca Shion, de pie, junto al trono donde estaba Athena. Junto a Dohko y Aioros en el otro lado, también escuchando al soldado que había entregado el mensaje, de rodillas, ante ellos.

—"El ejercito de los hijos de Ares está vivo, y busca venganza y conquista eterna", fueron sus palabras —respondió con su casco en las manos.

—Al intentar sanarlo, recobró algo de fuerza, y me dijo: "No la cabeza de Athena, si no la de Eros, es la que buscan" —completó Jabú, también arrodillado junto al soldado. 

—Pero tú dices que él no pertenecía a la orden de Eros —señaló Dohko a Deathmask.

—No. Él era un bacante de la orden de Dionisio —fue la escueta respuesta de Deathmask, arrodillado junto a los otros dos. 

Afrodita, del otro extremo, y de rodillas igual, lo miró un momento mientras observaba lo que el canceriano llevaba en las manos. Luego de que el muchacho hubo muerto, los restos de la armadura que portaba se habían transformado en una piel de un lobo. Por supuesto había quedado maltratada, pero sin duda seguía destilando belleza, y no era una "piel" de un animal realmente, si no más bien una pieza tejida, hecha a mano, emulándola. Pero no estaba hecha con hilos comunes, si no con hilos metálicos y de cristal. El canceriano no había permitido que nadie la tocara, y aunque no hacía ningún ademán emocional sobre lo que podía significar para él, nunca había visto que prestara atención a nada, objeto o persona, tanto como a esa pieza. 

—¿Lo conocías? —fue la amable pregunta de Aioros quien parecía notar, igual que Afrodita, la situación tan peculiar.

—Sí. 

—¿Alguna idea de por qué vino antes de morir para decirnos esto? —siguió Shion.

Deathmask tomó un respiro y agachó la cara, aparentemente denotando respeto, pero más bien no quería que lo miraran a los ojos para nada. 

—Enola es... era un buen guerrero, no solía meterse en problemas a menos de que tuviera algún beneficio que lo justificara. Si peleó a ese grado fue por algo importante, y si murió, es porque su enemigo fue admirablemente fuerte.

—¿Qué tan fuerte? —inquirió Dohko.

—Enola podría haber mantenido un combate con un Caballero Dorado, así que su muerte no fue barata —le había pesado hablar en pasado de él, y sintió un gusto a venganza en sus adentros al pensar que, quien fuera, sin duda habría salido con decenas de huesos rotos. Enola por lo menos no había muerto sin dejar huella. —No sé por qué haya venido aquí, pero si quería avisar al Santuario, debió tener una razón muy poderosa. 

—¿Crees que se pueda confiar en que su acto no fue movido por las manos de sus enemigos? Bien podrían haberlo dejado vivir para que nos trajera este mensaje —cuestionó Shion.

—No.

La respuesta fue tan drástica que más de uno parpadeó.

—Él lo hubiera notado. Antes de perjudicarnos con su venida, se habría tirado a un abismo si hubiera intuido que eso quería quien lo atacó.

Athena bajó la mirada, meditando en lo que debían hacer.

—Eso es una ventaja. Lo dejaron pensando que estaba muerto, quien está detrás del ataque no sabe que alcanzó a prevenirnos. Habrá que usarlo lo mejor posible. Lo más conveniente ahora será dar aviso a Dionisio y a Eros. El primero para poder entregarle el cuerpo de su servidor, al segundo para poder entablar plan de acción.

—Me parece un plan adecuado. Le sugiero que haga ambas cosas en territorio Olímpico. El Olimpo es territorio neutral, así que tendrá oportunidad de moverse sin peligro.

—Tendré que interrumpirlos un momento. No creo que sea necesario que avisen al dios Dionisio sobre lo ocurrido, él ya debe saberlo —y el canceriano señaló la piel del lobo en sus manos. —En el momento en que Enola murió, el elemental de su _nimata_ debió volver con Dionisio para avisarle de la pérdida.

Antes que nadie de los presentes preguntara sobre qué estaba hablando, alguien tocó a las puertas de la cámara. Se trataba de un guardia notificando que había llegado un grupo pequeño de miembros en nombre de Dionisio para recoger a su compañero caído, y solicitaban paso franco a territorio ateniense.

—Qué respuesta tan rápida —señalo Dohko, algo suspicaz. —Apenas han pasado unas horas.

—A diferencia de nosotros, Dionisio es muy celoso de sus ritos fúnebres —explicó Deathmask. —No creo que sea buena idea impedirles el paso.

Todos se miraron entre sí, con pensamientos suspicaces, hasta que el guardia con el mensaje nuevamente habló. El Dios del Éxtasis y el Vino había tomado cartas adelantadas y había enviado, junto al grupo, a una Erota, como gesto de buena voluntad.

Athena, quien aún no estaba familiarizada con algunas costumbres entre dioses, no entendió a qué se refería aquello. Shion le explicó que Hermes y Eros eran dioses que, desde la época de los mitos, se habían mantenido neutrales en los conflictos divinos. Así que no era extraño, cuando un dios quería demostrar que no tenía intenciones hostiles, que pidiera a estos dioses que alguno de sus servidores fungiera como diplomático.

—Está bien, si viene un Erota al frente del grupo, entonces podemos permitirles el paso. Si me lo permite, Athena, creo que es buena idea, por agradecimiento y seguridad de todos, que por lo menos 3 Caballeros Dorados escolten al grupo en su salida de territorio ateniense. ¡Deathmask, Afrodita, Aioros! Les encomiendo dicha tarea, sean precavidos pero respetuosos.

—¡Así será, señor! —dijeron dos voces.

—Su Ilustrísima, no creo que sea conveniente que yo vaya —comentó Deathmask. —Se me considera un ser _non grato_ entre los bacantes desde mi participación en la destrucción de la academia de Saintias.

Todos envararon la espalda ante la mención del hecho, Deathmask no se inmutó ni bajó la cara.

—Deberé pasar de largo tu sugerencia —indicó Shion, amable pero tajantemente. —Pareces saber mucho de la orden de Dionisio y del modo de actuar de los bacantes. Si hay una Erota con el grupo, aun cuando te tengan desagrado, sabrán mantenerse al margen. Y a ti te pido lo mismo. Te necesito ahí, para que, si es necesario que ayudes con lo que sabes de la orden, le tiendas una mano a tus compañeros. Ahora vayan, no creo que sea buena idea hacerlos esperar.

Los tres Dorados se unieron y caminaron pasando de Jabú y el soldado. Ya que estaban por salir, Shion habló directamente al canceriano.

—Cuando terminen te quiero aquí, Deathmask. Tenemos cosas que hablar. Aioros y Afrodita pueden volver a sus templos.

—Está bien, señor —dijo Deathmask sobre de su hombro y deteniéndose a mirar a Athena un momento. —Hablare sólo con usted y con Dohko al volver.


	8. Chapter 8

El Santuario tenía modos eficaces de trasladar mensajes rápidamente sin la necesidad de subir y bajar demasiado. Ya fuera vía cosmos, por halcones mensajeros, flechas con notas, o mensajeros que mandaban las órdenes a modo de carrera de relevos. Las órdenes siempre solían ser rápidas, así que, seguramente, cuando llegaran a la fuente de Athena, el séquito mortuorio ya estaría ahí.

Ninguno de los tres habló la mayor parte del camino, hasta que Deathmask, en un impulso repentino, colocó el ropaje con forma de piel de lobo en las manos de Afrodita.

—Creo que será más adecuado que tú la entregues. No vayas a decir que yo la resguardé.

Aioros y Afrodita se miraron, tenían preguntas, pero no sabían si podían hacerlas. Aun Afrodita, que ya era más cercano a Deathmask, no daba con el modo de abordarlo. Así que cuando le dio el ropaje aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Lo llamaste _Nimata_, que significa _Hilo_ en griego —comentó.

—Cierto. También dijiste que el elemental había avisado la muerte del bacante —siguió Aioros. —¿Podrías explicarnos a qué te refieres?

—Las nimatas reciben ese nombre porque fueron hechas por la esposa y la madre del dios Dionisio: Ariadna y Semele, con hilos de metales y gemas que el propio dios Hefestos les facilitó. Pero no son solo prendas. Dionisio es el dios de las criaturas terrestres, especialmente felinos, cada especie animal tiene un espíritu primordial que vive en todos y cada uno de los animales de la especie.

—Así como el espíritu de las constelaciones que alienta nuestras Cloths —dedujo el pisciano.

—Tal cual. La nimata de un bacante es un vehículo a través del cual, el elemental de un animal convive con un portador humano. La nimata, igual que las Cloth, elige a su portador por compatibilidad y destino, e igual que ellas también están vivas.

—Eso es interesante —y Afrodita miró respetuosamente la prenda. —Pero si es así ¿por qué no está muerta la nimata? Con la cantidad de daño que recibió debía estar hecha pedazos, pero a pesar de estar muy dañada, aún está viva.

—Las nimatas son una forma en que el elemental se hace presente en el mundo real. Aunque sean dañadas, no pueden morir mientras que el elemental siga viviendo. La nimata solo muere si el elemental muere, y el elemental solo puede morir hasta que muera el último animal de la especie. Cuando se dañan a ese grado, les lleva tiempo y reposo, igual que aun animal herido, pero logran reponerse solas. 

La conversación se acabó de tajo ahí, y no continuó hasta pasadas las 12 casas, en los recintos de trabajo y de entrenamiento por donde debían pasar. La noticia había comenzado a correr, como era esperable, acerca de lo ocurrido, así que más de uno notó la presencia de tres Caballeros Dorados portando sus armaduras con rumbo a la Fuente de Athena. Igualmente debió llamarles la atención el séquito mortuorio en la misma dirección.

Aioros iba al centro del grupo, Deathmask a su izquierda y Afrodita a su derecha. La fuente estaba pasando por algo de movimiento, dadas las circunstancias. Aún así, los tres pasaban caminando por las galerías sin problemas. La zona que fungía de morgue estaba hasta el fondo, por cuestiones sanitarias, y era relativamente silenciosa. Todas las cámaras de reposo de los cuerpos estaban vacías, excepto por la que buscaban. Fue por eso por lo que lograron escuchar, desde mucho antes de llegar, los sollozos. Sonidos masculinos de dolor y pena. Y, a poco de llegar, una pequeña voz femenina, la única del grupo, comenzó a titilar una melodía.

La fémina voz estaba rasposa, dando toques realmente trágicos a su cantar dulce, como si tragara cristal en pedazos con esfuerzo sangriento. Se notaban los espasmos de su garganta, a pesar de su intento notorio de cuidar que las notas salieran bien. La melodía no era difícil de adivinar para ellos, que tenían suficiente cultura universal.

—Qué canción tan triste —señaló Afrodita al reconocer el “Addio del Passato” de La Traviata.

—Y cantada con tanto dolor —completó Aioros, y el pisciano podría jurar que vio algo palpitar en la mirada de Deathmask, pero nada más allá.

Al girar en la última esquina, el pasillo a la cámara de reposo se mostró completo. Habían dejado las puertas abiertas como símbolo de buena voluntad, para que los guardias a cada lado pudieran mirar al interior todo el tiempo. La cámara de reposo era la más bella, destinada a fallecidos en actos nobles y heroicos, más solemne y menos clínica. El cuerpo reposaba en una cama baja de mármol, bellamente decorada, no en el centro, si no algo más pegada al enorme ventanal donde entraba la luz de la luna de lleno sobre ella, haciéndola lucir de plata. El cuerpo estaba desnudo y limpio bajo una manta blanca.

Los bacantes estaban todos arrodillados a prudente distancia. Eran jóvenes de cabellos largos, abundantes y trenzados, sus pieles eran morenas por el sol o por nacimiento y sus cuerpos lucían serranos y fuertes. Tenían los pechos descubiertos, un par usaban sus nimatas a modo de faldones, otros, como túnicas engarzadas sobre el pecho y la espalda. Algunos llevaban sandalias, otros iban descalzos, todos con túnicas cortas de color verde oscuro, y a cada rato limpiaban sus ojos (que resplandecían en la oscuridad como los ojos de las fieras) del llanto, incrementado por el doloroso himno.

En el centro, arrodillada junto a la cama de piedra y dando la espalda a ellos, una figura femenina de larga túnica blanca abrazaba el cuerpo, alzándolo y acunando la cabeza de negros cabellos en su hombro. La mano que sostenía la cabeza acariciaba al fallecido con el tacto suave del cariño, y pegaba el pecho al del otro como buscando darle calor otra vez.

Los cabellos lacios, vino oscuro y cortados a la altura de los hombros, eran lo que más resaltaba del cuadro. Más incluso que la enorme flecha (casi una lanza) de metal negro atornasolado, con detalles azulinos, clavada en el piso, y en cuya cauda ardía una antorcha de hierbas y maderas perfumadas. A Afrodita le pareció que el corte del cabello de aquella mujer también parecía la punta de una flecha, ensangrentada, en dirección a sus escapulas. Los bacantes se habían percatado de ellos pero no se habían movido, solo ella no había notado nada todavía, mientras seguía cantando o, por lo menos, intentándolo.

Cuando llegó la parte más dolorosa de la canción, aferró el cuerpo con ansias, acariciando su mejilla con la del valiente guerrero. Sus brazos y manos temblaban, como exigiendo que despertara, o castigando al otro porque no hacía caso alguno.

Como negándose a despedirse.

Casi al final, separó algo la cara para mirar detenidamente la de Enola, y luego de depositar más de un beso en su rostro, y en sus labios, se soltó a llorar abiertamente en el hueco de su hombro por un largo rato. Cuando ella se hubo calmado, uno de los bacantes llamó su atención delicadamente, y entonces subió del todo su rostro para mirarlos a los tres.

Era una chica de cuerpo atlético pero no exagerado, sin más joyas que una gargantilla dorada con una gema esmeralda ovalada al centro. Los broches que sostenían la túnica y los brazaletes en los tobillos dorados, sobre los pies descalzos, eran más bien simples. Las mangas cubrían los hombros, pero dejaban al descubierto los brazos, y sus ojos eran de un color atornasolado, que variaba del amatista al purpura.

Unos ojos que se detuvieron un solo momento de más en ver a Deathmask.

Recostó amorosamente el cuerpo de Enola, acomodándole el cabello antes de levantarse y dirigirse a ellos. Era una chica más alta que el promedio, pero ellos le sacaban fácilmente unos 15 centímetros de cabeza, así que, al acercarse a Aioros, tuvo que levantar la cara, facilitando que dos lágrimas cayeran en el camino. Su expresión era terriblemente triste.

—Lo conocías —afirmó Aioros con voz de consuelo.

La muchacha sólo movió la cara afirmativamente.

—Soy Aioros de Sagitario, y en nombre del Patriarca, la diosa Athena y toda la orden, doy sus condolencias al libertador de voluntades, y a todos los que amaron a su compañero. También mandan sus disculpas por no poder venir en persona.

Luego de ello procedió a explicarle cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, las peticiones que había hecho, entre ellas, la de ver a Deathmask. Afrodita había notado como el canceriano se había puesto atento, su espalda estaba tensa como cuerdas de violín, desde que había escuchado la voz de ella.

—¿Para qué quería verte a ti? —fue la pregunta hecha directamente a Deathmask, quien apretó los puños, no por ira, si no en un esfuerzo de control.

—Para darme oportunidad de disculparme por todo —la respuesta no fue dicha con ironía, ni cinismo, no había rencor o crueldad en la frase.

La Erota desvió la mirada de inmediato y volvió a concretarse en Aioros.

—Dadas las circunstancias, entiendo por qué no vinieron ni el Patriarca ni Athena, diles que explicaré que no hubo ofensa ante esto, sé que mi señor Dionisio y mi Señor Eros lo entenderán.

—La princesa Athena tiene planes de contactarlos en el Olimpo, para hablar detenidamente de la situación. Le agradeceríamos mucho que les informara, señorita…

—Cierto, perdón —se disculpó mientras limpiaba su rostro. —Mi nombre es Dicro, Erota de Theía Tréla. Les avisare a mis señores para que estén atentos.

En ese momento Afrodita dio un paso adelante y le extendió con respeto la hermosa piel metálica y cristalina del lobo.

—La nimata de Enola —suspiró al verla, con una lágrima más en la mejilla, para luego tomarla entre las manos.

Fue ahí que los tres se dieron cuenta que usaba un único guantelete de armadura en la mano derecha, de características idénticas a la enorme flecha-antorcha.

—Gracias.

—Nos han ordenado escoltarlos, por deferencia, a su compañero, y por seguridad de todos hasta los límites del Santuario. ¿Hay algo más en que podamos ayudarles?

—No. Todos han sido muy amables aquí, nos han traído los materiales que necesitamos para prepararlo y nosotros hemos traído otros. Gracias. Sólo les pido una disculpa por las molestias, ya que puede que tardemos algo en terminar.

—Tómense el tiempo necesario, nosotros esperaremos.

La muchacha giró sobre sus talones y regresó al sitio donde estaba el cuerpo de Enola. Los bacantes tomaron sus alforjas y sacaron los aceites, los paños y los inciensos que ardieron en braceros pequeños, de barro. Trajeron también odres llenos de vino, que vaciaron en tinajas, prestadas por el personal de la fuente. 

Con sumo amor, la chica quitó la sabana dada y, pese a su temple, no pudo evitar soltar una suave pero dolorosa exclamación al ver qué tanto daño había sufrido. Aunque el personal de la fuente se había esmerado en "reparar" lo más posible al fallecido, había cosas que no se podían corregir.

Los bacantes alrededor tomaron los paños, igual que, ella mojándolos en el vino para bañarlo con él, delicadamente, mientras recitaban las antiguas oraciones a su dios patrono. Pidiendo, entre llantos, benevolencia para que el alma del caído llegara con los bienaventurados.

—¡Oh señor, el de hiedra vestido, de vid coronado! Tú, que por la muerte has cruzado, y renacido, abre para él, de tu mano de gloria un camino, lejos de los muertos, de conciencias impuras, y negras formas! —recitaba ella en un llanto silente que no cesaba.

Luego sus cabellos fueron peinados y trenzados. Las vendas, para mantener los huesos rotos unidos, vueltas a colocar, para ocultar también las suturas.

—¡Evoé, Baco! Oye nuestros cantos doloridos, que sea recibido con alegría nuestro amigo, tu devoto servidor, Enola, bacante de Canis Lupus Italicus, déjalo correr con su forma salvaje por los bosques de la bella Macaria.

Vinieron los himnos y los inciensos, y un palanquín de madera fina cubierto con una mortaja blanca. Luego de acomodarlo, envolvieron el cuerpo con ella, asegurando la mortaja con trencillas de cuero olivo que semejaban enredaderas. Sólo al final, cuando uno de los bacantes estaba por amortajar la cabeza, ella le detuvo con algo más de fuerza de la que debería.

—No lo asegures, aún queda alguien que tiene derecho a verlo una última vez. 

Como si el bacante entendiera a quién se refería, la última esquina de la mortaja cubrió suavemente su rostro, apenas cerrada, para impedir que el rostro quedara al descubierto por el movimiento que pasaría. Al final, le fue colocada encima la nimata. La cabeza lupina junto a la del fallecido, dando la triste impresión de una mascota que se despide cariñosamente de su dueño.

Entonces ella se levantó, desclavó del granito la enorme flecha que aún ardía con fuerza, y se colocó detrás de Aioros (quién, por rango y estrategia, iba hasta el frente para guiar el camino de regreso del grupo), siempre sosteniéndola con ambas manos, siempre manteniendo muy sobre su cabeza la antorcha para que fuera visible.

—La muerte es un remedio. La muerte es libertad y cura, ten piedad de los que vivimos, señor Dionisio, alívianos un día de la tristeza que hoy cubre de llanto nuestros gestos, y de dolor las miradas, ¡y a él guíalo ahora, que es libre, en el éxtasis eterno de tu gracia!

Afrodita y Deathmask, a la derecha e izquierda, apenas separados por unos pasos, en una formación delta a cada lado de ella, dieron paso a los bacantes que tomaron las cuatro esquinas del palanquín y salieron detrás de ellos. Dos tocando siringas, y los otros cantando, a capella, una melodía un tanto alegre, pero nostálgica, en un griego tan viejo que quienes los oían no entendían de qué se trataban sus himnos.

Los habitantes del Santuario se acercaban a ver, y a pesar de la curiosidad, todos y cada uno mantuvieron respetuosa distancia por el guerrero caído lejos de los suyos.

Afrodita mantenía su vista en ella, que no dejaba de llorar por muy silenciosa que fuera. Podía verse su dolor en los ratos que apoyaba la cabeza contra el metal de la flecha, como buscando que su frescura le aclarara los pensamientos. No le pasó por ello desapercibido que, pese a su tremendo dolor, a veces ella levantaba la mirada y sonreía tenuemente y sus ojos se llenaban de ternura cuando miraba a algunos de los que observaban al séquito.

Hubo una vez que su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, y cuando se fijó hacia donde observaba, se encontró a su compañero, Aioria, mirándolos, junto con Marín, a un paso.

Tampoco le pasaba desapercibido que Deathmask, al contrario de ella, tenía un embrollo entre las sienes. Si los pensamientos del cangrejo pudieran oírse, sin duda podrían compararse al sonido de fierros friccionándose cerca de un megáfono. El italiano estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se cuidó de ser discreto con él, que ya sabía entender un poco de su lenguaje personal.

Sus ojos se movían tanto, que podrían salirse de las cuencas en cualquier segundo. No dejaba de observar el palanquín donde reposaba su amigo (que, estaba seguro, lo había sido en algún momento) y a ella, como si cotejara las cosas que no eran como recordaba y cuales sí. Y en más de una ocasión, lo notó mirando los pies descalzos en el piso pedregoso, observando la aguda punta de la flecha que les apuntaba directamente como un peligro.

Sin duda los pies descalzos y la punta de flecha al piso eran símbolos de su papel como portadora de paz entre órdenes.

La marcha fúnebre fue acercándose más a los límites del Santuario. Por deferencia, incluso los mirones respetaron la distancia conforme la tomaban. Justo en el borde, donde iniciaba la aura protectora de Athena sobre el Santuario, ya estaban solos, excepto por Mu, investido en su armadura, esperando tranquilamente en donde terminaba el Santuario. 

La Erota se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor posible y dejaron acercarse al ariano, con paso tranquilo, a ellos.

—La princesa Athena me envía para trasladarlos una vez fuera del Santuario al territorio de su señor, para que su viaje sea menos difícil.

—Agradecemos la atención de su señora, sólo que me veo en la necesidad de pedirte que, una vez que estemos en territorio de Dionisio, nos dejes marchar solos. El libertador es muy celoso de sus ritos y nadie que no esté iniciado en sus enigmas puede presenciarlos completos.

—No veo mayor problema —comentó Mu, con una sonrisa conciliadora, buscando consolar algo del dolor que esos ojos, ya rojos, traslucían, sin mucho éxito.

Aioros dio sus condolencias a nombre de todo el Santuario nuevamente y se retiró del frente del grupo, dándole en ese gesto la estafeta a Mu para seguir la escolta, y liberando a los demás de ello. Deathmask y Afrodita se quedaron en sus sitios mientras los demás avanzaban, hasta que la Erota se detuvo justo a un paso antes de salir del aura del Santuario.

Mu giró, preguntando con la mirada si había algún lío. Luego de decir que no, con la cabeza, enterró la flecha en la tierra y pasó al lado de la comitiva, con la vista algo gacha.

Hasta que estuvo frente a Deathmask, por unos pasos de distancia.

Los que vestían armaduras doradas se tensaron por la sorpresa, más aun en la cara del italiano, quien, pese al control, no pudo hacerle pasar desapercibido al pisciano, que se frotaba los dedos que sudaban frío. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella reunió valor y subió la cara directo a su mirada, y sonrió tenuemente.

—Gracias... —entonces sus labios temblaron y dos gruesas lágrimas le cruzaron la cara, hasta la garganta, que tenía un nudo. —Gracias... por estar con él hasta el final.

Todos, incluso Aioros, lograron ver cómo temblaron las manos del otro, como dudando si hacer algo con ellas o no. Al final optó por dejarlas quietas, y respondió con una voz honorable, que jamás le habían oído.

—Fue lo más que pude hacer —y en esa frase había un muy pequeño y fugaz atisbo de disculpa.

—Estuvo bien —respondió ella, notándolo mejor que cualquiera de los otros . —Lo que hiciste antes de tu última muerte llegó a oídos de todos. Has dejado de ser _non grato_ y, si tú quieres ir a visitarlo en el Tiaso, serás bienvenido. 

Deathmask no pudo ocultar su mirada de asombro ante esas palabras. Ella no dijo más y regresó por su flecha.

—¡Dicro! —le llamó, antes de que la arrancara de la tierra.

La nombrada se giró sobre sus talones con una mano en la flecha.

—Dale a Zephir mis condolencias.

Ahora la de mirada sorprendía fue ella, pero luego sonrió, con algo parecido al consuelo en su rostro, por primera vez en todo aquello.

—Lo haré —y arranco la flecha del piso —Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Deathmask.

Él le observó las pupilas un momento, pero no detectó mentira en sus palabras. Ella le permitió hacerlo lo suficiente para que le quedara claro, y entonces retomó la marcha con el séquito mortuorio.

Cruzando el umbral del aura del Santuario.

Y, junto con Mu, la brecha entre dimensiones.


	9. Chapter 9

Afrodita dejó pasar un par de días o, más bien, un par de semanas antes de acercarse al canceriano. Hubiera querido hacerlo antes, pero posterior a la conversación a puertas cerradas que tuvo con Dohko y con Shion, lo único que hizo cuando le pregunto si necesitaba o quería algo fue responderle: "no, gracias", antes de encerrarse en su Templo y sellarlo con su cosmos. No habló con nadie, cuando alguien quería paso por el templo, sólo bastaba encender el cosmos y el guardián de Cáncer lo dejaba pasar, sin más, antes de volver a sellar a piedra y lodo.

No era el comportamiento esperable en un caballero de alto rango, pero como a Deathmask eso le tenía sin cuidado, estaba dispuesto a recibir el regaño correspondiente con dignidad. Aunque ningún sermón se hizo presente de parte de nadie, tal vez porque era tan extraño pensar que, el siempre “quemeimportista” Deathmask estaba de duelo por un ser querido perdido, que todos decidieron respetarlo.

Afrodita sólo se atrevió a acercarse cuando el Templo dejo de estar sellado, Deathmask seguía sin mostrarse, pero tal vez ahora se animara a hablar. Llegó con una enorme bolsa con alimentos y otras cosas y se aventuró en las galerías del templo hasta que dio con la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres, Afro? —respondió una voz sin emoción detrás de la puerta.

—Asegurarme de que no mueras de inanición —replicó el nombrado, tranquilamente.

—No voy a morirme de nada —sonó su voz hueca

—El estado de tu refrigerador me dice lo contrario —dijo rogando no tener que entrar a la habitación, ya que el olor a encierro, desde ahí, se adivinaba tóxico a morir.

—Eres un chismoso.

—Y tú un necio. Levántate, báñate, vístete y rápido. Te espero en la cocina. ¡Ah!, y guarda todo aquello que no quieras que vea la intendencia que solicité.

Afrodita esperó un momento a ver si su compañero se quejaba, como era su costumbre, o armaba un drama histérico. Sin embargo, sólo escuchó el sonido de sábanas moviéndose y el colchón crujiendo, no sabía del todo si eso era bueno o no. O Deathmask tenía mucha hambre para aceptar sus órdenes, o estaba tan cansado emocionalmente que no le quedaban fuerzas para quejarse.

Se dirigió a la cocina que, gracias a los dioses, no estaba realmente sucia, sólo algo desordenada. Parecía que Deathmask no había cocinado nada en semanas. O se habría comido la comida cruda, o tal vez la habría tirado cuando se echó a perder por no comerla. Cuando Deathmask llegó a la cocina, ya aseado y vestido sencillo, con pantalón de jean y una camiseta blanca con delgadísimas rayas grises verticales, el bello sueco ya tenía una humeante y aromática tetera con café lista. Mientras, algo hervía en una olla, y él picaba una ensalada, con gracia de chef gourmet, en la barra. Sólo oler aquello hizo que el estómago del canceriano recordara su deber, y un retortijón ácido se dejó oír. De hecho, eso le avisó a Afrodita que Deathmask ya estaba ahí.

El sueco, con el cabello trenzado, y enfundado en su fina túnica tradicional cobalto, con pantalones blancos y sandalias sencillas, le señaló la silla y una canasta llena de pan caliente y dulce.

—Aún no está la comida, toma algo de pan. Hay mermelada y mantequilla en los recipientes —le indicó mientras le servía una taza de café y se la extendía.

Deathmask no hizo demasiado lío, Afrodita notó, con cierta alarma, que el otro se encontraba muy pálido y las ojeras bajo sus ojos le daban un toque siniestro a su expresión cansada, como si hubiera estado enfermo. Aún así, no lo hizo notar y se portó natural, conversando de cualquier cosa, incluso cuando llegó la intendencia y les ordenó limpiar todo el lugar y no acercarse a la cocina.

—Te ves horrible —le dijo el sueco sin mucho tacto.

—No he dormido bien las últimas noches.

—Las últimas semanas, querrás decir —y con maestría sirvió el guiso que ya estaba listo y, mientras enfriaba un poco, acercó a la mesa la ensalada y una salsa alioli.

—¿Qué preparaste?

—Sopa de pescado —dijo colocando el plato frente suyo. —Te hará bien la proteína concentrada.

Para sorpresa del canceriano, Afrodita se sirvió también una taza de café y se sentó a comer del pan de repostería que estaba en la canasta.

—No pensé que te gustara el café —le dijo divertido.

—Es café filtrado, en Suecia es común, aunque admito que no lo tomo muy seguido. Sólo cuando amerita la ocasión.

El italiano miró su taza un momento, entendiendo que Afrodita estaba ahí por algo más que asegurarse que comiera algo.

—Imagino que quieres que hablemos —puntualizó Deathmask, con una ceja alzada.

—Primero come y ya veremos.

Para desgracia de Deathmask, que esperaba que la sazón de Afrodita le diera con qué bromearle negramente, la sopa de pescado y todo en la mesa estaba delicioso.

—¡Hasta para esto eres perfecto, jodido Pez Dorado! ¿Hay algo en lo que las cosas no te salgan bien?

Afrodita sólo rió y siguió compartiendo la mesa con él, con el café, y los bizcochos dulces. ¡Eso sí!, no faltaron bromas acerca de que iba a subir de peso si comía tanta azúcar. Afrodita aceptó las bromas con alivio. Si Deathmask estaba bromeando significaba que no estaba ya tan mal, o si lo estaba, sin duda hacía lo posible por mejorar.

—¿Cómo te fue con Shion y con Dohko? —fue su modo de abordar la conversación, aunque también tenía curiosidad.

A juzgar por el desacuerdo notorio que tuvo el primero por la exigencia de Deathmask de no hablar frente a la Diosa, todos esperaban verlo lavando los establos por lo menos un mes, pero nada de eso pasó. Lejos de eso, el Patriarca y la Diosa habían aceptado su aislamiento. 

—Fue una conversación algo densa al comienzo, Shion estaba muy descontento con mi hermetismo.

—¿No te parece que exageraste un poco? Tu pasado ya fue perdonado y tú mismo ya expiaste lo que debías. No era como que pudieras sorprender a nadie con cosas peores. 

—¿Eso crees? —una sonrisa torva adornó su cara. —No todos los días le tienes que hablar de tu pasado sexual al líder de la orden de una diosa virgen.

Afrodita estuvo a nada de atragantarse con el café que estaba bebiendo. El muy desgraciado de Deathmask había esperado decirlo justo cuando él estaba tomando un sorbo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo perder la compostura.

—¡Maldición! ¿Es que tú no pierdes el porte nunca? —resopló con cierta exasperación el italiano.

—El día que pierda la compostura será por una buena razón, y saber de tu vida sexual no es una de ellas —dijo mientras que se pasaba una servilleta por los bellos labios. 

—Tuviste más control que Shion, a quien se le subió la sangre a la cara cuando le conté. 

—Me sorprende que no te haya abofeteado.

—Ganas no le hicieron falta, ¿por qué crees que pedí que estuviera Dohko presente?

—Cierto, ¿qué hizo el Anciano Maestro?

—Sonreía. Estoy seguro que se hubiera soltado a reír a carcajadas más de una vez por ver a Shion ponerse de mil colores, pero no lo hizo, por respeto. Después de todo, estaba hablando de cómo fue que había conocido a una persona que murió en mis brazos recién.

La última afirmación tiró algo de hielo en el ambiente por un par de instantes.

—No sabía que tenías esas preferencias —comentó Afrodita tratando de suavizar las cosas.

—¿Eh? ¡Hahahahah! No, no es como crees.

Afrodita enarcó una ceja, estaba comenzando a confundirse, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a ese modo de hablar del canceriano, quien nunca iba directo a los meollos en las conversaciones y le encantaba confundir a las personas.

—Si tuviste a Shion soportando tus anécdotas sexuales, debía estar muy interesado en saber algo importante.

—¡Eh! ¿Cuáles anécdotas? No es como que le diera detalles, ¿sabes? Le conté lo necesario para aclarar la situación nada más, fue a través de esas correrías que pude estudiar a la orden de Dionisio y a la de Eros de modo cercano.

—¿La de Eros también?

—Si, también la de Eros.

—Ok, suficiente. O me explicas claro o yo te daré las bofetadas que Shion dejó pendientes.

Deathmask subió las manos en ánimo conciliador y comenzó a explicar todo de modo más claro. En realidad, a la que había conocido primero había sido precisamente a Dicro, la Erota que había fungido de diplomática cuando habían venido a recoger a Enola. 

—Dicro es la Erota de Theía Tréla, o Locura Divina. Aunque los Erotas de Tréla son muchos, Dicro es la líder, la principal y más poderosa de todos. Fue por eso que la enviaron, por que ella podría pasar desapercibida aún frente a los Caballeros Dorados, o si se presentaba la ocasión, sería capaz de enfrentarnos sin correr riesgo mortal inminente. Su misión en los tiempos de la usurpación de Saga era clara: mantener el amor vivo en aquellos tiempos ambivalentes, equilibrar la balanza para que no sólo hubiera oscuridad en el corazón del Santuario.

—Aun así me parece increíble cómo es que nadie la notó.

—Los Erotas tienen la capacidad de moverse por el plano astral, ellos lo llaman también plano emocional. Es la dimensión más cercana al mundo físico, y en esa dimensión también se mueven los espíritus anclados. Sólo una persona con la intuición abierta puede percibir cómo ambas dimensiones se relacionan. Todo lo que pasa en el plano astral se refleja en el mundo físico y a la inversa, por eso los Erotas pueden trabajar las emociones de las personas sin que estas noten su presencia. Aún a mí, que tengo la capacidad de ver el mundo astral desde niño, me costó trabajo entender quién era y qué hacía, a causa de su _ágape_.

Afrodita levantó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada que le vaticinaba el cumplimiento de su amenaza con las bofetadas si no era más claro. Entonces Deathmask le explicó que, _ágape, _es el nombre que reciben las vestiduras de la orden de Eros, recordándole que Dicro tenía puesto un guantelete cuando la vieron. Del guantelete, según Deathmask, se expandía una ballesta que era con la que solía disparar flechas al corazón de las personas, aunque también podía forjarlas más grandes con su cosmo de necesitarlo, así como la enorme flecha que había servido de antorcha en el séquito mortuorio.

—Las ágapes hacen a los Erotas prácticamente imperceptibles, ya que fueron forjadas por Hefesto para agradecer a Eros el amor de la bella Aglaia, y este las hizo con una cualidad especial: las ágapes se mantienen vivas y fuertes a través del amor que experimentan y que provocan en el mundo sus portadores, y aparecen a voluntad, sin importar el lugar o la situación, ya que están vinculadas directamente a su corazón. La ágape no existe en el mundo físico, si no en el astral, y sólo se materializa por la fuerza del amor de la persona.

—Ok, entonces, a pesar de su ágape tú la descubriste. Pero nadie nunca supo que había una Erota tan poderosa en el Santuario. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque le vendí mi silencio a cambio de sexo.

Afrodita parpadeó un par de veces, reflexionando la oración.

—A ver, ¿la descubriste y le pediste a cambio sexo?

—Si, entendiste bien.

El pisciano se quedó en silencio un momento y luego se tomó la frente, que presentía un dolor de cabeza venir.

—¡Dioses! Aún no entiendo cómo es que Shion no te envió a limpiar las letrinas con las manos. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tan “genial” idea?

Fue cuando Deathmask le contó sobre su falta de amantes por la pésima reputación que tenía, y también la falta de paciencia y de hipocresía para estar encandilando tontas, aunque admitió que pensaba que ella no iba a aceptar.

—Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que sí como si nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Como si nada? —Afrodita impregnó algo de enojo en su voz, si algo no toleraba de ninguna manera eran los crímenes sexuales.

—Relájate Afrodita, en serio, yo no la obligué ni nada.

—Se me hace demasiado extraño que una perfecta desconocida, en esas circunstancias, sencillamente te dijera que no había problema y te dejara entrar en su cama.

—Eso también tiene una explicación. En realidad yo no le era del todo desconocido, por andar a escondidas por el Santuario terminó conociendo a muchos de nosotros, aunque fuera de vista. Además ella y los Erotas no son como cualquier persona.

Entonces le explicó que los Erotas, dependiendo su advocación, suelen pasar su entrenamiento especializado en la orden de alguno de los dioses aliados de Eros. Los Erotas Anteros, que velan por el amor correspondido, solían pasar su entrenamiento especializado con el mismo Eros. Los Erotas Himeros, que regulan el amor no correspondido, solían hacerlo con Afrodita. Los Erotas Himeneo, que velan por la fidelidad, con Psique y, al final, los Erotas de Tréla, que regulan la locura, solían tomar su entrenamiento especial con Dionisio.

—Este es el caso de ella, de hecho, los Bacantes y los Erotas, particularmente los Erotas de Tréla, suelen ser muy unidos y casi siempre están en grupos mezclados. Ella entrenó con ellos para entender el éxtasis y la locura, para poder aplicarla en el corazón de la gente. Y por supuesto tuvo que experimentarla, así que te podrás imaginar el enorme bagaje sexual que tiene una mujer como ella. Su mente es más que abierta, y yo le parecí atractivo, así que no vio motivos para no hacerlo.

—No deja de sonar como una locura.

—Exactamente, ella es la representante de la locura, ella está loca. Y no lo digo yo, lo dice ella misma y también admite que lo disfruta.

Afrodita tuvo algo de trabajo en entender esa idea de la chica que había visto en la marcha fúnebre, llena de dolor y con porte solemne.

—¿Cuándo fue que esto pasó?

—Ambos teníamos 20 años.

—¿Estuviste teniendo sexo con ella por tres años seguidos?

—Ya sé, suelo aburrirme muy fácil, pero con ella nunca fue así. Aparte de que otros llegaron a complementar nuestra vida sexual.

Entonces le contó sobre el sitio donde Dicro había estado viviendo, en la cantera abandonada. También cómo él solía visitarla con recurrencia, y cómo, en más de una ocasión, terminó sorprendiendo a la chica teniendo diversión con una pareja de amigos suyos, ambos Bacantes: Enola y Zephir. Eran amigos desde que se conocieron, y entre los Erotas y los Bacantes el sexo entre amigos es moneda corriente. Las primeras ocasiones en que habían coincidido, él solía masturbarse mientras los espiaba sin que lo notaran, o eso pensó, hasta que una noche, los tres decidieron esperarlo en la habitación y proponerle formar parte de sus orgías, en vez de estar jugando al voyeur.

—¡Vaya!, así que sabían que los observabas y aún así actuaban como si no. 

—¿Muy loco, cierto? por qué crees que cuadramos tan bien.

—Me sorprende que aceptaras si dices que no eres gay.

—¡Yo que sé! No veo atractivos a los hombres, ni mucho menos me imagino enamorado de uno. En realidad no sé si eso me haga gay, pero si sé que no me importa. Algo que aprendí de ellos, Pescadito Dorado, es a no poner etiquetas. Entre los Bacantes y los Erotas no se usan los términos "gay, bisexual, transexual" ni nada de eso, entre ellos sólo existen personas. Pensándolo detenidamente, creo que tú también encajarías con ellos.

Afrodita se ruborizó, ciertamente él se consideraba muy abierto en cuanto a cuestiones sexuales, y manifestaba abierto desapego, o hasta desprecio, por ciertas limitantes moralinas; sin embargo siempre había considerado su sexualidad algo más cercano a lo apolíneo que a lo dionisiaco. Aun así lograba entender lo que el canceriano le explicaba un tanto mejor.

—Entonces se volvieron un grupo de amantes ocasionales.

—De inicio sí, así fue. Pero todo cambió un día que, por pura curiosidad y ganas de joder, fui a asomarme a la casa de Dicro en México, para ver la tan famosa celebración de Día de Muertos. Después de eso solíamos salir a divertirnos de otro modo. Yo lo hacía por el sexo, siempre había sexo, entre nosotros o con lo que llegáramos a conquistar en las salidas. Pero ellos comenzaron a verme diferente —Deathmask se sostuvo la cabeza en un ademán divertido mientras que sonreía torvamente y recargaba un codo en la mesa. —¡Dioses! Tendrías que habernos visto, cómo nos divertíamos cuando nos escapábamos a Estambul. Si te contara lo que hacíamos en los festivales de Italia, Enola los adoraba, eran días y días comiendo, bebiendo y cogiendo a nuestro antojo.

Afrodita escuchaba atentamente, hasta que notó, con un nudo en la garganta, que mientras reía y reía, Deathmask comenzaba a llorar.

—Enola era tan paciente y templado ¡pero era el peor! Era tan divertido verlo haciendo tantas cosas con ese temple, con esa sonrisa casi tierna, como si tener a tres chicas pidiéndole más, debajo de las piernas, no fuera nada ¡ha ha ha ha ha ha!

En un arranque que asustó al propio pisciano, Deathmask se levantó y arrojó la taza de café, que había sostenido, contra la pared detrás suyo, haciéndola estallar en mil fragmentos y llenando todo del negro líquido. Afrodita calmó su corazón y esperó a que el canceriano hiciera igual, este no dejo de darle la espalda, sus nudillos estaban pálidos por la fuerza de su puño.

—Eran mis amigos y no lo sabía. No me importaba saberlo ni serlo —y luego se limpió las lágrimas con la otra mano. —Yo no lo sabía, pero era muy feliz.

Afrodita muchas veces se había preguntado cómo es que Deathmask no se había vuelto más loco estando rodeado de tanta muerte, dolor y soledad en el Santuario, pero esa era la respuesta: él en realidad no había estado solo.

—Lo siento —le dijo mientras que se levantaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro, sin verlo a la cara, por respeto a su orgullo.

Afrodita no esperaba que dijera más, pero de pronto sintió cómo su mano era retenida en el hombro, por la del italiano y algo en su corazón se derritió cuando lo escuchó hablar:

—Gracias.

A saber cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, igual no importaba.

—Ven, sigamos hablando en otro lado, pediré que vengan a limpiar aquí.

—Vamos a la entrada, quiero fumar un rato.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes.

—Snob —le dijo con hastío fingido.

—Troglodita.

Ya en la entrada, mientras Deathmask fumaba un poco, y ya más calmado, siguió contándole todas las cosas desquiciadas que solían compartir y hacer.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué, si todo era tan genial, terminaron alejándose?

—Fue mi culpa, hice algo terrible —dio una honda bocanada a su cigarro y se tomó su tiempo para exhalar el humo.

—¿Qué pudiste haberles hecho tan horrendo?

—No, a ellos nada. Fue algo que hice muy poco tiempo antes de la batalla de las 12 casas

Entonces Afrodita recordó algo que el canceriano había dicho antes, cuando todo pasó.

—¿Fue por la academia de las Saintias?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú lo mencionaste en la cámara del Patriarca aquel día ¿recuerdas?

—Es verdad —reaccionó. —Sí, fue por eso. En el Tiaso de Dionisio todo está permitido, mientras que sea con el consentimiento del otro y en condiciones justas, el objetivo es el placer y la libertad mutua. Los crímenes de lesa humanidad, especialmente donde las víctimas son niños, son cosas que aborrecen con cada fibra de sus huesos.

Afrodita ya había hablado del asunto con Deathmask en el pasado. Aunque Deathmask no había mostrado arrepentimiento, tampoco había mostrado sadismo en el acto, había anunciado su presencia y no había cazado a los que habían logrado huir. Deathmask podía llegar a ser muy cruel pero no era realmente un sádico, le había gustado en el pasado que la gente lo pensara así, pero Afrodita era de los pocos que sabían (igual que Dicro, Enola y Zephir), que las almas encerradas en sus paredes, que tenían forma de niños o personas desvalidas, eran realmente los espíritus más malignos. Los que solían tomar formas inocentes para poder hacer maldades más abiertamente, sólo que nadie se había quedado en la casa de Cáncer lo suficiente para ver los rostros de los “inocentes” tomar sus verdaderas formas cuando estos adornaban los muros.

La destrucción de la academia de las Saintias había sido, en realidad, el primer acto contra seres del todo indefensos que el canceriano había cometido.

—Lo que hice coincidió con la orden de Eros a Dicro solicitándole que se retirara del Santuario, ya que la guerra era inminente y no se le requería en el lugar. Cuando fui a verla, como siempre, encontré la torre vacía y a ella esperándome con su ágape puesta. Fue la única vez que peleamos como rivales, aunque fuera por unos momentos. Ella me dijo lo decepcionada que estaba de mí. A Enola no lo volví a ver hasta que vino a morir aquí, a Zephir no lo he visto otra vez. Dicro me explicó que eso era porque mi acto me había hecho non grato a ojos del Tiaso, que el único motivo por el que yo no terminaría en la “Purga Titánica” era por mi condición de Caballero Dorado, pero que procurara jamás volverme a cruzar en el camino de cualquier seguidor de Dionisio, por mi bien, o no saldría limpio.

Afrodita alzó una ceja, intrigado por aquello tan extraño que había mencionado, Deathmask lo notó y decidió explicarle: la purga titánica era la celebración dionisiaca más salvaje de todas y estaba basada en un acto hablado por los mitos en el pasado.

Cuando la diosa Hera se enteró de la existencia de Dionisio como hijo de una nueva infidelidad de Zeus, al ser incapaz de recular contra su esposo, volcó toda su ira sobre el niño dios, y encomendó a los titanes que lo asesinaran. Los titanes lo habían hecho del modo más sádico posible, atrayendo al pequeño a una cueva con dulces, juegos y obsequios, y una vez lejos de la mirada de Zeus en los cielos, y bajo el resguardo de su madre, la tierra, lo habían desmembrado, cocinado y comido de modo tan horrible que lo único que había quedado intacto de Dionisio había sido su corazón. Zeus, al enterarse, había mandado a los titanes al tártaro, junto a los demás que lo habían retado en el pasado. Y a su hijo, con ayuda de su corazón, le había entregado una nueva vida en el seno de su nueva amante: la princesa Semele.

La purga consistía en capturar a seres despreciables en todo el mundo, seres que tuvieran la misma monstruosidad que los titanes que habían asesinado al dios y cometido crímenes de lesa humanidad. Se daba predilección a personas que habían logrado pasar desapercibidas, como los seres abominables que eran, y que jamás recibirían justicia por ley humana. La purga no distinguía entre géneros, clases, nacionalidades, religiones o tiempo, el único requisito para ser secuestrado, soltado como un animal en el bosque del Tiaso y posteriormente cazado, torturado, desmembrado y devorado vivo por los bacantes, sátiros, xilenos, faunos y ménades, era ser un monstruo.

Nunca nadie había salido vivo de la purga titánica.

Y jamás lo haría.

Ahora el pisciano entendía por qué Deathmask había estado cuidado tantas cosas cuando había muerto Enola. Estaba seguro que su seguridad no le preocupaba como había pensado en el inicio, lo había hecho porque no quería faltarle el respeto a su amigo y a los integrantes del séquito con su presencia.

—Al final, Dicro me dijo que esperaba que perdiera la batalla que estaba por venir. Porque si ganábamos, tarde que temprano Eros tomaría cartas en el asunto y lo pasaríamos muy mal, y que no deseaba volverme a ver o tendría el deber de mancharse las manos rompiéndome hasta el último hueso del cuerpo —suspiró con algo de tristeza y apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre el piso.

—Debió darte mucha gracia eso en su momento.

—Lo hizo. La indignación de ella y de los otros me pareció ridícula. Pero no puedo negar que no tardé en echar de menos nuestro tiempo juntos. Sólo aquí y sólo hasta ahora, luego de 8 años de lo ocurrido, puedo apreciar lo que perdí.

La mención de aquel tiempo le supo algo amargo al pisciano. Para muchos de ellos, el tiempo y la edad se habían vuelto algo relativo y confuso. Luego de haber muerto en la última batalla, pasaron 4 años antes de ser revividos “accidentalmente”. La intención de la diosa, cuando todo pasó, llanamente era liberar sus almas de la prisión donde habían sido encerradas por los dioses. Pero al hacerlo, ella invirtió tanto cosmos divino que, al quebrar la prisión, habían salido con nuevos cuerpos. Habían estado en un tipo de coma por algún tiempo, mientras que sus almas volvían a conectar del todo con sus nuevos cuerpos. Athena les había ayudado a despertar, pero con algunos fue más rápido que otros, Deathmask había sido de los últimos. Nunca había revelado que había hablado con Athena de cosmos a cosmos, pero sabía que él no se consideraba digno de regresar al mundo y menos a servirle a la Diosa. No lo hacía notar a nadie excepto, a él y a Dokho, con quien, consideraba, tenía una cierta deuda.

Desde su resurrección habían pasado otros 4 años. Tenían el aspecto de una persona de 25 o 27 años, pero sus edades técnicamente eran de 30 y algo.

—¿Por qué nunca los buscaste?

Sus vidas están, o estaban, mejor sin mí. Aparte, los Erotas suelen enterarse de las cosas más pronto que cualquiera, por su cualidad de moverse entre planos, y los bacantes son los primeros a quienes les cuentan todo. Por eso Dicro sabía que algo andaba mal con el dirigente del Santuario mientras estuvo aquí. Dicro, Enola y Zephir supieron que yo estaba vivo desde el inicio, y nunca vinieron a verme. La deducción era obvia.

—No lo sé, Death —acotó el bello sueco. —Ella te habló sinceramente aquel día, cuando te dijo que estaba feliz de verte, tal vez ninguno de ellos sabía cómo acercarse a ti, luego de que decidieron romper relaciones contigo.

Deathmask lo miró un momento, con sorpresa, y luego al frente, sin realmente ver nada. Esa idea por ningún motivo le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Yo quiero creer que ella fue sincera conmigo, de verdad quiero creerlo. Pero aún si lo fue, eso no significa que quiera tenerme en su vida —entonces suspiró con algo parecido al dolor en la mirada. —A ella todavía le hice algo peor que decepcionarla.

Entonces, y esta vez sin ocultar un arrepentimiento genuino, le contó a Afrodita algo que hizo durante el tiempo en que, luego de muerto, se dejó poseer por una dríade durante la guerra Santa contra Eris.

—En tu defensa. Tu alma estaba influenciada por la dríade de Eris.

—Yo me deje influenciar, y en ese momento estaba tan entusiasmado con volver a estar vivo, que en realidad mis pensamientos y los de la dríade estaban del todo sincronizados. A veces pienso que fue más bien la dríade quien, en esa ocasión, se mantuvo al margen, y me dejó hacer cuanto quise. Debió divertirse mucho dejándome meter la pata de esa manera.

—Si tanto te molesta podrías hablar con ella —sugirió.

—Eso es lo que más extraño de ser un cabeza dura como antes. Ya no tengo el suficiente cinismo para ir y pararme frente a ella luego de algo como eso.

—¿A [eso se](http://eso.se/) refería Enola, cierto?, cuando te dijo "búscala".

—Si, a eso justamente, pero creo que entiendes por qué me cuesta hacerlo. 

—¿Y no será más bien tu orgullo? —señaló levantando una ceja —Ella ya te dejó claro que no tiene rencores contra ti, el día que se llevaron a Enola. 

—No sé nada, no sé cómo llamar a esto que siento, por que cambia ¡y me está volviendo loco! La sola idea de llegar y hablar de eso, y que ella reaccione mal, me preocupa. Me lo merezco, y permitiría que me dijera e hiciera lo que quisiera, pero eso no quita que me duela que ella me odie y me diga todo lo que soy. Y al mismo tiempo, quiero que lo haga, porque si ella me odia y me rompe los huesos será más fácil ayudarla, que si no lo hace. Yo no sabría ayudarla de otro modo. No sé cómo ayudar personas.

Afrodita entendía esa confusión, Deathmask tenía un profundo sentido de la justicia, y no solía reaccionar mal cuando alguien tenía reticencias a convivir con él dado su pasado. No daba importancia a esos desplantes o rechazos o, trataba de no darlo, lo aceptaba porque entendía que se los había ganado. "El tiempo es el mejor juez, y pone todo en su sitio" solía decir, así que el canceriano sólo esperaba que el tiempo pudiera hacer que la gente dejara sus rencores de lado y, tal vez, si no perdonarlo, por lo menos que dejaran de tratarlo con terror.

Era la primera vez desde que habían revivido que Deathmask se preocupaba por algo como esto.

—Ella de verdad te importa. 

—Ellos me importan, tampoco sé si estoy listo para hablar con Zephir. 

Deathmask miró a la lejanía un momento, específicamente en una dirección, como si supiera que, viajando lo suficiente en ese rumbo, llegaría a donde estaban sus antiguos amigos.

—Cuando revivimos pensé en buscarlos, y al final decidí que estaban mejor sin mí y que no era justo ir a quitarles la paz que ya tenían. Y ahora, tengo que volver a decidir. Zephir y Enola se amaban con locura, eran compañeros de vida, y no pudimos hacer nada para evitar esto.

Afrodita tomó un momento para pensar detenidamente qué debía decir, y cuando habló, lo hizo igual, mirando al horizonte junto a él.

—Cuando hablaste de Enola frente al Patriarca, dijiste que era una persona que no se metía en problemas a menos de que hubiese algún beneficio detrás. Enola podría haber avisado a los suyos, podría haber ido a morir a brazos de sus amigos, y ellos nos habrían advertido también a nosotros, sin embargo, invirtió su último aliento en venir a decirte que era tu amigo y que debías buscarla. Yo creo que debía tener una buena razón.

—No sabría por dónde empezar.

—Inicia con lo más sencillo. Ve a la tumba de Enola. Imagino que te quedaste también con muchas cosas qué decir, así que podrías hacer tu primer acercamiento por ahí. Después de todo, te dijeron que ya eras bienvenido en territorio de Dionisio, aunque no sé si puedas entrar así nada más al cementerio.

—En el Tiaso no hay cementerio como tal —explicó Deathmask. —Cuando un Bacante entra a servicio activo en la orden, escoge un árbol de su altura para plantarlo en el lugar que prefiera. De esa manera hace el bosque un poco más grande, y cuando muere, sus restos son enterrados debajo de su árbol para que lo nutra. Se piensa que de esa manera una parte de ellos vive por siempre para guiar a los vivos.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está el árbol de Enola?

—Es un ébano. Nos divertimos muchas veces bajo su sombra —y sonrió sin pensarlo, al recordar todas esas veces, en los festivales dionisiacos a los que lo habían invitado, teniendo sexo por horas, rodeados de ánforas de vino y comida.

Deathmask se detuvo luego de su explicación, sopesando lo que le había dicho el pisciano. Afrodita vio, con agrado, que la idea no le parecía mala al canceriano. Lo dejó pensar en silencio un rato hasta que el otro apagó su cigarro y volteó a mirarlo.

—Lo haré , pero necesito que me hagas un favor. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Vengo a saludarlos a todos.
> 
> Primero que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que ha leído el fic y que me han dejado Kudos, mensajes o comentarios, se los agradezco mucho, esta historia es muy valiosa para mi a pesar de que no sea un universo que me pertenezca, para mi Saint Seiya es una obra muy valiosa y me ha enseñado cosas importantes en mi vida, así que, si les gusta la historia, es para mi un honor.
> 
> Ahora, quiero comentarles un par de cosillas para un par de personas que se han sentido un poquito perdidas en algunos puntos. Como han visto hasta ahora, hago mención de algunos eventos específicos en la historia como, por ejemplo, la destrucción de la academia de Saintias. Estos eventos y otros que aparecerán, o serán mencionados mas adelante, son parte de los spin off de la serie, empezando por Saintia Sho, Gigantomachia y un poquito de Soul of Gold, también va a haber influencia de algunos otros spin off, como por ejemplo Episodio G (el primero, no el Assasins, que me parece particularmente desastroso), y por supuesto, el anime y el manga. Al punto al que quiero llegar es que NO ES IMPRESCINDIBLE que hayan leído estos spin off para seguir el fic, estoy escribiéndolo en la medida de lo posible para que puedan entenderlo sin la necesidad de leerlos, o en su defecto, para que no les cueste demasiado googlear el evento en especifico para comprenderlo (¡Gracias San Internet!). 
> 
> Así que no se angustien, si veo que algo provoca muchas dudas iré colocando notas pertinentes para ir explicando, igualmente si no entienden algun termino en especial como, por ejemplo, los apelativos de algunos dioses.
> 
> Sin mas por el momento, agradezco una vez mas su tiempo, y les dejo este nuevo capitulo que es el primero con una escena abiertamente sexual, pero lamento decirles que las escenas hetero van a tardar todavía, la escena de hoy es de sexo gay, así que quedan advertidos.
> 
> Saludos.

El Tiaso de Dionisio no era un conjunto precisamente estructurado, como el Santuario Ateniense o el Imperio Poseidonida, ni tampoco tenía una subdivisión práctica para una función en específico, como el reino de Hades. El Tiaso era predominantemente bosque espeso, específicamente apartado en los bosques cretenses. Las estructuras, templos y demás edificaciones "funcionales" estaban salpicados a lo largo del Tiaso. Buena parte de mármol y granito, pero en los que se había dejado que la naturaleza reclamara sus derechos, así que en el interior había árboles, algunos de los cuales habían demolido alguna parte de la estructura. En los techos y las paredes había enredaderas, flores, animales en sus nidos, y madrigueras. También había estructuras hechas con los mismos árboles vivos, entrelazados, y corría agua por todos lados, dando la impresión, a momentos, de un bosque encantado de cuento de hadas, con la diferencia de que los bacantes, ménades, ninfas y sátiros no tenían reparos en correr, jugar, comer o tener sexo hasta desfallecer, donde fuera.

Zephir caminaba con la cabeza baja, apenas sostenida por su cuello. No había dejado de visitar el árbol de Enola ni un solo día, pero cargar con su dolor era algo que le costaba demasiado. Al punto que había pensado que tal vez sería mejor no ir por unos días, pero ese mismo dolor lo había impedido sentirse bien rodeado de todo aquello que le hacía recordarlo, así que, aunque algo tarde, al final había decidido ir.

Llevaba su nimata a modo de capa, con la bella cresta de un zorro como hombrera. Tenía en las manos algunas semillas de lilas, que sembraba alrededor del árbol cada vez que lo visitaba. A esas alturas, cuando llegara la primavera, el árbol tendría toda una alfombra de lilas de varios metros. 

Se dirigió al árbol, apenas divisándolo con la luz quemada del atardecer, una luz ya tenue, pero que lo hizo divisar algo anormal de inmediato.

Echó a correr hasta la base del árbol, donde había 5 "rubíes" enormes brillando intensamente. Sus bellos ojos azul hielo no podían creer lo que veían: alguien había plantado rosas rojas, grandes, brillantes y hermosas como joyas, en la base del árbol. 

Se acercó: la tierra no tenía mucho de removida y había huellas a unos pasos. Sus ojos se clavaron en la dirección de las huellas y notaron, a la distancia, una silueta de alguien que se marchaba. Espabiló como un animal en cacería, la persona correría y se esfumaría si la seguía por detrás, así que usó sus habilidades para rodear el terreno con agilidad y rapidez bestial. El terreno se elevaba mucho por el costado por donde eligió rodear, pero eso era una ventaja, caería justo frente al visitante antes de que lo eludiera. Con un salto intrépido, bajó del terreno alto y cayó frente al otro, quien se detuvo con cierta precaución.

—¡¿Dónde vas, _Carys_?! Qué bueno que viniste... —se quedó quieto, no era la persona que esperaba ver. —¿Deathmask? 

El nombrado se quedó callado unos instantes, sin saber bien qué decir para no meter la pata, no esperaba darse con él, de frente, llamándolo, con el amoroso apelativo por el que llamaba justamente a Dicro desde siempre. Había hecho la visita a una hora que pensaba que nadie se cruzaría en el camino, pero ahí estaban ambos uno frente al otro.

—El tiempo no te pasa por encima —no era una afirmación exagerada, Zephir y él tenían la misma edad cuando murió, y aunque ahora Zephir era mayor, físicamente, que él, no lucía muy diferente que cuando lo vio por última vez. El mismo cabello rojo con fulgores ámbar, atado con una trenza pequeña a los hombros, la misma piel bronceada, apenas cubierta por su nimata y una faldilla azul rey, los mismos ojos azul hielo con la pupila alargada levemente, ojos con los que, por intuición, miró detalladamente.

—Lo mismo digo —comentó mientras lo observaba, vestido casual, pero con pantalón azabache y playera negra sencilla, y entonces lo notó: las manos de Deathmask estaban repletas de tierra, húmeda y negra.

—No pensé que vinieras.

—Descuida, ya me voy —el canceriano pasó de su lado tratando de ser lo más informal posible, pero al hacerlo, el propio Zephir lo detuvo del brazo.

—Quédate —murmuró su súplica. 

—Pero...

—Por favor, quédate.

Y Deathmask sintió cómo comenzaba a temblar.

—No me dejes solo...

El canceriano puso una mueca de confusión que ocultó del otro, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el apoyo emocional de nadie, pero recordó lo que Afrodita había hecho por él y lo mucho que le había servido. Así que giró un poco y colocó su otra mano, polvorosa, sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Aquello fue suficiente para que el otro se desmoronara, lo abrazó tan intensamente que Deathmask terminó de trasero al piso, con el otro arrodillado, llorando, contra su hombro.

El italiano sólo apoyó las manos terrosas en su espalda y lo dejó deshacerse en lágrimas. El lío es que, pasado un rato, el muchacho no se calmaba, de hecho parecía quebrarse más, diciendo que lo extrañaba, que no podía vivir sin él, que era como si le hubiesen arrancado cada extremidad del cuerpo, que no sentía nada, por más que quería.

—Ya estoy muerto por dentro, Death, ¡muerto! ¡Quiero morir de verdad!

La mente del canceriano se movía a mil por minuto. Sabía que esto estaba tomando tintes peligrosos pero, ¡carajo!, no le venía nada a la mente qué decir. Nada que no sonara a una reverenda idiotez, pero tenía que hacer algo que sirviera, algo, ¡lo que fuera!

Y aquella última frase movió "algo" en las neuronas del canceriano, algo que era una locura pero que, en ese momento, tuvo toda la lógica posible en sus neuronas. 

Bajó las manos.

Las metió bajo la faldilla,

Y le apretó el trasero, feroz.

Zephir se quejó, adolorido, del agarre tan fuerte, y separó el rostro para mirarlo, confuso. Aún así, el efecto entre placer, sorpresa, y dolor fue suficiente para detener su espiral suicida.

"Genial, Deathmask. ¿Ahora qué?", pensó ofuscado.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó el otro apenas, con la cara empapada.

—Veamos qué tan muerto estás.

Dio otro tirón a sus nalgas, esta vez separándolas un tanto, y pegando la cadera con su duro abdomen. Zephir de nuevo se quejó, pero hubo algo en su voz, más sutil, que a él mismo le sorprendió.

Antes de ponérselo a pensar, mejor decidió mandar todo al averno, se puso de rodillas y, sin soltar su trasero, lo pegó a su cuerpo y le mordió entre el hombro y el cuello.

—¡Ahuh! —se quejó de nuevo.

Deathmask lo seguía sintiendo alterado y llorando, pero algo en su interior se removía, algo bueno, así que mantuvo las mordidas en el cuello, salvajes pero sensuales, mientras que amasaba sus nalgas como ave de rapiña.

Ofuscado al comienzo, Zephir se dejó hacer sin dejar de llorar, pero comenzaba a sentir calor luego de aquellas semanas en un infierno de frío. Sólo atinaba a abrazarse de los hombros del canceriano, con expresión de estar sosteniéndose apenas de la orilla de un abismo.

Aún no bastaba.

El peliazul entonces le tomó de la entrepierna, sin poesías, sus manos raspaban algo por la tierra aún en ellas, tierra del árbol de Enola.

Algo en aquello le soltó unas lágrimas extra, pero diferentes, de ternura. El calor subió en su cuerpo, le había excitado pensar que una parte de su amado estaba con él en ese momento, compartiendo una vez más el gozo del sexo, así que su miembro se enderezó con una puntada de placer que había olvidado.

Deathmask lo cargó sobre su hombro cual saco de papas. Zephir preguntó qué hacía, pero el otro no respondió. Entonces notó que de nuevo se acercaban al árbol de Enola, donde, aún con el sol casi oculto, brillaban las rosas.

—¡Por Baco! No es cierto. 

Pero lo fue. Se arrodilló, lo bajó sin delicadeza, pero también sin violencia, desgarró la faldilla y sólo le quedó la nimata encima. El canceriano no se atrevía a sonreír en ese instante, no le nacía, pero tampoco estaba haciendo eso por lástima. Sencillamente quería evitar que fuese a saltar de un risco, y aquello era lo único que le cuadró en su cabeza para evitarlo. Y no le molestaba hacerlo, porque estaba dando resultados. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo de ayuda para poder terminar lo iniciado, así que abrió su pantalón y sacó con decisión su pene sin recatos. 

Le abrió las piernas, lo montó sobre las suyas, y pegando su pene con el del pelirrojo, los masturbó a ambos con las manos todavía llenas de tierra. 

El bacante pelirrojo comenzó a gemir mas abiertamente, mientras sentía cada vez el peso de su corazón aminorarse. Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como sus cabellos. Deathmask apretaba ambos miembros con maestría, él mismo comenzaba a conectar con aquella vieja vena de su juventud compartida con ellos, hacía tantos años abandonada. Tener sexo con Zephir siempre le había gustado.

—Jamás pensé que volvería a tenerte así —fue un comentario sincero e incluso melancólico.

Zephir pensó en decir algo a modo de consuelo, pero el otro, al notarlo, no lo dejó, apretando sus testículos. Zephir comenzaba a sentir el palpitar del otro también, cómo su pene crecía y convulsionaba como si tuviera hambre. 

Cuando estuvo al punto preciso, el canceriano lo bajó de sus piernas. Lo giró para que quedara sobre la tierra y, apenas levantándole la cadera, lo penetró, tal vez mas rápido de lo que debería sin lubricación pero —en serio— trataba de controlarse, y no podía ya, necesitaba hacerlo con tanta urgencia como el otro.

—¿Soportas?

—S-sí... 

_ —Va bene._

Escucharlo hablar en italiano le excitó aún mas. Enola también lo era, y siempre le había fascinado escucharlos a ambos hablarlo mientras lo montaban, alternándose su cuerpo con locura.

Las penetraciones comenzaron cortas pero constantes, rápidas, para darle algo de espacio para adaptarse, pero pronto aquello no fue suficiente. Y al escucharlo gemir, su cadera pasó a serpentear contra la suya, mientras que le abría las nalgas con las manos terrosas, con las que luego le sujetó la cadera para hundirle el pene hasta el fondo.

Zephir arañó la tierra al sentirlo así. Ésta se encontraba floja y negra como el cabello de Enola, el verde de la hierba era como el de sus ojos. Esa tierra nutrida con su cuerpo rebosaba vida, una vida que sentía también en ese instante. Respiró profundo el aroma y apoyó la mejilla con cariño, permitiendo que las lágrimas la mojaran.

Deathmask sentía el alivio de su amigo, y no sólo físicamente. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo se avecinaba, se reclinó sobre él y lo masturbó con ambas manos hasta que eyaculó, rociando la tierra con su semen. Sólo cuando el otro término, se dejó ir completamente en su interior, con una fuerza que no recordaba que tenía. Sudaba y sentía la ropa pegada. Seguía respirando con dificultad cuando le quitó la nimata a Zephir y la extendió sobre el piso, antes de separarse del todo de él y recostarlo.

Mientras Zephir se recuperaba, Deathmask aprovechó para quitarse la playera y reacomodarse los pantalones. 

—Lo oí —le dijo entre jadeos. —En mi oído, muy suave. 

El canceriano le miró, preguntando sin palabras.

—Me dijo: "sigo aquí" —murmuró conmovido.

—Te creo —le dijo Deathmask.

—Me siento mejor.

—No era mi idea venirte a coger, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. 

—Funcionó.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—No me refería a esto —dijo mientras se secaba el cabello y la nuca con el faldellín, y de paso evitaba mirarlo. —Lamento que ni tú ni Dicro pudieran estar con él al final.

Deathmask se quedó quieto un momento, mirando, con los codos sobre las rodillas elevadas, hacia la luna que brillaba más. Venus relumbraba en el cielo. 

—¿Por eso no querías que nadie te viera al venir?

—Sí. No creo que sea muy justo que yo haya vuelto y él no pueda.

Zephir se levantó con algo de dificultad, tenía la cadera y las piernas como gelatina, pero consiguió sentarse al lado del canceriano y mirar el cielo junto a él.

—Debe haber una buena razón para que Enola fuera contigo en vez de conmigo.

—O con Dicro —musitó Deathmask pensativo.

—No, Enola no habría ido con _Carys_ bajo ninguna circunstancia en este momento —Zephir lo dijo muy naturalmente, y luego se dio cuenta que había metido la pata cuando Deathmask lo miró detenidamente.

—Cuando llegué, pensaste que era ella, estabas entusiasmado con esa idea, hablaste como si no hubiera venido antes.

—Ehmmm… pues… —Zephir deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

—¿Ella no ha venido?, ¿y por qué dices que Enola no habría ido con ella? —exigió saber.

Zephir solo suspiró, derrotado. No quedaba más que decirlo.

—Yo y mi bocota —se quejó. —Qué mal que te enteres así: el señor Sandro murió.

Deathmask sintió un golpe directo en el estómago, la sangre le dejó el rostro de un jalón. Sandro Talara, el abuelo de Dicro, ya era un hombre mayor cuando lo había conocido aquella primera vez que se había ido a asomar a México. Pero a pesar de ser un anciano, seguía siendo atractivo y dinámico, al frente de las actividades de su viñedo en Querétaro. Dicro lo adoraba, Sandro era la persona más importante y amada de su vida y, con todo, admitía que él se había divertido mucho con aquel hombre de espíritu tenaz y mordaces palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—Su corazón empezó a tener problemas, ya estaba muy cansado. Murió una tarde, de un ataque fulminante. Todos estábamos destrozados, obviamente Carys más que cualquiera. Con eso tan reciente, Enola no iba a ir a morir en sus brazos para sumarle más dolor al que ya está pasando.

—¿Qué tan reciente? —preguntó con cierta alarma.

"¡Maldita boca floja la mía!", se auto recriminó Zephir mentalmente antes de hablar.

—Un par de semanas antes de Enola.

Ahora todo tenía más sentido. El tan profundo dolor que había estado sintiendo ella, no por una, si no por dos pérdidas tan imprevistas. De ahí el origen del llanto tan doloroso, de la marcha fúnebre tan llena de pena.

—Por eso no me extraña que no haya venido. Debe producirle mucho dolor sólo pensarlo. No la culpo pero, me sentía solo con mi pena hasta ahora, y no estaba en condiciones para ir a verla, me volvería una carga. Yo mismo no sabía qué hacer… hasta que llegaste.

—¡Hum! Lo que hicimos podría considerarse sacrilegio en la mitad de las culturas del planeta.

—Es una ventaja que para la cultura dionisiaca no importe —y le sonrió con algo que había olvidado: tranquilidad. —Yo agradezco que volvieras, si no, probablemente me habría ahorcado —ambos rieron un momento, y luego Zephir siguió. —Por algo volviste... Enola también lo creía así. 

—¿Enola llegó a comentarte algo?

—Hablamos de eso hace tiempo, de hecho. Luego de que supimos que habían revivido tú y los demás Caballeros. Queríamos acercarnos, pero lo cierto es que nunca supimos cómo hacerlo. Después de todo, desaparecimos de tu vida de un plumazo, por muy justas que fueran nuestras razones.

—Estoy seguro que lo hicieron para no verse tentados a romperme la cara como me merecía.

—Aun así, no era como sólo presentarnos ante ti y decirte "¡Hola Deathmask! ¿Quieres un trago?"

—No hubiera estado tan mal. Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer. Especialmente porque imagino que Dicro les contó lo que pasó después.

—Sí, nos lo contó, pero luego supimos lo que estaba pasando con la guerra de Eris y sus dríades, y luego pasó lo de Hades, lo del muro y todo lo demás. Los tres hablamos y decidimos que si tu Diosa y nuestros Dioses te habían perdonado, ¿por qué nosotros no íbamos a hacerlo? Sin embargo, decidimos que estabas mejor sin nosotros complicándote la vida, así que aprendimos a vivir en paz y nostalgia con tu recuerdo.

—He he, yo pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Pensabas?

—Sí, pasado. Enola me pidió buscarla con su último aliento, pero después entendí que no sólo se refería a Dicro, si no también a ti. Creo que quería que pusiéramos las cosas en orden.

Por un rato se limitaron a estar tranquilos, observando el cielo, mientras más estrellas aparecían.

—Las rosas son preciosas. Gracias —comentó con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la nimata a modo de faldellín.

—Me las dio un amigo que sabe de esas cosas —respondió el canceriano mientras se vestía.

—Eso es bueno.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tengas un amigo —comentó con una sonrisa.

Deathmask sonrió sin acotar nada sobre ese comentario.

—Si todo sale bien, se transformarán en un arbusto algún día. Así nunca le faltarán.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos dirigieron una mirada de despedida al hermoso ébano y comenzaron a caminar hacia los límites del Tiaso, sin decir mucho hasta que las luces del poblado más cercano se vieron en el horizonte.

—¿Era en serio lo que dijiste? Acerca que los tres me han perdonado.

Zephir reflexionó sobre sus palabras un momento y entendió que, más bien, le preguntaba si Dicro lo habría perdonado.

—Sí, muy en serio. Incluso ella, aunque no lo creas.

—¿Por qué? Ella tiene todo el derecho de odiarme.

—Te diré que tiene más motivos para perdonarte, pero no me vas a entender hasta que hables con ella. Imagino que por eso querías corroborarlo ¿cierto?

Deathmask le miró un momento a la cara pícara, seguía siendo el mismo zorro astuto de siempre.

—¡He! No se te escapa nada —dijo mientras se rascaba la punta de la nariz. —Iba a postergarlo, pero ahora que sé que Sandro está muerto, creo que ya no podré hacerlo.

La cara de la muchacha se le vino a la mente como si la tuviera enfrente en ese momento, su dolor palpitante en cada rasgo de su expresión lacerada. Aquella era la reunión que mas temía, pero ahora que entendía la profundidad de ese dolor, “algo” en sus entrañas se revolvía de asco de pensarla sola con ese peso. Algo que le pedía salir corriendo a tratar de ponerle un freno a esa pena, pero su cerebro y su miedo podían más y le recordaban que siempre podía empeorarlo si se presentaba, y terminar haciéndole más daño.

—Cuando me enteré de que Enola estaba muerto me dio un lapsus de demencia —comentó sin motivo aparente. —Tuvieron que atarme y encerrarme en uno de los templetes del Tiaso, para evitar que me matara, por 15 días. Ponían plantas sedantes en el agua que bebía para mantenerme a salvo de mí mismo, pero mi adrenalina era tanta que en realidad nunca llegaron a dormirme, solo a paralizarme. Sé que para ti, el ser un amigo es una experiencia nueva, y más lo es este lado de la amistad de estar “en las malas” con la gente que te importa, pero de no haber estado tú hoy, aquí, a esta hora ya estaría colgado de las ramas de su árbol. Gracias a ti, algo me dice que no volveré a estar como en esos días.

—La verdad, cuando pensé en manosearte, no estaba seguro de si iba a funcionar.

—Pero lo hizo, me conoces. Aunque no parecía lógico, algo en tu corazón te dijo que así me ayudarías. Con Carys no es distinto, has lo mismo.

—¿Manosearla? —dijo con una media sonrisa, aunque la broma era más para sacudirse el temor que sentía de hacerlo.

—¡He he he! Si lo necesita, pero en este caso no tendría esa como mi primera opción —respondió Zephir. —Me alegra que estés aquí.

Deathmask no supo si lo decía por haber ido a ver a Enola, por haberse quedado cuando lo pidió, o por haber revivido. Tal vez era por todas esas razones. Algo en su corazón se sintió líquido y comenzó a burbujear cálidamente, algo que le hizo dibujar una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—A mí también —le respondió.

Luego de despedirse y seguir su camino al Santuario, esa sensación líquida no cesó, y le pintaba una media sonrisa en la cara cada que se detenía a analizarla. Tomó el ferry de más largo trayecto. Algo en él deseaba seguir experimentando esta sensación a solas, deleitarse con ella a gusto, como una copa de buen vino.

La sensación de ese líquido cálido entrando.

Fraguando las grietas

En lo que él sospechaba que sería su corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mary, la huraña_

_Es tan extraña_

_Y quiere un jardín tener_

_Con plantas y flores_

_De muchos colores_

_Tan tristes cual Mary es._

Sólo aquellas frases se repetían en su cabeza. El constante ruido del reloj de péndulo de la sala le había hecho acordarse de esa vieja canción de su película favorita cuando niña. Siempre le había gustado ese reloj y su sonido, era un reloj antiguo, de péndulo, pero no hasta el piso, suspendido en una pared cercana a la ventana del estudio de su abuelo. Con su llave de cuerda y todo, había sido de su bisabuela, y sus campanadas sonaban con el Avemaría.

Amaba ese reloj, su sonido la había acompañado toda su infancia, y cuando se había marchado a Escocia, su abuelo le había prometido que lo cuidaría hasta que se hiciera mayor y pudiera llevárselo.

Ahora, ya era mayor.

El reloj seguía ahí.

Pero su abuelo no.

Lo miraba bambolear su hipnótico péndulo de color bronce, su sonido era lo único que se escuchaba a esas horas. La cocina estaba muy lejos para que el repiqueteo de las ollas llegara hasta ahí. Lizzy, la ama de llaves, le había llevado una enorme taza de chocolate con algo de pan dulce, como todos los días desde hacía varias semanas, y como siempre, se lo había comido a regañadientes, sólo para no desahuciar sus buenos cuidados.

Estaba sentada en el reclinable de su abuelo, con la cabeza recargada en la mullida tapicería, donde aún se adivinaba la loción Brutt que él solía usar. Era lo que hacía todos los días luego de terminar los deberes de la mañana, y antes de los de la tarde: irse a sentar, sin decir palabra. Sólo sintiendo el aroma del sillón y percibiendo, por momentos, sus abrazos.

¿Cuántas veces de niña no se había sentado en ese sillón sobre su regazo? ¿Cuántas no la había abrazado en él? Tenía el vicio, casi gatuno, de ir a sentarse sin pedirle permiso, estuviera leyendo documentos del trabajo o el periódico que, por supuesto, a esa edad no entendía. Y su abuelo seguía en lo suyo, pero le permitía quedarse hasta que se cansara o hasta que durmiera.

Sintió de nuevo llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y extendió la mano a la caja de pañuelos que ya se había vuelto una necesidad. Debía aprovechar esas horas libres que tenía para poder sacar algo de dolor, porque luego tendría que ocultarlo, encerrarlo en una jaula para que se comportara, para que no trajera sufrimiento a otros.

Así que lloró y lloró en silencio, mientras se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza de apagar su dolor lo suficiente para dejarla respirar de nuevo.

Todo sin saber qué ocurría afuera de aquellos muros, lejos de la habitación.

Deathmask sencillamente no sabía cómo abordar la situación. Había llegado poco antes de las 8:00 am, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi eran las 12.

En su defensa, había que decir que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas tocar la puerta, pero terminó derrotado vilmente, y salió corriendo hacía poco, cuando escuchó que la ama de llaves la abría y se iba a quien sabe dónde, seguida del sonido de patitas de perro. Había optado, al final, por caminar rodeando aquella quinta por entre el boscoso cerro que la protegía detrás y que, por la elevación, le daba una muy buena vista del interior en muchas partes. Alguna habitación le traía recuerdos inesperados, cosas que no pensaba que siguieran en su mente, tan presentes desde aquel Octubre, tan lejano, en que había ido a parar ahí con la única intención de hacer enojar a Dicro y divertirse.

La vieja quinta que era su hogar, estaba en una zona donde terminaba la sierra queretana y comenzaba una llanura amplia. Para verla había que pasar antes a través de la arboleda, repleta de jacarandas tupidas. Los kilómetros de plantaciones de vid, tenían al frente la planta vinícola y el centro turístico del viñedo, que dirigía las actividades y los festivales. Había llegado justo en medio de uno de estos últimos, tan grande y estrambótico que pensó por un momento que su espionaje había dado falsos resultados, pero sus ganas de divertirse a costillas de Dicro habían conseguido no solo dar con la quinta mas allá del alboroto, si no también que el propio abuelo de la chica lo invitara a quedarse, aunque con no pocas miradas asesinas de ella.

En esa caminata, mientras recordaba y meditaba en qué hacer para poder entrar, terminó teniendo curiosidad por asomarse al viejo estudio de aquel señor tan divertido.

No esperaba verla ahí.

Ni el modo en cómo se encontraba.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se retrajo a un ángulo adecuado que le permitiera ver pero no ser visto, y aunque el reclinable estorbaba un poco, no había duda que se trataba de ella, y de que estaba llorando. Algo en el pecho se le retorció al punto del dolor, sintió bajar su temperatura y un impulso primitivo de ir y tirar la puerta de una bendita vez, pero se contuvo.

"Me das asco, Deathmask", se dijo a sí mismo. Todo en su cabeza le decía que era un pusilánime por no ir y solucionar las cosas sobre la marcha, como solía hacer sin preocupación. No entendía de dónde venía esa maldita cuña mental que lo frenaba, pero daría todo por arrancársela.

Por largos minutos la observó sacando pañuelo tras pañuelo, sin que el llanto pareciera ceder ni un poco, y aunque le dolía mucho verla así, su orgullo tuvo que admitir que no sabía qué hacer para detener ese llanto. No estaba acostumbrado a sanar heridas, ni a contener a las personas, hacer sufrir se le daba muy bien, pero lo contrario era algo muy ajeno.

—¡_Cazzo_! —maldijo en italiano al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de la ventana. Era mejor largarse antes de que fuera a hacer una tontería.

Con lo único que no contaba era con que pasaría muy cerca de las ventanas de la cocina.

Un repiqueteo de patas y uñas se escuchó estruendoso y rápido por toda la quinta proveniente de la misma. Dicro miró extrañada por la puerta que daba al pasillo principal y vio salir a una ráfaga negra de mediano tamaño, como alma que lleva Hades, por el sitio, buscando salir.

—¡¿Servino?! —exclamó preocupada, levantándose del reclinable para asomarse.

Alcanzó a mirar cómo el perro, de negro pelaje, al no encontrar puertas abiertas, se subía a un sillón y salía por una ventana al exterior. Aquello la alarmó. Servino había estado tremendamente deprimido desde la muerte de su abuelo, apenas comía y tomaba agua, y solía quedarse por horas en la cocina, en la cama que le habían arreglado ahí para que siempre lo pudieran cuidar. Verlo tan activo y estrepitoso, repentinamente, era aterrador y Dicro salió corriendo por la misma ventana que el animalito, para ver qué rayos estaba pasando. El perrito, de largas orejas triangulares, erguidas, entusiasmado de modo impresionante, le llevaba mucha delantera. Alcanzó a ver cómo le cortaba el camino a una persona, metiéndosele entre las piernas y casi tirándole. Aquella espalda se le hizo familiar, y conforme se acercaba, su corazón comenzaba a repiquetear en el pecho con algo parecido al terror.

"No es cierto", pensaba, pero a cada paso parecía confirmarlo.

Aunque el extraño trataba de mantenerse callado para no llamar la atención, el animalito revoloteaba a su alrededor, brincándole mientras gimoteaba con algo que, adivinaba, era alegría.

—¿Deathmask?

La espalda enderezándose por la sorpresa, esa ancha espalda en la que clavó tantas veces los dedos por el placer, fue la última confirmación que necesitaba antes incluso de verle a la cara. El mencionado se giró lentamente mientras que el animalito seguía reclamado atención.

—Ehmmm… ¿Hola? —le dijo mientras la observaba en aquel vestido negro, con cierto vuelo, que le llegaba más abajo de la rodilla.

—Ho-Hola —saludó ella, insegura.

Por momentos eternos permanecieron en silencio. El perro de orejas puntiagudas se movía de un lado al otro entre ellos, como diciéndole a ella: “¡Mira! ¡Es él!”

—¿Por qué te ibas? —preguntó curiosa y aterrada.

El otro tragó grueso, iba a decirle que recién llegaba, pero por el modo en que el perro lo había interceptado y la dirección que llevaba, era inútil mentirle.

—Creo que llegué en mal momento —comentó señalándole sutilmente los ojos. —No quise importunarte.

—¿Me espiaste? —levantó ella una ceja.

—Sin querer, cuando evité a tu ama de llaves —señaló. —Pero veo que alguien se dio cuenta —y acarició al perrito, que le lamía las manos y se le recargaba, levantándose en dos patas.

—Lleva semanas deprimido, cuando lo escuché salir corriendo sentí pánico.

—Lo extraña mucho ¿verdad? —comentó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, entre las orejas. —A tu abuelo.

Dicro se quedó tiesa, y el color abandonó su rostro.

—¿Cómo?

—Zephir. No te molestes con él, fue una de sus verborreas inocentes.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, bajo la mirada y apretó su vestido con una expresión de culpa en la cara.

—¿Cómo está?

—Está mal, como es de esperarse, pero ya me aseguró que no va a colgarse ni nada parecido, así que puedes estar más tranquila.

—Yo… no he podido verlo. No soy muy útil para él en este momento —confesó abiertamente. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó al fin, luego de un largo suspiro, en su voz no había atisbo de rencor ni de indignación, pero sí de duda y de algo más, tal vez miedo.

El canceriano tenía una cara que no le conocía, una expresión de confusión, como quien desea hacer que algo funcione, pero no tiene el manual de instrucciones.

—Pensé que estarías mal, detesté esa idea y vine a ver si podía hacer algo.

—¿Qué podrías hacer tú? —la pregunta fue algo más venenosa de lo que ella hubiera creído.

—Golpearme, gritarme, tal vez romperme un par de huesos.

—¿Por qué eso me haría sentir mejor?

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos, la brisa era suave y no tenía suficiente fuerza para romperlo.

—Tú sabes por qué .

El animalito también había desaparecido, se había ido corriendo, entusiasmado, a algún lugar desconocido.

—No voy a hacer nada de eso —le aseveró mientras caminaba y pasaba por su lado tranquilamente. —Hablemos, pero no en la casa. No de esto.

Deathmask la siguió a la par. Servino los alcanzó a los pocos momentos, llevaba una pelota consigo y se la extendió al muchacho para arrojársela al frente. Jugar así hizo menos pesado el trayecto, a veces Servino le daba la pelota a ella también, pero lo hacía casi siempre con él.

—Siempre le caíste bien —comentó de pronto ella.

—No entiendo por qué, pero se agradece.

Llegaron entonces a la brecha que separaba la arboleda de las plantaciones de vid, verdes y rebosantes, en largas hileras. Servino salió corriendo a espantar a las aves que estaban entre ellas, como solía hacer para divertirse cuando salía con el abuelo a supervisar. Ella se recargó en el tronco mas cercano, aprovechando la sombra que daba la copa, mientras observaba al animalito con alivio, Deathmask se adelantó unos pasos con las manos en los bolsillos, pero la espalda alta.

—¿Segura que no quieres golpearme?

—Lo dices como si lo prefirieras.

—Sería más fácil.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que no quiero golpearte?

—Por el mismo motivo por el que no puedo creer cuando me dijiste que estabas feliz de verme.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, de nueva cuenta no pudo percibir ánimos de venganza o de rencor, era irónico estar aliviado por ello y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

—No fue tu culpa, o por lo menos no sólo tuya.

—Estabas ebria.

—Y tú poseído.

De nuevo silencio ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil?

¿Por qué ella no aceptaba que era el villano en todo esto?

Tal vez era mejor empezar desde el principio.

—¿Por qué estabas ebria de esa manera esa noche?

Dicro entendía a qué se refería. La había visto ebria muchas veces, pero su embriaguez siempre estaba llena de energía, sensualidad, y de una ecuanimidad mínima pero estable, excepto por esa noche, 8 años atrás, cuando había bebido botella tras botella, hundida en el aura mas depresiva y dolorosa que le hubiera conocido.

—Algo malo pasó por ese tiempo, muy doloroso, y que me estaba costando mucho aceptar —confesó. —Sólo quería alivio, bebí para atontarme por primera vez en mi vida. ¿Y tú por qué llegaste a buscarme esa noche?

Deathmask suspiró y comenzó a contarle cómo es que había regresado a causa de una semilla maligna anidada en el corazón de una Saintia que había conocido, y que había sido testigo de la destrucción de la academia de Saintias. Cuando había regresado a la vida, ayudado por esa dríade, sabía que era una vida que en realidad no le pertenecía. Lo primero que se le ocurrió para aprovechar esa vida había sido salir corriendo a buscar dos cosas: terminar la batalla que dejaron inconclusa cuando ella se fue del Santuario, y tener sexo salvaje con quien tuviera la oportunidad.

—Pero cuando llegué esa noche estabas sola, ebria y de pie en el balcón de tu recámara. La batalla dejó de importarme luego de eso. Al verme, creíste que estabas alucinando por la bebida y trataste de llegar a la cama, pero tropezaste.

—Y me sostuviste para que no aterrizara de nariz al piso. También recuerdo que te besé y te metí una mano entre las piernas.

—¡MALDITA SEA, DICRO! —gritó exasperado, apretando los puños de pura frustración. —¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI TÚ TAMBIÉN FUERAS RESPONSABLE! ¡ABUSÉ DE TI, ESTANDO EBRIA, TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE! ¡TENDRÍAS QUE ABORRECERME, TENDRÍAS QUE EVITARME, TENDRÍAS QUE HACER TODO, MENOS DECIR QUE TE DA GUSTO VERME!

La frustración era tanta que terminó golpeando un árbol sin usar cosmos. El tronco tembló fieramente por el golpe, algo de sangre salió disparada y le manchó la camisa negra arremangada y el pantalón de jean azul que llevaba, se fracturó un par de huesos de la mano con ese golpe, pero le dio la bienvenida a ese dolor. El golpe había asustado a Dicro, pero la había asustado más ver la sangre salpicar de esa manera.

—¿Por qué… por qué… me perdonarías? —fue su pregunta, entre respiraciones ardientes, dolorosas, y no por el puño, precisamente.

Ella bajó la mirada un momento, sintiéndose culpable. Realmente no esperaba que lo ocurrido esa noche pudiera hacerle a él tanto daño. Esperaba todo menos ese arrepentimiento en el corazón del canceriano. Respiró y caminó para acercarse, con paso tranquilo, pero con estrés en el corazón. No pensaba que iba a tener que “confesar” lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero aparentemente tenía que hacerlo. Tomó su puño ensangrentado y mientras lo sanaba con su propio cosmos, se colocó frente a él y le miró.

—Hay algo que no sabes, Deathmask. Algo que lo cambia todo —se vio tentada a bajar la mirada por la vergüenza, pero resistió. —Yo quise tener sexo contigo esa noche.

—No digas estupideces, estabas ebria. Tú misma lo dijiste, querías atontarte hasta el límite y lo estabas logrando.

—Deathmask, tú sabes lo fuerte que es mi resistencia al alcohol. Jamás, por muy ebria que estuviera, se me fue la lengua ni te revelé nada que no quisiera que supieras, por mucho que intentaste —eso era cierto, si había llegado a su casa en México, fue por puro y llano espionaje. —Nunca he perdido del todo la noción de quién soy y qué hago, aún estando ebria. Sí, ese día era diferente, pero cuando nos vimos pensé en la posibilidad de que fuera real lo que pasaba. Lo pensé, lo sopesé, una y otra vez, y tú sabes que si lo hubiera querido, me bastaba con elevar mi cosmo para eliminar el alcohol de mi sangre y tuviéramos esa batalla que querías, pero no lo hice.

Él se quedó mudo mientras ella seguía curándolo.

—¿Lo sospechaste? —musitó. —Dijiste que me ibas a romper todos los huesos que pudieras, cuando te marchaste del Santuario. ¿Por qué quisiste acostarte conmigo una vez más?

En esta ocasión, la vergüenza de ella fue tanta que bajó la cara, con la excusa de examinar su mano mientras la sanaba, y las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmín.

—Si yo decidía bajarme el licor de las venas, pasarían dos cosas: o eras real y debía romperte la cara, o no lo eras y la alucinación terminaría. De cualquiera de los dos modos yo volvería a poner los pies al piso, con todo el dolor que eso significaba para mí. Quería alivio, lo necesitaba con locura.

Bajó la mano del otro cuando estuvo del todo sanada, para dejarla reposar a su costado, y con todo el ardor en sus mejillas volvió a mirarle a la cara.

—Si fuera yo cualquier mujer de este mundo, tendrías motivos para sentirte terrible, y yo para no querer volverte a ver, pero ni tú ni yo somos gente normal. A nosotros no se nos aplican las mismas reglas. Y sí, estuvo mal lo que hiciste, pero nunca sabrás realmente cuánto tuvo que ver la dríade en esa parte de tu comportamiento, y yo soy tan responsable como tú, porque pudiendo elegir, elegí engañarme, elegí sentir ese alivio que necesitaba en mi corazón, sin importar que fuera o no una mentira —la chica del cabello vino ladeó los ojos con cierto pesar y guardó silencio un solo momento, pensando en cómo decir el resto. —Yo vivo con esas consecuencias, pero me he perdonado por lo que ocurrió ¿sería posible que tú también te perdonaras?, ¿y tal vez que me perdonaras a mí?

Deathmask la miró con la boca apenas abierta, anonadado, como si le hubieran salido a ella cuernos de la cabeza. Nunca, en todos los escenarios que se imaginó aquella conversación con esas palabras, había estado en sus cálculos.

—No tengo nada qué perdonarte.

—Yo digo que sí. Sabía que estabas vivo y elegí no decírtelo, aunque admito que mi decisión fue porque no pensé que realmente te importara, menos que te hiciera daño. Lo lamento.

Servino rompió el ambiente de pronto, había vuelto con la pelota para seguir jugando con ellos y comenzó a revolotear alrededor, buscando atención.

—Parece que tenemos un par de cosas por las cuales disculparnos. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Sí, pero no volvamos a la casa, por favor.

Deathmask no objetó esa petición, el lugar debía parecerle asfixiante, así que si deseaba hablar, sin duda era mejor hacerlo afuera. Ella se sentó en la base del árbol que había golpeado, él se sentó también a la sombra, y siguieron lanzándole su pelota a Servino. Deathmask mantuvo una respetuosa distancia hacia ella, a pesar de que con el paso de los minutos comenzaba a sentir esa pequeña química entre ellos reaccionando, diminuta, pero presente y agradable, como burbujillas de champagne saltando de una copa. Empezaron disculpándose por cosas pequeñas, él se disculpó por que había sido quien había manchado su túnica favorita con vino, y había dejado que pensara que ella lo había hecho, ella se disculpó por la ocasión en que tiró por error una camisa suya por la ventana, en uno de sus muchos encuentros sexuales.

Y así, por un par de horas que se pasaron demasiado rápido, hasta que comenzaron con las cosas grandes, aquellas que costaban más trabajo.

—Lamento mucho esa noche —dijo él su última disculpa.

—Y yo lamento mucho que te culparas solo por ello —respondió ella.

Por un rato permanecieron callados, contemplando el vacío y sin saber qué más decir. Servino había terminado de revolotear y, completamente exhausto, había reclinado su hocico en el regazo de ella para terminar dormido. Deathmask alcanzó a notar que el vestido de ella estaba bordado de flores, pero no lo había notado antes porque el hilo del bordado también era negro, y solo se veía cuando brillaban por la luz. Y fueron estos hilos relucientes, como telarañas al sol, los que hicieron latir una corazonada afortunada.

—Mei murió.

La sentencia fue tan natural que a Dicro le costó trabajo entender la frase a la primera, hasta que su memoria le dio un atisbo de luz. Alguna vez Deathmask le había hablado de Mei, su único alumno, pero hasta donde recordaba, el muchacho había fallado la prueba de caballero.

—¿Cuándo paso?

—El mismo año en que yo morí. Cuando reviví, una de las primeras cosas que quise hacer fue buscarlo, quería verlo, a saber por qué pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Pero cuando lo hice… —apretó la hierba hasta arrancarla, con dolorosa furia contenida. —Me enteré que no había fracasado como pensé en la prueba en el Etna. Lo que pasó es que el maldito de Typhon lo usó de portador.

—Había escuchado de un muchacho, un caballero, del que se había posesionado Typhon, y que cuando fue expulsado de su cuerpo, lo selló con su armadura posteriormente. Entonces ese muchacho…

—Sí, era Mei. Logró conseguir su armadura, pero no sabíamos que esa armadura era un sello. Lo mandé a condenarse por cumplir el capricho de Saga de tener cuantos caballeros se pudiera a su disposición.

—El sello debía estar ya muy débil para que, al reclamar la armadura, Typhon pudiera salir, no es tu culpa. No sé si te sirva de consuelo, pero también se supo que aquel muchacho entregó su vida, sin dudas, para sellarlo de nuevo. Ese valor debió aprenderlo de algún lado antes.

Ella le sonrió tenuemente, y el aceptó la sonrisa. Efectivamente, no era un consuelo, pero después de todo, Mei había pasado casi más tiempo con él que con su propio padre. Así que, tal vez, sí había tenido qué ver. Tal vez no todo lo que había hecho con Mei había sido malo.

—Lo que intento decirte…, lo que quiero decirte… —se rascó la cabeza mientras buscaba poner orden en las ideas. —¡Vamos! Yo sé que lo que puedo llegar a sentir con mis pérdidas no se compara con lo que sientes, pero yo quiero que sepas que te entiendo, y que lamento que pases por esto. No lo mereces, y si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer para quitarte el dolor, lo haría.

Dicro abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa y luego evitó su cara, hundiendo la mirada en su regazo, en la cabeza del perro dormida en él, y en la mano sobre su muslo, que arrugó su falda. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por su cara y su cabello veló su rostro.

—Ay, Death —la expresión fue dolorosa, pero con hilarancia inofensiva. —Lo único que podría quitarme este dolor no está en tus manos, ni en las de nadie más, nunca más —ella alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de él, algo confusa y decepcionada, lamentó hacerlo sentir así sin querer, y se apresuró a agregar. —Pero, me hace bien saber que tú también los querías y que también te hacen falta.

Aquello llenó al otro de un brillo muy bello en sus ojos, ella no se interesó en detener su llanto, y él tomó su mano sobre su regazo, pidiendo a todos los dioses que hacerlo no fuera un error. El tacto de aquella mano seguía siendo fresco, pero fuerte, seguía teniendo esas manos decididas y agradables que tanto gozo le habían dado mucho antes. Con miedo, ella se atrevió a poner su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

—Creo… creo que sí hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, para aliviarme un poco.

—Tú dirás...

—Esto. Déjame estar así un ratito. Sólo un ratito, y creo que estaré mejor.

—¡Dale! Yo no tengo prisa —le dijo poniéndose cómodo, y ayudando a que ella se acomodara mejor.

"Tal vez yo, una poca", pensó ella en decir, pero era una afirmación peligrosa que prefirió callarse. Mejor se acomodó y rogó a todos los dioses que no fueran a salir a buscarla a ella y a Servino.

Él la dejó seguir llorando en silencio, sin soltar su mano, y ella lo dejó salir todo en silencio, hasta que su llanto se calmó por primera vez en semanas. Por un momento recordó las muchas ocasiones en que ellos se quedaban justo así, callados, uno junto al otro, desnudos, mientras recuperaban el aliento, sin sentirse incómodos por el silencio del otro y disfrutando del contacto mutuo.

—¿Qué nos espera ahora, Death? —preguntó ella de pronto, con algo muy parecido al miedo en la voz. —Yo puedo entender por qué mi abuelo murió, pero aún no entiendo por qué lo hizo Enola.

—Todavía no lo sé —respondió con voz afilada y letal, sacando su lado estratega, no había dejado de pensar en ello también. —Lo que sea que va a suceder, va a involucrar seguramente a las tres órdenes, algo tan grande tarda en manifestarse. Toca esperar a ver cuál es el siguiente movimiento, y confiar en que podremos atajarlo.

Ella no había apartado sus ojos de su cara mientras lo decía, su semblante y su voz le había transmitido valor, porque no podía negar que sentía miedo, junto con todo su dolor. También le gustó que hubiera hablado en plural. En ese momento una campanilla tenuemente se escuchó a lo lejos. Servino levantó las orejas y se espabiló raudamente. Deathmask sonrió al verlo con sus locuras, sabía que aquella era su reacción para la hora de la comida. Sin embargo el perro no salió corriendo como solía hacer, sino que revoloteaba entre ellos como pidiéndoles que lo acompañaran.

—Creo que no quiere irse sin ti —le comentó el italiano, con cierta hilarancia.

Se levantaron y se sacudieron la tierra de la ropa, había llegado el momento de la despedida, la cual, por supuesto, Deathmask no sabía cómo empezar.

—Gracias por venir —empezó ella. —Me hubiera gustado hacer también algo más por ti.

—¡Naaaa! Estaré bien.

Ella se acercó y lo miró comprensiva.

—Estoy segura de que tú entiendes mi dolor más de lo que dices.

Deathmask tosió algo nervioso. Sí, él entendía su dolor muy bien, demasiado bien. Pero no había querido mencionar por qué o, más bien, por quién, además de Mei, Enola y su abuelo. Algo simplemente le pidió desde su corazón no decírselo.

—Gracias por no partirme los huesos como prometiste —dijo medio en broma.

—Hay promesas… —algo se atragantó en su pecho, pero lo supo controlar. —Hay promesas que es importante olvidar para crecer.

Servino seguía revoloteando, y al final volvió a acercarse a él con la pelota. Deathmask le acarició la cabeza, de afilado pelo, al can animoso, con una gran sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, monstruo. Ya deja de estar triste —entonces soltó la pelota muy lejos y el perro salió disparado tras de ella. —Creo que mejor me voy, antes de que se dé cuenta.

—Creo que es buena idea —apoyó ella sus palabras, le preocupaba que Servino fuese a deprimirse de nuevo si lo veía irse.

Él le puso las manos en los hombros, diciéndole que su templo estaría siempre abierto para ella, y que, si quería, podía llevarla a ver a Zephir. Ella lo agradeció y luego de separarse suavemente, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de Servino, que aún buscaba la pelota.

Él comenzó a caminar con una sensación entre el alivio y la desazón.

Sabía que ya era tiempo, pero una parte de él deseaba quedarse, la misma que poco a poco, con el paso de las horas, había deseado tocarla otra vez, acariciarla otra vez como en ese loco y sexoso pasado que habían compartido. Se sacudió la cabeza, ordenándole a esa cosquilla en su interior que parara, y volteó a su espalda casi al mismo tiempo que Dicro, para observarse una última vez antes de irse.

Ella levantó la mano para despedirse.

Él hizo un ademan sencillo para responderle el adiós.

Y siguieron alejándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si tienen curiosidad. La canción que piensa Dicro sale en "El Jardín Secreto".


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Una disculpa por no traer el capítulo antes, han sido días muy fuertes en el trabajo y las correcciones y la edición tardaron. También debo avisarles que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este primer arco de la historia. El siguiente será el último y espero postearlo la semana próxima.
> 
> Aun así no estén tristes, ya tengo los dos primeros capítulos del siguiente arco,así que van a tener novedades pronto. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!

Aquel día las cosas estaban calurosas pero agradables. Una bendición, dado el extremo clima que a veces puede llegar a tener Grecia. Y también una bendición dado el clima de suspenso que comenzaba a imperar en el Santuario.

Seiya y Shun se encontraban, junto con Kiki, en la primera casa. El tiempo había hecho a Kiki un gallardo muchacho, y ahora la diferencia de edad con Seiya y Shun era menos notoria. Kiki tenía 16 años, ellos 21, y seguían siendo muy buenos amigos y, por lo regular, mientras los deberes no impedían hacerlo, solían visitarse y pasarlo bien juntos.

Se encontraban disfrutando de la sombra, en el pórtico de Aries, con algunas sodas a las que Kiki seguía siendo asiduo (un mal hábito del que Mu culpaba, justamente, a ellos por el tiempo que habían convivido con su aprendiz de niño), mientras hablaban medio en broma, medio en serio, de cómo estaba la situación actual. No es como que todo el Santuario supiera qué estaba ocurriendo con tanto detalle, pero ellos tenían dos ventajas: ser sucesores de Caballeros Dorados, y también ser, en el caso de los chicos de Bronce, amigos y consejeros de Saori.

Ella simplemente se había acostumbrado a su juicio. Entre todos solían darle una opinión equilibrada de las cosas. No porque no confiara en Shion o en Dohko o en Aioros, pero Seiya y los otros habían estado con ella desde su infancia, conocían lo peor y lo mejor de ella, la habían elegido contra todos los pronósticos. Incluso luego de que, al destruir la prisión divina, no había solamente liberado a los Caballeros Dorados, si no también las memorias de los muchachos, quienes por 4 años habían hecho vidas normales. Y aún con esas vidas, al recobrar sus memorias, la habían vuelto a elegir a ella.

Eso no podía reemplazarse.

—¿A ustedes les comentaron algo sobre el aspecto de los dioses?, siempre me ha intrigado saber cuál es su aspecto más cercano —preguntó Kiki.

—Shion y Aioros no dijeron mucho, pero Saori y Dohko aseguran que son los dos dioses más bellos que han tenido la oportunidad de ver —Seiya lo decía con cierto escepticismo.

Él había logrado ver cara a cara al mismísimo Apolo y, aunque en las circunstancias en las que lo hizo no se detuvo a detallar precisamente su aspecto cada vez que venía a su memoria, debía admitir que estaba muy concentrado en su intención de proteger a Saori y a la Tierra para que no le importara tanta belleza.

—Tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de verles. Saori dijo que aún están arreglando detalles sobre el plan de acción, no dudo que vengan si se requiere —comentó Shun.

—Las cosas deben estar muy inciertas si no lograron definir nada —dijo el muchacho tibetano mientras daba un trago a su soda.

Seiya y Shun no dijeron nada, pero lo secundaban. Si bien ni Eros ni Dionisio eran dioses guerreros, eran dioses de las más altas esferas de influencia en la naturaleza. Ninguno, ni siquiera con la intervención de Athena y Shion en la reunión, había logrado definir qué era específicamente lo que quería el ejercito de Deimos y Phobos. También se habían enterado que Enola, el Bacante muerto, no era un simple guerrero, era el líder de todos los servidores humanos de Dionisio. Haberle asesinado era un acto de guerra, pero no propiamente una declaración, ya que, de no haber sido por las fuerzas de este último, probablemente no se habrían enterado de su muerte, si no hasta mucho después.

—Tengo entendido que están investigando en los archivos del Santuario para averiguar dónde está ubicado el Ejército del Terror y cómo acceder a él, pero hacerlo va a llevar un tiempo todavía. Es imposible saber si ellos van a hacer su jugada antes de que se sepa qué está pasando y quién lo trama —la voz de Seiya era taciturna, mientras recordaba el rostro de preocupación de Saori mientras lo decía.

Él sabía que nada era posible entre él y Saori, que nunca lo sería, pero eso no evitaba que verla así le doliera y le frustrara.

—¿De qué orden serán los espías que mandarán cuando sepan a dónde ir?

Seiya y Shun respingaron ante la palabra "espía", pero Kiki no era de eufemisar mucho las cosas, la verdad era que la "investigación" era para eso, para poder "investigar" de modo furtivo al enemigo. 

—Nuestros. Shion y Saori opinaron que era peligroso mandar a alguien de las otras órdenes porque seguramente lo estarían esperando, no esperarán que la orden de Athena intervenga porque en teoría no estamos enterados.

—¡Argh! ¡Qué frustrante! —se quejó el pelirrojo mientras aplastaba la lata de soda con una mano. —Las esperas me desesperan. Esto de estar sumidos en nuestra vida normal mientras nuestros enemigos se preparan ¡es atroz!

El Pegaso iba a señalar otra cosa, pero en ese momento un guardia llegó a interrumpir su plática, y preguntaba por Mu.

—Mi maestro no se encuentra. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Consultar un permiso de paso, el señor Deathmask tiene una visita que lo requiere de suma urgencia. 

Los tres respingaron con curiosidad. Ninguno olvidaba que Deathmask tenía un extraño papel en el inicio de todo esto y, cualquier cosa que lo involucrara, tal vez también estaría involucrada con el conflicto.

—¿Quién viene a verlo?

—Su nombre es Dicro, señor Kiki, es la Erota que se llevó al Bacante que murió hace unas semanas. 

—¿Tipo de asunto?

—Ella dice que es algo personal. 

Los tres se miraron con cierto recelo. 

—Mi maestro salió y no me está permitido dar paso sin su autorización, Aldebarán sí puede, pero en ausencia de mi maestro, yo no puedo moverme del templo.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Seiya sin esperar a que le dijeran más para irse escaleras arriba, hacia Tauro.

Kiki le pidió al guardia que dejara ingresar a la visita hasta la entrada al templo de Aries. Este se fue y volvió un rato más tarde con la mujer, quien venia vestida como en aquella ocasión, con una túnica muy larga, blanca, pero esta le cubría los hombros como una manga corta y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, en los que llevaba cargando a un animal de negro pelaje de cierto tamaño. Contrastando con el porte heleno clásico de su ropa, ella llevaba una maleta moderna, tipo morral, algo grande, colgando de uno de los hombros. 

Se saludaron mutuamente y Kiki explicó la situación y ofreció una bebida a la mujer, quien aceptó el ofrecimiento. Lamentablemente en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía té preparado, y se sintió descortés de darle agua simple. Cayó en la cuenta que sólo tenía las sodas para ofrecer y se sintió repentinamente inmaduro.

"¡Dioses! Mi maestro tiene razón", pensó mientras le venían a la cabeza las ocasiones en que Mu le había regañado por estar consumiendo azúcar en exceso. Igualmente ofreció las sodas y, la mujer, con un rostro muy inocente, se mostró encantada de aceptar.

Mientras el joven ariano iba por lo ofrecido, ella y Shun se sentaron en el umbral de Aries, bajo la sombra del pórtico. Aunque el clima era agradable, estar mucho bajo el sol podía ser agobiante. Shun notó cómo la chica trataba con mucho amor al perro, quien apenas se movía y estaba muy delgado. La expresión del animalito era de una profunda tristeza. Alcanzó a observar, en silencio, cómo sacaba una botella y le servía agua al perro en un trasto, pero él ni la miró, tenía los ojos perdidos, como adentrado en un mundo sólo visible para él. 

Shun sintió mucha pena por él, aunque también el aspecto del mismo le saltaba con cierta familiaridad en la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la mujer con cara extrañada.

Shun se percató que había estado mirando al perro con demasiada insistencia y se puso rojo de golpe.

—Di-disculpe. No fue mi intensión ser impertinente.

—No hay problema. Imagino que verlo así te preocupó.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, estoy estudiando medicina, y aunque no pienso dedicarme a la veterinaria, también suelo estudiarla, me agrada ayudar a los animales, y si hay algo que pudiera hacer por el tuyo...

—Gracias, eres muy amable, pero Servino no está enfermo, no de algo que pueda sanar la medicina normal, al menos.

—Servino, qué lindo nombre.

—El mío es Dicro, puedes llamarme así, no me gusta que sean muy formales conmigo.

—Me parece bien Dicro, yo soy Shun.

—¿Shun? ¿Uno de los 5 legendarios?

Shun se puso aún más rojo, era una persona a la que no le agradaba resaltar tanto, aunque había aprendido a aceptarlo ya que, dado su aspecto, llamaba atención donde fuera, más de las chicas. Pero eso de los “5 legendarios” era algo a lo que jamás se iba acostumbrar. La chica rió y se disculpó por el comentario. Para alivio de ambos, llegó Kiki con la soda bien fría servida en un vaso de cristal, lo que lo ayudo a sentirse menos ridículo, y se mantuvieron hablando para conocerse mejor. A ambos les llamaba la atención el aspecto del animalito, que aunque se parecía a algunas razas, también tenía diferencias notorias.

—Servino es un xoloizcuintle.

—¡Salud! —bromeó Kiki ante la palabra tan extraña, y los tres rieron.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que los xolos eran lampiños —comentó Shun al reconocer a la raza.

—Lo son, pero también los hay con pelaje, pero la gente no los aprecia mucho, piensan que son mestizos y no es así, no nacen muchos, a veces sólo uno o dos por camada, y a veces los sacrifican porque tienen menos oportunidad de encontrar un hogar —y acarició la cabeza del perro, que seguía perdido en su propio mundo. —Servino fue el único de su camada, además de nacer demasiado débil. Mi abuelo lo salvó de ser sacrificado.

Se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo del pequeño perrito, apenas un cachorrito, que se perdía en las enormes y duras manos de su abuelo. Manos determinadas que lo sostuvieron con gran ternura para acercárselo a la cara.

“Vas a vivir, cabrón. ¿Me oyes? Eres mi perro de aquí hasta que me muera, y esta es mi primera orden: vas a vivir”

Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron un poco al tiempo que se le estrujaba el corazón, pero antes de que Shun y Kiki dijeran o hicieran algo, Seiya llegó junto a Aldebarán quien preguntó el motivo de su visita. La mujer explicó que necesitaba ver a Deathmask ya que sólo él podía ayudar a su amigo.

Aldebarán fingió seriedad sopesando el asunto, después de todo era un Dorado y debía demostrar que se tomaba en serio su deber, pero con ver la expresión triste de ella y la facha del perro, no podía más que permitirlo. Si algo le podía mover mucho el corazón al Toro Dorado eran los animales y las mujeres en apuros, así que concedió el libre paso por las Casas sin inconvenientes. Shun sintió una norme empatía por la situación y se atrevió a pedirle que la dejara ayudarla con sus cosas a subir.

Dicro lo pensó un momento y luego cedió a la petición y le entregó la mochila. Estuvieron platicando con ánimo mientras subían a Géminis, en donde le pidieron paso a Saga. Mientras hablaban con él, Dicro miraba en varias direcciones, como buscando a alguien, pero no dijo nada hasta que estaban por irse, y como si se hubiera arrepentido de guardar silencio sobre algo, se giró y habló con el geminiano.

—Eres el hermano de Kanon, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Saga, quien respondió afirmativamente. —Por favor, dile que Dicro lo manda saludar y que espera que esté bien. 

Saga recibió el mensaje con cara extrañada, igual que Shun, quien no dejaba de pensar que si ella conocía a Kanon también, ya serían dos Caballeros de alto rango de la Orden Ateniense. Aquello no podía ser coincidencia, aunque dejó de prestar atención a sus pensamientos cuando, a poco de llegar a Cáncer, ella se detuvo en el último descanso de las escaleras y le pidió un favor: que esperara con el perro en ese lugar, fuera de la vista, y que le permitiera hablar con Deathmask a solas.

Shun aceptó con cierta confusión, pero sin decir nada, y la dejó partir sola a la casa de Cáncer. Mientras tanto él se quedó con el animalito que lo olfateaba con familiaridad y le miraba a los ojos, como tratando de identificarlo. Se quedó ahí por un buen rato, acariciando al perro negro hasta que escuchó pasos que se acercaban y a la mujer llamándole. Salió de atrás de una saliente que hacía de pared y de inmediato respingó al ver que Deathmask venía con ella. El canceriano hizo lo mismo ya que no esperaba encontrarse con Shun.

Y entonces ocurrió el milagro.

El perro apenas ver a Deathmask levantó las orejas, espabiló la cabeza y todos juraron que lo vieron sonreír, mientras que se escapaba como podía de los brazos de Shun, y corría a lanzarse sobre Deathmask, saltándole repetidamente para alcanzar su cara y lamerle con un ímpetu que se creería imposible en una criatura tan enflaquecida.

—¡Hey! ya basta, monstruo —trataba de calmarle, pero el perro apenas se sosegaba.

Cuando al fin lo consiguieron, la mujer de cabello vino se arrodilló sin importarle que la túnica se ensuciara, acarició maternalmente sus orejas y lo miró con tristeza y determinación.

—No sabes lo que te voy a extrañar —y sin más, abrazó al animal, quien bajó la cabeza como entendiendo la despedida. —Pórtate bien y se muy feliz.

A Shun se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de ver la escena, y más cuando ella le puso la correa y se la entregaba al italiano.

—Gracias —y apretó la mano que sostenía la correa. —No sé cómo pagarte esto.

—No seas ridícula, Dicro —respondió el canceriano. —Puedes venir cuando quieras. 

El italiano se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos al templo. La correa era innecesaria, porque Servino lo seguía con alegría. Ella no se movió del sitio, no permitió que Servino la viera irse, aunque estaba tan entretenido con Deathmask que tal vez no lo hubiera notado. No fue sino hasta que se perdieron de vista en el interior del templo que ella se cubrió la cara y comenzó a llorar.

Su acompañante de ojos verdes la dejó unos momentos y luego se acercó con un pañuelo en la mano, que le ofreció.

—Lo siento mucho.

La joven tomó el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro.

—Es por su bien, la tristeza iba a matarlo —explicó. —Y a él siempre le agradó Deathmask. Era la única manera.

—Pero eso no lo hace menos difícil —trató Shun de consolarla. —Despedirse de los que amamos, estar lejos de ellos a pesar de que sepas que están bien, siempre es duro. 

Ella miró en los ojos de Shun que él entendía ese dolor.

—¿Cómo superas algo así?

—Con tiempo —respondió con mucha seguridad. —Nunca deja de doler, pero el tiempo lo hace más sencillo. A veces hasta aprendes algo de ello.

La joven de ojos tornasol aceptó esas palabras y juntó valor para dar la media vuelta y poder irse, dejando atrás el templo. Shun la acompañó todo el tiempo, ignorando las miradas interrogantes que algunos le hacían al pasar. Seguro la noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora, pero ni a ella ni a él les tenía cuidado eso.

Al final llegó a Aries, donde aún estaba Aldebarán con Seiya y Kiki y, un tanto más alejado, como esperando, el soldado que la había escoltado. Luego de despedirse amablemente se fue con este último, mientras aún sostenía sus manos contra su pecho, como guardando en su memoria lo que quedaba del calor del canino en ellas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> ¡Y al fin llegamos al final del primer arco! Me siento muy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí, y me alegra que me hayan acompañado. Hubo una época en que pensé que esta historia moriría conmigo. Se que este primer arco resulta algo lento por que es la intro de la historia, pero ya en el siguiente arco notaran la diferencia, créanme cuando les digo que todo tiene una razón, o por lo menos eso es lo que estoy procurando, espero que me acompañen también en el arco siguiente, y, si les gusta, hasta el final de la historia.
> 
> Mil gracias por leer, muy pronto traeré el segundo arco, los dos primeros capítulos ya están listos, solo hace falta terminar de editarlos. Le doy mil gracias a mi editora favorita, quien soporta todas mis locuras, y a mi beta reader, que esta siempre al filo del cañón conmigo.
> 
> Y a ustedes, por acompañarme hasta ahora.
> 
> ¡Besos!

Aquella noche Servino durmió plácidamente a la entrada de la habitación del canceriano, como no lo había hecho en semanas. La noche ya comenzaba a ser profunda cuando el animalito apenas comenzó a sosegarse. Deathmask no pensaba en malcriarlo así que, haciendo memoria, recordó la orden que solía decirle el señor Sandro al animal cuando deseaba que se quedara quieto, orden que solía darle para que durmiera o en la puerta afuera de su habitación, o a los pies de su cama. Le sorprendió que Servino la entendió perfecto y obedeció de inmediato.

Luego de eso el canceriano se había metido a la cama, pero no alcanzaba a conciliar el sueño. La visita de Dicro lo había tomado del todo desprevenido, y más que viniera sola, a suplicarle, entre llantos, que adoptara a Servino. El animal, luego de verlo aquella vez que había ido a México, había caído aún más profundamente en la depresión, al punto de que su veterinario había sugerido “dormirlo” para ahorrarle el sufrimiento por inanición.

—Servino agoniza, recuperarte luego de perder a mi abuelo fue algo que no esperaba. Luego de que él muriera no fue feliz hasta que volvió a verte.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella se arrodilló y se cubrió la cara, entre sollozos.

—Haré lo que quieras, haré lo que sea, pero por favor, ¡por favor!, ¡sálvalo!

Deathmask sintió una garra helada recorriendo su espalda. Había algo en la voz de ella, algo en ese ofrecimiento demasiado incitante pero, ¿estaba entendiendo bien?

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Lo que yo quiera? —y se aseguró de dejarle claro el modo sexoso en que estaba entendiendo aquellas palabras. —¿Cualquier cosa?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!, ¡lo que sea, cuando sea, como sea! —respondió casi a gritos, mientras que pasaba sus puños sobre sus ojos, tratando de limpiar algo el llanto. —Pero acéptalo, ¡por favor, adopta a Servino!

Algo se le había revuelto en el estómago al otro en ese momento, como si una bestia dormida hacia mucho se espabilara. Llevaba tiempo sin pensar seriamente en sexo ni sentir un deseo tan intenso desde la última vez que había yacido con ella. Lo que había pasado con Zephir no contaba, porque aquello había sido un acto de amistad, movido por el deseo de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Entre sus sabanas ahora, Deathmask admitía, con cierta vergüenza, que había pensado aceptar su propuesta. No como pago para quedarse con Servino, eso (admitía también con orgullo) aún siendo como era antes, lo habría hecho por el bien del animal, que también le agradaba. Pero, si el hombre que era antes habría tomado la excusa para conseguir cuanto quisiera de ella hasta enloquecer, el hombre que era ahora sintió ese ardoroso anhelo ser superado por la preocupación de verla así de desesperada. Y por una extraña indignación. Y fue este hombre preocupado y algo indignado quien se inclinó, la tomó de los hombros, y la puso en pie.

—Levántate del piso, Dicro. ¡Eso es lo que quiero! —le dijo con una expresión de enojo que a ella le tomó desprevenida y la hizo temerle un momento. Al notarlo sólo atinó a abrazarla para que no se asustara más, para calmarla, de ser posible, de esa loca desesperación.

—De-Deathmask… —musitó suavemente.

—Acepto a Servino, y sólo voy a pedirte que me respondas una pregunta, y no a cambio de esto, si no porque quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ofrecerme incluso esos derechos a cambio de esto?

Dicro se hundió en su hombro con no poca vergüenza.

—Yo… ya no quiero perder a nadie más. He perdido ya tanto. Una y otra vez, sólo pierdo y pierdo a los que quiero, como si quererlos los condenara a apartarse de mí. Ya no quiero. Necesitaba que aceptaras, pensé que sólo así lo harías. Pero me equivoqué .

—Si, lo hiciste.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No es tu culpa, el hombre que conociste en mi lo hubiera hecho.

Al recordar ese momento se sintió algo hipócrita. No es como que le hubiera mentido, pero también, en ese momento, había hecho todo lo posible por no tener una erección al sentirla pegada a su cuerpo y entre sus brazos. Como tantas otras veces en el pasado cuando manoseaba su espalda, por debajo de las ropas, para luego desnudarla.

Cuando Dicro estuvo mejor, hablaron de los cuidados que Servino iba a necesitar para recuperar la salud, aparte de sus horarios de comida, sus rutinas y juegos y entrenamientos de conducta que tenía. Además de todo lo que ella llevaba consigo, desde la cama hasta las toallas, comida y demás y luego fueron por él. Deathmask trató de no ofenderse por entender que ella había mantenido al animalito lejos para que, si rechazaba la oferta, este no fuera golpeado por la decepción. Pero algo en su interior se sentía muy molesto y triste de que ella tomara esas previsiones. Aunque su cerebro le recordaba todo el tiempo que era normal esa conducta, no era diferente de lo que observaba del trato de otros con él. Pero con ella le dolía mucho que pasara.

Verse cara a cara con Shun fue una sorpresa, no lo había conocido mucho antes (con quienes había intercambiado peleas las primeras ocasiones había sido con Shiryu y Seiya), pero sabía quién era y lo cercano que era a la Diosa. Aún así, lejos de decir algo, el muchacho había actuado con recato y había respetado sus diálogos y su espacio. De cierta manera le había dejado más tranquilo que Dicro se fuera en su compañía. Shun era conocido por ser el más gentil de todos los Caballeros y esperaba que eso valiera para darle algo del valor que ella iba a necesitar para irse sin Servino.

Saber que se había ido le dolía. Saber que no podía permitirse ser tan cercano le ahogaba de pronto. Había estado tranquilo en su nueva vida, apartado de ella. Pero ahora que sus vidas se habían cruzado quería, en serio anhelaba, volver a formar parte de su vida. Lo deseaba más aún que lo que deseaba acostarse con ella una vez más.

“Búscala”

—¿Qué es lo que pretendías, Enola? —preguntó al techo oscurecido por la noche. —¿Por qué querías esto de mí? ¿Para qué?

Los motivos del Bacante le eran aún desconocidos. Por más que lo pensaba, ignoraba por qué era tan importante volver a ser parte de la vida de ella. ¿O tal vez Enola sí sabía? ¿Sabía que valía la pena volver a formar parte de sus vidas?

—¿Y si te equivocas, Enola? —cuestionó al techo de nuevo.

No hubo una respuesta, o más bien, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Y cómo demonios voy a encontrarla? —rebatió aquella respuesta, porque, pensar en ella, en cómo poder volverse a acercar, para lo único que servía por ahora era para excitarlo.

Solo recordar sus labios, la sensación de los senos comprimidos contra su pecho, el calor y la fragancia, esa bendita fragancia de menta con chocolate negro que ella siempre tenía, le llegaba tan fuerte a los recuerdos que su entrepierna reaccionaba.

Por primera vez en años, y lejos ya de la mirada perruna, sólo con las paredes de testigos, dejó que la excitación le irguiera el miembro viril con fuerza. Y se permitió “encontrarla” en sus recuerdos de todas aquellas veces que había probado sus senos, que había lamido y mordido en sus recovecos más placenteros. Todas las ocasiones en que había bamboleado sus caderas entre aquellas piernas que lo dejaban hundirse, en el más puro de los gozos, hasta eyacular. Permitió a sus manos emular el paso de las de ella sobre su pecho. Los dedos apretaban los pectorales y los pezones, recordando sus mordidas, la respiración se volvió cálida y agitada mientras que el cuello se estiraba con las venas palpitando, enloquecidas.

¿Sus pezones seguirían siendo de ese bello color canela? Recordaba infinidad de veces que se le habían puesto duros como perlas con sólo verlo con el pecho descubierto. ¿Seguiría siendo tan sensible en la clavícula? ¿Le seguiría gustando que la masturbaran penetrándola con dos dedos? La sangre placentera le hizo hinchar el pene con dolor, pero era agradable sentirlo reaccionar después de tantas vidas sin esa emoción. Cada cosa que recordaba de ella lo hacía palpitar al punto de moverse como un pez koi, perezoso, bajo el agua.

Abrió las piernas y dejó a las manos ser dueñas de la piel intima, apretar los genitales, imitando el modo en que ella solía masturbarlo, al tiempo que hundía el miembro en su boca. Se acarició los muslos como ella solía hacerlo cuando le hacía sexo oral. Y cuando el vaivén de sus exquisitas caderas, con él dentro de ella, le vino a la memoria, se perdió. Sin importarle que lo llegaran a escuchar hasta el último Templo, jadeó embravecido. Gimió con una voz varonil y deseosa que le cosquilleó en la garganta, mientras juraba que escuchaba una vez más los gritos voluptuosos de ella, llenos del sexual goce de sus cuerpos, pidiendo más, y más, y más.

Sólo así es que pudo dormir esa noche.

Y la siguiente.

Y las siguientes a esas.

** _* De Reencuentros, Despedidas y Duelos *_ **

** _Fin del Primer Arco_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí iniciamos con el segundo arco de la historia.
> 
> En este comienza a entenderse mejor quiénes son los enemigos, qué quieren, qué necesitan enfrentar, y qué papel van a jugar todas las Órdenes en esto. También debo decirles que, a partir de aquí, ya no tengo nada escrito por adelantado, como pasó con el primer arco. Todo el texto a partir de este momento es completamente nuevo, lo cual tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas.
> 
> Por un lado, conforme termine los capítulos voy a pasárselos a mi correctora de estilo y posteriormente a publicarlos, cosa que espero que estabilice un poco más el ritmo de las publicaciones. Y por el otro, mi trabajo tiene temporadas muy demandantes y ciclos a veces poco prevenibles, por lo que en algún momento, sin duda, voy a terminar retrasándome, porque sólo puedo escribir en tiempos muertos, al salir del trabajo y en mis días libres (trabajo incluso los sábados medio tiempo), así que desde ahora les pido una disculpa por dichos retrasos y les aseguro que haré lo posible por que no se extiendan demasiado.
> 
> Doy gracias a todos los lectores por sus comentarios, mensajes, kudos y apoyo, me alegra que les guste el fic y espero mantenerlos al filo de la silla con lo que se viene.
> 
> Ya basta de Melancolía
> 
> ¡Que empiecen los golpes!

~ 

_**SEGUNDO ARCO:** _

** _De Locuras, Fobias y Amores._ **

~ ~ ~

* * *

* * *

Sheol era un valle extenso y lúgubre que se hundía profundamente, haciendo que la luz se perdiera mientras más se bajaba en él. Las montañas eran escarpadas, grotescas y muy numerosas y, al descender, todavía había algunas colinas muy parecidas, dando la impresión de una garganta monstruosa repleta de colmillos. A pesar de ser exuberante en vegetación, era un sitio cruento y aterrador, los bosques creaban marañas conforme se avanzaba, dignos de ser nidos de monstruos y nigromantes. Los templetes y locaciones eran de mármol negruzco moteado, repartidos de modo descendente, en aquella boca de monstruo.

Lucían bellos pero aterradores, su tristeza y su furia eran profundas, una soledad sin rostro ni fin, como un cementerio de almas atormentadas y sepulcros olvidados, en donde se sentía el miedo eterno de ser perseguido o atacado en cualquier instante. En lo más profundo y central del valle había una gruta donde una fortaleza con forma de cruz, enorme, se erguía apenas tocada por la luz, tan sólida y oscura que parecía haber sido esculpida de un solo monolito titánico.

Y en este valle maldito, donde la vida exuberante lucía como una madriguera amenazante, el ejército del terror se entrenaba bajo la mirada de su dirigente, que se encontraba de pie en el centro del techo de la fortaleza, mirando alrededor del valle el movimiento de las tropas, con los brazos cruzados. 

Un hombre subió corriendo por unas escaleras y se acercó hasta apenas unos metros del guerrero férreamente de pie. Su espalda gruesa y poderosa no se movió un ápice.

—Te escucho —murmuró quedamente, pero con seguridad.

El hombre rubio, joven, y vestido con antiguas túnicas negras y grises, bajó la mirada, conteniendo el miedo que le producía estar tan cerca del otro.

—Aún no, pero estamos cerca

—¿Qué tanto?

—Contando el tiempo para conseguir nuevamente lo necesario, más los días correspondientes para el ritual mismo: 30 días.

— ¿Seguros que va a funcionar esta vez?

—Completamente.

El joven hombre de pie apenas movió la cabeza, su cabello parecía hecho de acerina negra, y relumbró como tal bajo la luz del sol pálido. Un sol neblinoso que no daba consuelo alguno con su insípido calor, pero que hizo parecer lo mechones como filosas navajas de punta torcida que le caían, capa tras capa, por sobre la espalda.

—Bien —dijo mientras giraba un poco para que le mirara el cuerpo, cubierto aún de vendas desde el rostro, cuello, brazo y el pecho. —Manda a los grupos designados a iniciar con la siguiente fase.

—Como ordenes.

—Adviérteles que sean precavidos, conseguir tantos cebos al mismo tiempo puede levantar sospecha, que inicien con aquellos que no van a ser notados, pero que cuiden que sigan siendo cebos "irresistibles".

—Como ordenes, Jarod.

El mencionado dejó irse al subordinado mientras saboreaba su miedo en el aroma del aire y sonreía complacido.

—Sí, eso es bueno —se decía con satisfacción.

Le convenía mucho que le temieran, que su sola presencia los atemorizara. El miedo garantizaba la brutalidad y la obediencia de las tropas, sabía que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con el futuro por venir, pero luego de lo que hizo, ninguno osaría revelársele. No sabía cuánto iba a durar el efecto de su crimen en las mentes y corazones de las tropas, pero tenía suficiente tiempo para averiguar qué hacer después para mantener las correas del ejercito bien sujetas.

Igualmente confiaba que, mientras más avanzaran sus planes, las tropas le fueran leales ya no por miedo, sino por lo mucho que todos tenía por ganar.

Reivindicación

Guía

Libertad

La victoria estaba en su mente pero no como un anhelo final, si no como un vehículo para alcanzar todas estas realidades negadas a ellos y al mundo. Sus ojos dorados —lo único que resaltaba de su rostro cubierto de vendas— fueron a posarse a la parte superior de la fortaleza. El cuerpo que colgaba de cabeza varios metros arriba, sostenido con cadenas negras ancladas desde las angostas paredes de roca del fondo del valle, proyectaba una sombra curiosa y tétrica a pocos pasos suyos.

—Te sienta bien verte así, como el insecto que fuiste —y sonrió complacido. — Púdrete y apesta al sol, que mientras peor luzcas, más poderoso me haces.

Contempló el sol una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al interior de la fortaleza por la misma escalera por la que había salido huyendo su soldado.

—Comencemos.


	15. Chapter 15

Risas

Las risas de ellos

Sensuales y traviesas.

El malecón era cálido y la brisa del mar los golpeaba agradablemente, a pesar de que la tarde comenzaba a tiznar su atardecer. Aún era buena hora para seguirse divirtiendo antes de irse a continuar a un sitio más privado.

Giró sobre de su pasos y comenzó a caminar de espaldas. Sólo alcanzaba a ver cómo la enorme y mullida cabellera, negra y ensortijada, hacia desaparecer un tercio del cuerpo de Zephir.

—Dejen de besuquearse, por todos los dioses.

—¡He! ¿envidia? —comentó Enola mientras levantaba una ceja con gracia gatuna. —Si quieres puedo besarte a ti también.

—¡Ya quisieras!

—Cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo —reviró el elegante pelinegro mientras abrazaba a Zephir y le daba otro beso en la mejilla.

—No lo digo por eso, vamos muy lento. Todavía tenemos que encontrar un sitio decente dónde comer y pasar la noche —se quejó Deathmask. —A menos que quieran que durmamos en la playa de nuevo.

—¡Ay no! —exclamó Dicro con cara de asco. —Yo no sé por qué la gente fantasea con tener sexo en la playa ¡pica horrible!

—¡He! No te escuché quejarte mucho mientras ocurría, y te veías deliciosa —le dijo él mirándola y aún caminando en reversa.

—¿En serio? —inquirió con ojos tiernos.

—Sí, lucias como un delicioso filete empanizado frito.

Por respuesta, ella le golpeó el hombro fuertemente, aún así él no perdió el paso ni un momento.

—¡Auch! Qué delicada.

—Se nota que ya tienes hambre —fue lo único que comentó ella mientras seguían avanzando. 

Él le sonrió, sardónico, mientras un grupo de personas, en dirección opuesta, pasaba entre ellos sin inconvenientes. Para Dicro no pasó desapercibido cómo, de imprevisto, Deathmask trastabilló tan fuerte que necesitó girarse y caminar aceleradamente para evitar perder el equilibrio.

Ella, sin embargo, había sentido un escalofrío muy fuerte, como si hubieran abierto un refrigerador industrial de pronto, y el frío le golpeara su cuerpo caliente. Sintió las lágrimas saltar de inmediato a sus ojos, pero las contuvo a la fuerza, mientras lo alcanzaba para ver si podía ayudarlo a no aterrizar de cara al piso.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¡Nada! Sólo soy un idiota y me tropecé con mi propio pie —trató de justificar.

Ella sabía que le estaba mintiendo, era la primera vez que veía que Deathmask mentía de esa manera. A él no le importaba nada ocultar sus errores, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? Deathmask notó su suspicacia y trató de evitar el tema, así que giró buscando a la parejita de lentos detrás de ellos.

—¡Hey! Aceleren el paso, si quieren coger, háganlo en el hotel —dijo sin observar antes qué pasaba.

Él y Dicro se detuvieron. Enola y Zephir les daban la espalda, mirando en la dirección en la que habían pasado las personas, quienes ya se habían perdido de vista. Estaban quietos, pero no era una quietud calmada. Estaban alertas, era extraño.

—¡Hey! ¿Están sordos o qué? —gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez Dicro le pidió que guardara silencio, no con palabras, si no colocando un dedo frente a sus labios, con una expresión casi aterrada.

Ella se acercó rápidamente, Deathmask la siguió y alcanzó a escuchar un "oh, no" muy preocupado de su boca. Cuando llegó con ellos observó con desconcierto: ambos tenían los ojos con la pupila alargada, la expresión estaba atónita y era pesada, como si hubiesen comido algo asqueroso y estuvieran tratando de pasar el bocado o escupirlo sin vomitar.

—Muchachos, ¿me escuchan? —les decía ella mientras tocaba sus mejillas y trataba que volvieran a mirarla a los ojos.

Ambos parecieron reconocerla, la miraron pero comenzaron a llorar con una expresión de rabia.

—Oh, dioses —exclamó tratando de mantener la calma.

—Huele a carne, Carys —le dijo Enola. Deathmask logró ver que ya le habían crecido los colmillos en la boca y el verde de sus ojos brillaba como lo hacen los ojos de las bestias en la oscuridad. - Carne y sangre... —terminó.

—Metal —murmuró Zephir con los bellos ojos azul hielo relumbrando igual. —Por todas partes... frío y ardiente...

Ambos se tomaron la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de estallarles y se contrajeron, como si les hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

—¡Lo veo dibujado en mi cabeza! —murmuró Zephir con exhalaciones de ira y esfuerzo. —Piel y huesos... ¡y sangre! ¡En todos lados!

—¡No puedo!, no lo soporto... ¡Ese olor! ¡Piel apenas tocada por el sol! —gritó Enola, tirando violentamente de su ensortijado cabello, como si ese dolor sirviera para borrar lo que estaba viendo. —¡No puedo! ¡NO PUEDO!

—¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! —rogaba o exigía Zephir mientras se enmarañaba la cabellera.

La chica de cabello vino invocó los guanteletes de su ágape y tomó de los hombros a ambos.

Desaparecieron en un momento ante los ojos de Deathmask. Él no tardó en entender lo que pasaba: Dicro los había cruzado a los tres al plano astral para que nadie los notara. Él decidió no cruzar, pero abrió su sexto sentido lo suficiente para poder ver lo que pasaba en la dimensión.

La agonía de los muchachos duró algunos minutos más, mientras gritaban cosas que le costaba entender, y entonces observó la transformación de ambos bacantes: cómo las orejas se volvían caninas, cómo las manos se hacían garras, y terminaron transformados en un enorme lobo negro y un zorro mediano de intenso cabello rojo, brillante, como hecho de cristal vivo. Ambos salieron corriendo con rumbo incierto, sin que la muchacha pudiera detenerlos.

Ella hizo brillar su cosmos y, al instante, aparecieron otros dos Erotas de Tréla, con las ágapes brillantes como gemas, oscuras, pero no tan atornasoladas como la de ella.

—¿Nos has llamado?

—Sí, Enola y Zephir entraron en _Bakcheia_ por un rastro impuro, síganlos. Ya saben qué hacer.

—Sí, mi señora.

Ambos expandieron las bellas alas negras de sus ágapes en sus espaldas, y salieron volando rápidamente en la misma dirección. Dicro se abrazó aún con los guanteletes puestos, con una expresión agónica. Fue entonces que Deathmask la alcanzó en el plano astral.

—Qué sexy te viste dando órdenes a dos hombres arrodillados —comentó él mientras se acercaba con las manos en la cadera.

—¡Qué metiche eres! —dijo mientras hacía un mohín de molestia.

—¡Vamos!, no puedes culparme, eso fue demasiado extraño.

—Tenía tiempo sin pasarles. - Ella se retiró los guanteletes y volvió al plano común, con él siguiéndola. - Vamos a buscar qué comer y dónde dormir. Hay que tenerles un sitio listo para que lleguen a descansar.

—¿Cómo se supone que sabrán dónde estamos?

—Seguirán nuestro aroma.

—¿Ellos pueden hacer eso?

—Sí, de hecho, eso fue lo que los puso así ahora.

Ella no explicó más en ese momento, pero algo en la mente del italiano lo entendió de pronto.

—Fue la persona que se cruzó, ¿cierto? La que apestaba a fosa común.

Ella abrió los ojos atornasolados, impresionada.

—¿La oliste también?

—¡Dioses, no! sólo eso me faltaría. Digo _apestar_ figurativamente —contestó con cara de asco. —Yo tengo el sexto sentido limitado casi todo el tiempo, si no, no podría vivir en paz, pero a veces... —se detuvo a mirar en la dirección a donde esa persona, fuese quien fuese, se hubiera ido.

Había visto a varios del grupo irse juntos en taxis, otros se habían ido caminando a la estación del ferry. 

—Cuando es muy fuerte no puedes evitarlo —completó ella la idea. —Nosotros los Erotas hacemos lo mismo, percibimos las emociones y necesitamos hacerlo o enloqueceríamos, pero es imposible cerrar el sexto sentido del todo. Por eso te tropezaste ¿verdad?

—Bueno, si —dijo con hastío, odiaba tener que admitir que sus dotes como médium seguían siendo un lastre a pesar de ser un Caballero Dorado. —Pero no puedes culparme, esa persona traía a toda una morgue encima. Sentir la presencia de los espíritus atormentados de sus víctimas es desesperante.

—No pensé que alguien como tú diría eso.

—Yo tengo a los espíritus capturados en los muros, ahí no me molestan y los manipulo a mi gusto. Además mis espíritus no son... como esos —se detuvo a contemplar el atardecer un momento y Dicro se detuvo con él. —Hay algo que no entiendo. Nosotros también lo sentimos, pero sólo ellos perdieron el control, ¿por qué?

—Porque son bacantes.

—¡Argh! ¿Esta es otra de esas cosas dionisiacas que no puedo saber?

—No, esto sí puedes saberlo.

—¿Entonces? —el italiano alzo una ceja, esperando la explicación.

Ella respiró resignada y comenzó a explicarle mientras seguían caminando a la zona de restaurantes.

—El pueblo báquico forma parte de la naturaleza misma, por esa razón sus 5 sentidos físicos están potenciados a niveles enormes.

—Eso no es nuevo, cualquiera que eleva el cosmos mas allá de lo común potencia también sus sentidos físicos.

—Pero no como los seguidores de Dionisio. El pueblo báquico tiene los sentidos más desarrollados que cualquier criatura del planeta. Ven a kilómetros mejor que águilas, corren más que guepardos, y huelen con una precisión que parecería imposible. Recuerda que toda información percibida por los sentidos es transmitida al cerebro a través de los nervios. Por eso nuestros recuerdos se activan con aromas o sonidos, o vemos imágenes y somos capaces de activar sensaciones como el hambre o el frío. El cerebro lo arma todo y nos lo proyecta claro como el día. Y ahora, teniendo eso presente, ¿qué crees que pasa en el cerebro de un ser que puede captar tanta información con sus sentidos físicos así de abiertos?

El canceriano lo examinó detenidamente, y la resolución en su cabeza fue aterradora.

—Ellos… lo ven —murmuró atónito. —Ellos pueden armar las situaciones en su cabeza.

—Sí, y mientras más fuerte el estímulo que perciben, con más exactitud lo recrean.

—¿Estás diciéndome que ellos pueden preconcebir el pasado mas probable ocurrido de acuerdo a lo que perciben sus sentidos?

—Sí, así como tú lo estás diciendo. Por eso son hedonistas, los estímulos placenteros son mil veces mas fuertes para ellos, por eso disfrutan cosas tan simples como el calor de un atardecer o el color de un arcoíris. Por supuesto, igual que nosotros con nuestro sexto sentido, ellos limitan sus 5 sentidos para poder coexistir sin inconvenientes, pero cuando el estímulo es demasiado fuerte no pueden evitarlo.

Ahora Deathmask lo entendía perfectamente, una persona con tantas almas inocentes pegadas no era normal, y por supuesto, alguien con esa capacidad asesina sin duda cargaría con el olor de sus crímenes. Eso era lo que percibían Enola y Zephir, por eso los volvía locos. Para ellos era como estarlo viendo mientras ocurría. Hizo una rememoración rápida de lo que habían dicho, ¡de todo!, y de pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

—“Piel apenas tocada por el sol”, eso fue lo que dijeron. Por eso salieron corriendo. Se referían a que las víctimas eran muy jóvenes, ¿verdad?

Dicro apretó las manos con furia.

—Yo misma hubiera ido con ellos, pero me hicieron prometer que jamás los vería en ese estado, ni cómo hacían justicia con sus propias garras.

—Van a matar al responsable —no era una pregunta.

—Y lo disfrutarán mucho; lo cazarán, lo acorralarán, lo harán pedazos del modo más lento y doloroso posible, y los Erotas que envié se encargarán de que el asunto luzca como un incidente trágico pero accidental. Dejaran pistas para que los crímenes sean descubiertos, y los cuidarán hasta que vuelvan en si.

—Mencionaste que entraron en bakcheia. ¿Qué no se supone que la bakcheia es la locura ritual dionisiaca?

—Vaya, veo que lo conoces.

—Apenas, lo estudiamos con Shion hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo demasiado. Además, podrás imaginarte que al Patriarca de la Orden de Athena no le interesaba mucho que la futura Élite Dorada estuviera mucho en contacto con los desenfrenos de Baco.

Por un rato interrumpieron la conversación mientras buscaban dónde comer y dormir. Para su buena suerte, había un hostal agradable y de buen tamaño que también contaba con un restaurante, y luego de calmar su apetito pidieron una habitación para 2 parejas con, obviamente, sólo dos camas. Ellos dormirían en una y dejarían la otra para los muchachos. El hostal parecía ser un negocio familiar, y cuando pidieron a un asistente que ayudara a “los novios” a subir sus cosas a la habitación, ambos se miraron y rieron con complicidad.

No eran novios, pero les divertía que lo pensaran, y lo permitían porque les evitaba gran cantidad de preguntas. En realidad a ellos no les importaba mientras los dejaran coger en paz. La habitación miraba hacia el mar en una dirección y hacia las calles de la pequeña ciudad en otra, cuando Dicro lo notó respiró de alivio.

—Aquí nos encontrarán fácilmente, y haber pedido la habitación con balcón servirá. Habrá que dejarlo abierto toda la noche hasta que lleguen.

Aquello trajo a Deathmask de nuevo a la realidad. Era bizarro pensar que, mientras ellos dos iban a pasar la tarde tranquilamente teniendo sexo, ellos se iban a dedicar a cazar.

—Aun no entiendo por qué entraron en backheia por un asesino —comentó mientras que la alcanzaba en el balcón. La noche ya comenzaba a caer y daba una vista un poco bíblica, _apocalíptica_ seria tal vez mas adecuado decirlo.

—El pueblo báquico, igual que los animales, tiene un profundo sentido de comunidad. Se protegen entre si como una manada, y la mayoría de las razas de criaturas mitológicas son el fruto de las relaciones entre humanos y seres divinos. Por eso nos aman como amarían a cualquiera de su misma especie. Somos también parte de su manada. Y como en cualquier manada, cuando un depredador hace o busca hacer daño, defienden a los suyos destruyendo a los que los amenazan. Por eso aborrecen los crímenes de lesa humanidad.

—Es extraño que defiendan a la humanidad matando personas, ¡digo!, no es como que me moleste, yo lo entiendo, pero se trata de mi, ¿no se supone que el deber del Tíaso de Dionisio es traer alegría al mundo?

—No lo estás entendiendo, la responsabilidad del Tíaso de Dionisio no es sólo dar alegría, también es liberar a las criaturas del dolor y de la pena, darles esperanza para seguir viviendo más allá de las dificultades y tragedias. Ellos pueden ver en la noche mas oscura, ven luz donde sólo reina la penumbra. Cuando ellos entran en bakcheia, como lo han hecho hoy, es porque la “persona” que detectan ya no es mas una persona, ya no hay luz en su corazón, ni una poca. Gente así, ya no la perciben como perciben a un humano o a un animal, la perciben como a un monstruo. Por eso no pueden evitar cazarlos y detenerlos, por que aman al mundo demasiado para dejar que esos monstruos sigan trayendo dolor y caos, no cuando ellos aman que los seres vivos sean felices —Dicro volteó a mirarle, sus ojos amatista atornasolados brillaban extraño con el reflejo de luz sanguinolenta del atardecer. —Ellos jamás podrían ignorar el llamado a proteger a los suyos. Jamás lo harán.

℘℘℘

_Santuario de Athena._

_Presente. 3:33 am_

Una brillante estrella cruzó el firmamento en plano descendente, con una luz tan intensa que llamó poderosamente la atención de Dohko. El Anciano Maestro iba caminando, de madrugada, hacia el templo principal, cuando aquella chispa extraña se perdió en un segundo de su vista. 

—Qué extraño presentimiento —se dijo mientras analizaba lo que había sentido al ver el cometa.

Mas de dos siglos y medio le habían enseñado a ser observador y a prestar oídos a sus intuiciones. Aquella estrella había dejado a su paso una estela de angustia, como un llamado de atención a algo que podría pasar, pero no anunciaba aparentemente un peligro inminente, así que luego de unos minutos, cuando estuvo seguro que nada iba a pasar en ese momento, afianzó el canasto de mimbre que llevaba al hombro y continuó su caminata hasta arriba.

Cuando llegó, todo estaba tranquilo. Los guardias de ronda nocturna estaban despiertos, pero todavía espabilaron mas la espalda cuando lo vieron acercarse. Algunos comentaron al maestro que Shion estaba ya dormido y que lo anunciarían, pero Dohko, cuando escucho sus palabras, sólo rió, divertido:

—¡Son muy ingenuos, queridos muchachos, si creen que Shion está dormido! —los guardias lo miraron confundidos mientras lo dejaban pasar al pasillo que daba a la habitación de Shion.

Mientras tanto, Deathmask abrió los ojos abruptamente. Se desperezó de la cama, estaba sudando, la posición de la luna revelaba que estarían en la hora mas profunda de la noche, pasadas las 3 de la mañana seguramente. Se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza. Aquello, más que un sueño, había sido un recuerdo.

Había soñado con un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos cuando comenzaba a salir con Dicro, Enola y Zephir a divertirse, cuando comenzaba a entender los misterios detrás del comportamiento báquico. Pero, había sido demasiado real, en verdad había transportado su mente a esa época. No recordaba quién era y que eso había sido un sueño hasta que, mirar los ojos de la joven de cabello vino, le había generado un paradójico y aterrador deja vú.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso precisamente vino a mi cabeza?" se decía mientras se tomaba la frente, y luego se volvía a girar a la cama con hastío. "Creo que masturbarme pensando en ella ya me está haciendo daño".

Trató de dormirse de nuevo, pero no pudo. A pesar de que se convencía de que lo que había soñado era sólo producto de sus desahogos antes de dormir, algo en su mente lo molestaba, insistiéndole en que aquello no era normal.

Se sintió de pronto asustado al no entender lo que podía estar pasando detrás de aquel sueño. Servino, quien había detectado su malestar, había despertado y acercado a la cama, donde recargó la cabeza en la orilla y le clavó la mirada, como preguntándole si estaba bien.

El canceriano le acarició las orejas y quiso decirle que se encontraba bien pero no pudo, se le atoraba la frase en la garganta, así que mejor optó por no decir nada y permitir, por esa noche, que el animalito subiera a su cama y durmiera a su lado.

Sólo así logro volver a dormir.


	16. Chapter 16

La galería que daba a la habitación de Shion era grande y tranquila, cualquiera juraría que todos dormían en ese momento. El traje chino esmeralda del maestro Dohko se perdía en las sombras nocturnas. Hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser porque la camisa china la llevaba abierta y, abajo, sólo tenía una camiseta blanca que dejaba muy al descubierto parte del pecho bronceado, que lo hacía resaltar como una luz en la oscuridad.

—¡BUENAS NOCHES, SHION! —gritó con todos sus pulmones luego de haber abierto las enormes puertas de roble de la habitación de Shion de una buena patada.

El nombrado dio un respingo fatal, detrás de un enorme escritorio de ébano, repleto de papeles, la silla dio un golpeteo gracioso al estrellar de nuevo sus patas contra el piso.

—¡Hijo de... ! ¡Estás Demente! 

—No te aguantes las ganas, Shion —siguió Dohko mientras cerraba las puertas a sus espaldas con el pie. —Suéltalo desde el diafragma: ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

—¡¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, por todos los dioses?!

Por respuesta, Dohko arrimó una de las sillas del mismo ébano negro, y se sentó justo enfrente de Shion.

—Eso bien podría preguntártelo a ti, embustero. Me imaginé que seguirías despierto en tu habitación cuando vi que habías mandado a Luna*, Aioros y Saga a dormir, y ellos te habían obedecido.

Shion se rascó la cabeza. A veces, que Dohko lo conociera tanto, era una desventaja.

—Tuve que hacerlo, ninguno de los tres se separa de mí. Mientras siguiera investigando en los archivos del Santuario no me iban a dejar. Necesitan descanso, así que les dije que fuéramos todos a dormir unas horas, y cuando ya no me vieron, volví por los archivos pendientes y los traje aquí. 

—¿Y por lo menos valió la pena la mentira? —le dijo mientras señalaba toda la pila de documentos sobre y, al lado, del escritorio.

—No mucho —tuvo que aceptar Shion con desgano. —Hemos ido muy atrás en los archivos, y aún parece no ser suficiente.

Dohko observó las penetrantes ojeras en los ojos de Shion y, sin mayor ceremonia, le colocó el cesto de mimbre en el escritorio. Shion tuvo que usar su telequinesis para quitar muchos documentos antiguos que Dohko hubiera maltratado sin importarle nada. 

—Fui a ver a mis niños a Lu Shan hace unos días, Shunrey me dio mucha comida. Te traje algo para que comas, porque de seguro no pensaste en eso cuando saliste a hurtadillas por los documentos. 

Abrió la cesta de mimbre y un vapor agradable salió: el contenido estaba caliente y listo para servir. Había incluso una olla de barro, tapada. que contenía té, y otra con vino.

—Gracias, amigo, pero debo seguir trabajando.

—Para eso vine. Siéntate a comer un rato. Dime por dónde te ayudo y te remplazo mientras terminas.

El Patriarca se le quedó mirando, iba a decirle que no era necesario, pero el Tigre de Oriente ladeó su rostro con expresión retadora. Shion conocía esa expresión, si se seguía negando, Dohko era muy capaz de obligarlo a comer, así que decidió ceder. 

—Está bien —respondió mientras tomaba la cesta de mimbre y le daba a Dohko el documento que estaba leyendo. —Puedes continuar desde este fascículo.

El Libriano tomó el documento y se acomodó bien en el escritorio para leer adecuadamente la información. Shion tomó las cosas y fue a sentarse a su cama, a unos pasos, mientras ponía el cesto de mimbre en el piso y sacaba los bultitos amorosamente envueltos en paños de tela bordada.

—¿Hay algo que estés buscando específicamente?

—Cualquier cosa que hable de un lugar llamado _Sheol _—comentó el tibetano mientras se retiraba la pesada túnica negra que indicaba su grado patriarcal, para quedar sólo en pantalones. Sus sandalias eran de piel con detalles en oro. 

—¿Qué es Sheol?

—La información que hemos encontrado, aunque poca, señala la ubicación del ejército de Deimos y Phobos en el Sheol. Las indicaciones mas geográficas dicen que es un valle, las mas poéticas indican al Sheol como un lugar relacionado a las religiones cristianas.

—Sheol no se escucha como un término cristiano común.

—Porque no es latino, parece ser que viene de algunas raíces hebreas.

—No me gusta cuando los datos mitológicos se mezclan con doctrinas tardías. Hace más difícil rastrearlos —comentó Dohko mientras le indicaba a su amigo que le alcanzara uno de los dumpling que estaba comiendo.

El hombre de cabello esmeraldino se lo arrojó con precisión y el otro lo atrapó sin lío.

—Es una lata, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Deimos y Phobos son considerados daimones, nunca recibieron un culto especifico, ni tuvieron misterios relacionados, festivales, nada que los asocie a ninguna parte en específico en el mundo real, su culto está completamente anexo al de Ares; su padre.

—Eso lo complica más— Dohko entendía eso muy bien, posterior a la guerra que tuvo el Santuario con Eris, paralela a la rebelión de Saga, todo lo relacionado con ella y Ares estaba en vigilancia constante o había sido sellado por la mano de la princesa Athena. Los propios Deimos y Phobos fueron vencidos en dicho conflicto, lo que hacía imposible que ellos estuvieran detrás de todo. — Hay otra voluntad detrás.

—La pregunta es: ¿cuál? —sentenció el tibetano luego de dar un sorbo profundo a su copa de vino, que le supo muy agradable, Dohko seguía recordando cuál era su vino favorito.

El Patriarca ya no dijo mas en ese momento, y se dedicó a satisfacer el apetito mientras observaba a Dohko trabajando. Para su sorpresa, el Tigre de Oriente tenía una capacidad enorme para leer y analizar información a gran velocidad. Leía legajos de documentos como si fueran instrucciones de martillo, y mientras leía, escribía con la otra mano los datos que consideraba interesantes o relevantes, y en qué documento y sección los había leído. ¡Ni siquiera necesitaba ver la página para escribir derecho!

—Nunca pensé que te volverías tan ordenado y eficiente con la documentación —comentó con dejo hilarante. —No había notado que ya eras ambidiestro.

—¡Cállate, borrego majadero! —respondió el chino con una sonrisa, al final entendía por qué Shion se lo decía, cuando tenían la edad que aparentaban, siempre debía pedirle ayuda a Shion con la maldita burocracia que, a veces, requería el servicio del Santuario. —Bueno, te imaginarás que en Lu Shan, durante dos siglos, uno puede llegar a aburrirse mucho. Así que leía mucho, con el tiempo comencé a hacer mis propios escritos sobre algunos temas, y también comencé a traducir documentos del tibetano o del sanscrito al chino y viceversa, por eso se ha vuelto tan sencillo para mi.

Shion lo miraba con la boca abierta, impresionado.

—¿Y en 4 años nunca pudiste decirme? ¿Dónde tienes tus escritos?

—En casa, ¿dónde mas?

—¿Por qué nunca los has traído?

—No vi necesidad, son cosas que hice para distraerme, aunque de muchas me siento muy satisfecho, no sé si tienen relevancia para estar en los archivos del Santuario.

—Tráelos, me intriga saber qué hiciste.

—Eres un borrego metiche. Los traeré luego, cuando solucionemos esto.

Aquella última frase los puso serios a ambos. Un enfrentamiento que implicaba a los dioses siempre era un peligro de grado letal, y aún si conseguían la victoria, eso no significaba que la orden saldría indemne. Ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie.

—No pongas esa cara, Shion. Me aterra verte con mirada de cordero degollado —musitó Dohko.

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Que yo no voy a permitir que masacren a nuestros muchachos —murmuró con determinación casi furiosa.

—Lo entiendo, porque yo tampoco lo haré —le respondió con igual determinación —¿Sabes? Me preguntaba por qué no habías nombrado a Aioros Patriarca en estos 4 años, pero viéndote con esta cara creo entenderlo.

Shion desvió un poco el rostro, como si aquello hubiese sido un acto vergonzoso.

—Sé que debí hacerlo, pero no pude. Nada me cuesta ser el Patriarca un poco mas, a cambio de que Aioros recupere algo de todo lo que dio. Y ahora, con esto, nombrarlo Patriarca sería como lavarme las manos del problema y dejarlo solo.

—Tú nunca te lavarías las manos, aún sin ser el Patriarca, Shion. Además, ibas a hacerlo cuando Athena descendiera al mundo, lo cual siempre es vaticino de líos.

—En ese entonces, pese a mi manejo de cosmos, mi cuerpo ya estaba envejecido y mi fuerza ya no era la misma. El Patriarca debe ser el mas poderoso de todos los Caballeros. Era necesario en ese momento. Pero ahora, renacimos gracias a nuestra Diosa, con los cuerpos que teníamos justo antes de morir, tenemos la sabiduría de siglos y la fuerza de jóvenes. Puedo ser el Patriarca un poco mas, no voy a entregarle a Aioros un Santuario en ruinas, con las casas vacías y el cementerio lleno… como el que nosotros recibimos.

El Tigre de Oriente contempló el semblante de su amigo, cansado pero ennoblecido, y decidió que ya estaba bien de que los dos estuvieran solos.

—Lo haremos. Le dejaremos a nuestros muchachos un mejor Santuario, y luego de eso nos retiraremos. Nos iremos juntos a nuestras montañas, tomaremos té de mantequilla en los acantilados donde se confunden cielo y tierra, sentados, mientras hablamos de las ocurrencias de nuestros pupilos y mis nietos.

El Patriarca iba a sonreír ante aquella fantasía tan bella, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sobre aquella bella ingenuidad, se detuvo a pensar en la última palabra, y lo miró atónito.

—¿Nietos?

La sonrisa de Dohko se ensanchó hasta sus orejas.

—Acabo de saberlo cuando fui recién: Shunrey está esperando un hijo.

La sonrisa de Shion acompañó a la de Dohko. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba de pie, mientras tiraba del Tigre para levantarlo y abrazarlo, llenándolo de felicitaciones. Ambos sabían lo mucho que significaba aquella noticia. Y no porque no amaran a Shoryu, el pequeño niño al que habían adoptado Shunrey y Shiryu, cuando ella lo había encontrado siendo un bebé, abandonado en las montañas, y que ya tenía cumplidos ocho años. Más bien porque aquello significaba el final del distanciamiento emocional que el Dragón había colocado entre él y la muchacha, posterior a recuperar la memoria.

En aquellos años sin memoria, Shiryu había formalizado su relación, habían decidido esperar a tener la mayoría de edad para casarse, y no darle un hermanito pronto a Shoryu para poder dedicarle atención y recursos más adecuados. De esa manera habían formado un precioso hogar. Pero poco tiempo luego de casarse, cuando consideraban que era momento de llamar a la cigüeña, la memoria del Dragón había vuelto a él, y se molestó con Shunrey porque ella sí sabía quién había sido en el pasado. Lo sabía y había callado para que pudieran estar juntos.

Si bien Shiryu nunca dejó de tratarla con el respeto y el amor que siempre le había tenido, y que siempre le tendría, aquella grieta en su confianza costó en sanar, aún a través de la paciencia, la comprensión, y una mano de la sabiduría de Dohko.

—¡Me alegra que al fin hayan resuelto todo!

—A mi también, estaba a nada de poner a Shiryu en mis piernas y darle de azotes.

Shion acercó la silla para seguir comiendo y hablar con Dohko mientras terminaba. Luego ambos siguieron recabando información, pero hablando sosegadamente de los planes por venir mientras compartían té y vino: el nombre que estaban considerando para el bebé, dónde construirían la habitación, el diseño de la cuna que Dohko quería hacerle. El Tigre del Oriente estaba entusiasmado porque se había perdido a Shoryu cuando bebé, y no pensaba perderse nada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

El Carnero del Himalaya lo escuchaba encantado, mientras comentaba lo mucho que le gustaría que Mu o Kiki llegaran a tener hijos, y el sol los alcanzó de esa manera. Hubo un momento en que Shion miró por entre los ventanales, llenándose los ojos de los bellos riscos y montañas blancas de Grecia, el clima era fresco y la esencia del aire muy pura. Miró a su amigo mientras escribía, sin este notarlo, y pensó con mucha alegría que, definitivamente, eso de pasar el resto de su ancianidad conversando con su amigo estaría bastante bien. Y se prometió, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, que lucharía porque aquello se hiciera realidad.

Para él.

Para ambos.

Para todos.

Por Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Si peguntan de que Luna estoy hablando, me refiero a Luna de Sextante. Personaje que aparece en el bellísimo juego de la compañía China Tencent: Saint Seiya Awakening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, a fin tuvo que suceder, mi temporada de trabajo se vino fuerte y me impidió escribir adecuadamente, más aparte el tiempo de edición. Una disculpa de antemano, solo les recuerdo que yo avisé cuando inicie, y no puedo prometer que no va a volver a pasar, pero sepan que me esforzare por que tarde en pasar, y que no se extienda tanto el tiempo. Solo espero que no los decepcione el capítulo, me esmeré mucho en la escena sexual para que eso no pasara. También debo decirles que van a comenzar a ver algunas palabras con asterisco (*), si ven una frase o palabra con ese símbolo, significa que hay una nota al final del texto que explica la palabra, la frase o el concepto. Sé que los capítulos anteriores no tienen muchas de estas notas, poco a poco las iré agregando. 
> 
> Saludos y, una vez más, gracias por la paciencia.

Dohko lamentó abiertamente haberle demostrado sus habilidades a Shion para trabajar documentos porque, luego de eso, su amigo le encomendó que dirigiera las actividades de un segundo grupo de investigación. Mientras que el Patriarca dirigiría a Aioros y a Luna para seguir investigando, Dohko haría su parte con Saga y con Alfa.* Esta última se trataba de una de las pocas Saintias que habían sido nombradas posterior a la guerra de Eris, había llegado de una edad más avanzada que el común, pero había demostrado habilidades con el cosmos (pequeñas pero innegables) toda su vida. Shion permitió su ingreso porque Aldebarán la descubrió y la pidió como su alumna, sin embargo, había necesitado posterior ayuda de Saga para una parte de su entrenamiento, por lo que se habían vuelto cercanos.

El Carnero del Himalaya sabía que Dohko iba a refunfuñar por aquello, pero no tenía muchas opciones al respecto. Aunque la biblioteca principal del Santuario contaba con buena cantidad de asistencia (la cual estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas también buscando información), los archivos secretos de Star Hill, sin embargo, no podían ser accedidos por cualquiera, excepto por el Patriarca, su sucesor, y aquel o aquellos a quienes considerara suficientemente aptos y discretos para manejar esa información —posterior al correspondiente juramento sobre la cabeza de Athena de guardar secreto sobre todo—. Nunca antes habían podido entrar tantas personas a los archivos de Star Hill, pero era necesario, era demasiada información y, si lo hacía sólo con Aioros, no terminarían nunca.

La biblioteca de Star Hill era mayormente subterránea. Aunque el primer piso estaba junto al resto del antiguo observatorio y templo exclusivo de Athena y el Patriarca, todo el resto se hundía por dentro de la montaña. Pisos y pisos repletos de información, sólo iluminados por la luz artificial de antorchas y espejos. No había ni una abertura que pusiera en riesgo el recinto, por lo que la luz del sol jamás había entrado a aquellos rincones.

La Saintia de _Retículo* _estaba justamente en uno de los estudios repartidos en los pisos, terminando de leer algunas cosas con la luz intensa de las antorchas y algunas lámparas de aceite encendidas, cuando el geminiano entró, buscándola, con algo en las manos.

— ¿Qué tal tus ojos? —fue la pregunta del griego de cabellos añil oscuro.

La Saintia cerró los ojos color canela y se masajeó el arco de la nariz.

—Gracias al remedio de Dohko están mejor, pero, _obviously, it just works for a little while_.* Ya voy entendiendo por qué Luna ha tenido que taparse los ojos cuando está fuera de aquí, la luz se vuelve un suplicio.*

El geminiano sonrió, le divertía cómo a la chica se le salían frases en inglés de modo tan natural. Su sueño había sido viajar a Grecia desde niña, así que había estudiado los idiomas con ahínco, junto con otros muchos conocimientos en letras.

—Podrías subir los escritos a la sección iluminada de la biblioteca. 

—¿Y recorrer todas esas horribles escaleras una y otra vez? ¡Nunca! Es más eficiente quedarse en los estudios.

—No te culpo, cuando venía aquí hacia lo mismo.

—No entiendo cómo no te fregaste los ojos con la luz tan escasa.

—Ventajas de ser un Dorado y evitar el desgaste con cosmos. Igualmente, en esa época me sentía más cómodo en la oscuridad. La odiaba y al mismo tiempo requería de ella para tener algo de paz.

El geminiano suspiró, y soltó, mas para sí mismo que para ella, una extraña afirmación, mientras miraba los estantes llenos de papeles:

—Me sorprende que Shion me haya permitido ingresar aquí de nuevo. 

—No tendría por qué no permitírtelo. Confía en ti. 

Saga sonrió de medio lado, pensó en decir algo mas, pero no quiso sentirse demasiado patético, no frente a ella. Así que mejor se acercó a la mesa. Alfa no había notado que llevaba una pequeña canasta.

—Shion nunca nos descuida, pero hay que admitir que Dohko es más "consentidor".

La chica abrió el contenido, casi desesperada. No había querido admitirlo, pero se moría de hambre. Sin embargo, la idea de subir por todos los pisos a buscar algo de comida le resultaba igualmente odiosa. 

—Bastante consentidor. Incluso mandó una botella de vino —dijo mientras la sacaba junto con un par de quesos, pan caliente, carne preparada y otras cosas.

—De hecho, esa es adición mía. Dijiste que te gustaba así que la traje para ayudarte a que sea más tolerable esto. 

Dicho eso, se despidió y dio media vuelta.

—Espera, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Necesito alguien responsable cerca o puedo malpasarme con el vino.

—No sabía que eras mala copa.

—Algo así, tiendo a ponerme más descuidada si como y tomo mucho, y si le hago daño a algo de lo que está aquí el Patriarca me manda derecho al calabozo.

—Sólo hay una copa de vino. —Trató de resistirse un poco más.

—Si no te molesta, la compartimos. ¡Vamos! No me dejes sola, o me van a encontrar en pleno coma alimenticio babeando folletos.

Él río divertido al imaginarlo, y decidió ceder.

—Voy por los escritos que debo terminar de revisar y regreso.

Y así lo hizo. Mientras comían y compartían el vino siguieron trabajando, haciendo pasar las horas más rápido.

—Saga, creo que encontré algo aquí —le dijo mientras le señalaba un libro muy viejo y muy alto, grueso y grande. El mencionado lo tomó y comenzó a leer.

—Parece un diario.

—Lo es. En la investigación que realizó el maestro Dohko; había detallado una mención en un escrito. Alguien hablaba de unas criaturas monstruosas, venidas del Sheol, y había citado: "muy similares a las descritas por Penteo de Rodorio". Me llamó la atención y busqué los escritos que pudieran coincidir, y este es, creo yo, el diario de ese tal Penteo.

Saga comenzó a pasar las hojas. Estaban raras, los textos no parecían coincidir con el tamaño de las páginas y había muchos espacios en blanco. Las que sí estaban completas, y eran inmensas, eran las ilustraciones, la mayoría, de criaturas horripilantes, con su correspondiente descripción. 

—Al inicio del diario, uno de los escribas colocó la fecha, y comentó que habían requerido acomodar el diario como libro para evitar su desgaste. Pero el diario de Penteo es más viejo y estaba, aparentemente, escrito en muchos pergaminos. Lo que hicieron fue recortar las anotaciones y acomodarlas así para cuidarlo mejor. Aparte de eso, todo, todo en el libro, viene de la mano de Penteo.

—Sigo sin ver por qué es tan importante.

—Lee donde comienzan las anotaciones de Penteo.

Saga se movió a ese punto y comenzó a leer:

_ Yo, Penteo Kalonimos, he nacido y crecido en el pueblo de Rodorio, a la vera del Santuario de la virgen Tritogenia._

_ Comienzo el día de hoy este Diario de Apariciones, a petición del Sumo Pontífice, el Patriarca Belerofonte, y de la sagrada diosa Athena, a la que tengo el honor de prestar vida, muerte y gloria._

_ Mi vida no ha sido diferente a la de cualquier soldado raso del Santuario, mi infancia transcurrió en las calles de Rodorio sin inquinas._

_Mi trabajo y mis méritos me llevaron a ascender a comandante de legiones* en el Santuario_

_ Todo fue paz, hasta que la Guerra Santa llegó, en contra de aquel llamado Asesino de Hombres, Ares, de oscuros cabellos._

_ A mí me tocó, con tan pésimo hado, estar de guardia cuando fue atacado el templo del Carnero Blanco, Aries de torcidos cuernos, sin que estuviera en él su protector._

_ En un arrebato desesperado, en mi afán de vengar a mis compañeros caídos, y evitar el paso de los Enyalos del sangriento Ares, por un segundo, desperté el Séptimo Sentido._

_ Una chispa apenas, pero que sirvió para dar tiempo al caballero de Tauro para llegar al auxilio y detenerlos._

_ Desperté sin un brazo y sin un ojo._

_ También con la sentencia cruel de que mi cuerpo había quedado demasiado lastimado así que,_

_ a pesar de haber demostrado dotes para poder alcanzar un grado mayor, si vuelvo a alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido, probablemente mi cuerpo no aguante y muera hecho polvo._

_ Sin embargo, a raíz de mi milagro, abrí del todo mi Sexto Sentido, y ahora veo, escucho, y percibo cosas que la mayoría de las personas no._

_ He quedado en un punto medio._

_ Veo cosas que la gente común no, pero cosas que tampoco seres con cosmos más fuertes pueden ver, porque ellos son demasiado elevados para percibirlo a menos de que ese sea su deseo._

_ "Médium" me han llamado._

_ Estos horribles terrores a los que tengo acceso, por mucho que trato de limitar el don, son ahora parte de mi vida, la princesa Athena no puede quitármelo, porque ha sido una voluntad,_

_ más grande que ella misma, la que me lo ha dado._

_ Pero a cambio me ha conferido un hogar en el territorio sagrado del Santuario, donde estos fenómenos ocurren lo menos posible, para darme algo de paz._

_ A cambio, me he comprometido a llevar registro de todo aquello que vea, para entender y, de ser necesario, para poder combatir a estas cosas que veo,_

_ porque si bien esta visión me permite ver cosas maravillosas, son las cosas oscuras, las negras penumbras repletas de horror y maldad, las más comunes en este mundo._

El geminiano la miró, con algo parecido al asombro en la mirada. Ella tomó el libro y pasó varias páginas hasta que llegó a una de las que le interesaba, para pedirle que leyera. El texto venía acompañado de la ilustración correspondiente, toda la hoja era negra y sólo en un blanco difuso, similar a llamas, la forma descrita en el texto:

_Hasta el día de hoy pensaba, como todos los que tienen la desgracia de cruzárselas, que estas criaturas nefastas compartían el mundo con nosotros._

_ Que sus madrigueras coincidan, lamentablemente, con cosas humanas: construcciones, personas, lugares. Pero me he dado cuenta que varias de estas bestias (si no todas) vienen de otro lado._

_ Pasé junto a un campo de batalla tan reciente que la sangre aún estaba fresca, saliendo de los cuerpos._

_ El atardecer estaba por terminar, y en el sitio donde las sombras ya imperaban, vi una puerta de flamas plateadas: la forma que dibujaban era oval._

_ Pensé en una hoja afilada de laurel y alrededor, símbolos que la limitada vista física de mi ojo sano me impidió definir. Pero estaba ahí, como la rasgadura de una garra a nuestro mundo._

_ Su interior era negro, y de esa extraña puerta salieron criaturas. Ya las había visto, son a las que, a falta de saber su nombre, las he llamado Sarotes*._

_ Salieron todas, una a una, de aquella pequeña abertura, resguardándose en las sombras, deambulando en ellas como perros hambrientos, esperando a que Helios se fuera para correr a los cadáveres._

_ No quise quedarme a ver cuándo eso pasara._

—Que lúgubre.

—Espera, esto se pone mejor.

La Saintia adelantó más páginas y le mostró otro fragmento:

_La desgracia quiso que en mi trayecto a Rodas encontrara inconvenientes._

_ He tenido que regresar al pueblo donde me resguardé el día antes, llegando ya pasado el ocaso. Iba en la noche, haciendo memoria de las fórmulas sagradas que Deva, el caballero de Virgo,_

_ me ha enseñado para defenderme de las criaturas oscuras. Pero no ha sido una criatura oscura lo que se me ha atravesado. La calle estaba casi sola cuando vi a un hombre muy a lo lejos._

_ Me llamó la atención por que portaba un ropaje extraño, como forjado, que me recordó a los Santos de bronce. Mi vista se clavó en él, y mi interés despertó cuando vi que pasaba por entre la gente_

_ como si no existiera._

_ Corrí tras él. No me prestó atención. Efectivamente era invisible para todos, menos para mí. Lo alcancé a ver mejor._

_ Las túnicas y la armadura eran un juego entre grises y blancos, con algunos toques oscuros, y llevaba un carcaj alto, repleto de flechas de un plateado plomizo particular._

_ El carcaj estaba sobre su hombro, y caminaba buscando un sitio más privado. Estaba muy lejos, apenas lo alcancé al correr, en un callejón pestilente, y lo vi extender la mano y la puerta negra y plata_

_ se abrió ante él, a su voluntad._

_ Tal vez fue mi emoción (o tal vez que él fuera un hombre), que cometí la imprudencia de gritarle, de pedirle que esperara un momento para hablarle. El hombre me miró aterrado y sorprendido, como si fuera la_

_ primera vez que un ser como él le hablara en su vida. Tal vez por esa impavidez me dejó acercarme demasiado, y sólo hizo afán de apartarse cuando estaba a cuatro pasos de él._

_ —Ignoro a razón de qué es que tú puedes verme, pero apártate, imprudente, antes de que salgas lastimado._

_ Me detuve. Para que notara que le respetaba me arrodillé de golpe y, tanto como me lo permitían mis pulmones, le supliqué que me explicara, ya que él era el primer hombre que veía salir por aquella puerta, en vez_

_ de a esas bestias. Que sólo quería respuestas. Y tal vez fue esa desesperación, o mi aspecto maltratado por la guerra,_

_o tal vez el agrado de haber sido visto en una vida de invisibilidad, que cedió a decirme estas pocas palabras:_

_ —Soy Lefrain, Fobia* al servicio de los gemelos oscuros, hijos de la dorada Afrodita y el brutal Ares, portador de la Thymós* de Kará*. Te advierto, hombre de vista desgraciada, apartarte de esta puerta y de todo_

_ aquello que salga de ella. Todas estas criaturas que ves, han nacido del mundo o de dimensiones aún más bajas que él, y han hecho su nido en el valle del Sheol, donde estamos ocultos todos nosotros. Jamás cruces la_

_ puerta o caerás en el valle y serás perseguido hasta enloquecer, y en el peor de los casos, capturarán tu alma para usarla como juguete a su placer. Apártate también de aquellos que son como yo, porque nuestro deber es_

_ hacer crecer el miedo en el corazón del mundo. La puerta se abre ahí donde el miedo gobierna con mano de hierro, ahí donde el terror ha hecho nido y masacres._

_ Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y antes de entrar me miró sobre del hombro._

_ —Por tu bien, más vale no volvernos a ver._

_ Su sentencia me heló la sangre, pero él cruzó sin darme mayor importancia de la que ya me había dado._

El griego de cabello añil oscuro la miró, atónito.

—Esto es impresionante.

—¿Verdad? Con esto, ahora sabemos que existe un modo de entrar al Sheol.

—No es sólo eso —afirmaba emocionado—. Nos confirma el tipo de ropajes del ejército del terror. Nos corrobora que se trata de ellos al llamarlas Fobias, el tipo de armas, y también los peligros que se enfrenta en el paso por el Sheol. Imagino que no has terminado de buscar todas las referencias.

—No, pero estoy segura que podemos encontrar más información del Sheol.

—Excelente.

En un arrebato poco usual en él, el geminiano cerró el libro, la abrazó con el brazo libre y le clavó un beso rápido en los labios. Los dos quedaron mirándose un momento luego de que pasó, ofuscados, preguntándose si realmente había pasado. Alfa lo miraba, con las mejillas algo tiznadas de rojo, pero no sabía si era por lo ocurrido o por el vino.

—Tú no hubieras compartido una copa con nadie —afirmó ella.

—Nunca —respondió —. Y tú no eres mala copa.

—No.

Sin decir más, ella lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó más tiempo que el pequeño beso de antes.

—Hay que avisarles sobre esto —comentó ella cuando se separaron.

—Puede esperar —atajó él mientras colocaba el libro en la mesa... y a ella la pegaba contra la pared para besarla.

Más profundo.

Más largamente.

Más que nunca antes de ese día.

℘℘℘

_Cercanías de Atenas._

_Poco después del ocaso._

Cruzando por el monte Himeto, se escuchaban alegres risas entre los árboles, que rompían con el silencio que comenzaba a reinar en la rivera nocturna ateniense.

—¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Ya era tiempo!

Festejaba una joven mujer rubia con el cabello quebrado, poco más arriba de sus hombros, de algo más de 21 años. Caminaba brincoteando con alegría, enfundada solamente en su armadura de un blanco azulino iridiscente. Su piel llena de pecas, y su carcaj lleno de flechas diamantinas, que soltaban chispas arcoíris con la luz, trinaban como compartiendo su entusiasmo. 

—La mano del señor Dionisio siempre a tus órdenes —le decía, con esa misma felicidad, un muchacho de algo más de 18 años, mas moreno que ella. Sus ojos anaranjados, brillantes, estaban tupidos de pestañas, y se veían profundos gracias al delineado egipcio que él se hacía siempre: su cabello era lacio y en tres capas, y llegaba a media espalda.

—Gracias a los dioses que le inspiraste esa idea de la botella de vino. Llevaba más de un año logrando que él rompiera esa barrera. No pensé que se requeriría tan poquito para lograr abrir la diana en su corazón.

—Para serte franco, también me sorprende que fuera con tan poco. Cuando son así de reticentes tengo que ponerlos muy borrachos para que cedan un poquito el paso a las flechas. Significa que ambos ya se morían de ganas de hacerlo, sólo necesitaban un empujón.

—Y él vaya que la va a "empujar" —bromeó—. Tenía quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin "nada".

—Mucho, créeme —se quejó el otro mientras tomaba la pata canina de su _nimata_, anudada a su cintura, y se abanicaba con ella—. Tiene el aroma de una persona que disfruta mucho del sexo, pero es un aroma muy viejo. Me alegro por ella, porque también su aroma gritaba "¡fóllame!"

—Pobrecillos

—¿No crees que haya líos con que ella sea una Saintia?

—Espero que no. La diosa nunca le ha exigido a sus protegidos castidad. No se la pidió a Odiseo, por ejemplo, e incluso cuando se reunió con Penélope le procuró una noche de 3 días para "recuperar" el tiempo. —Y le guiño un ojo de color avellana de modo cómplice. —Y el requisito de sus Saintias es seguir siendo mujeres, no precisamente vírgenes. Aún si esta encarnación de Athena desarrolló una personalidad muy dulce, esperemos que sepa entenderlo. 

—Sólo espero que ellos...

—¿No estropeen nada de los documentos? ¡Ojalá! —acotó a su comentario mientras sonreía.

Sin embargo, su amigo ya no respondió. Ella giró para verlo, él no la miraba. Sostenía la cabeza, alerta, como un animal en caza.

—¡Hey! ¿Todo bien, amigo? —Se empezó a acercar, curiosa, cuando lo vio caer de rodillas, y sostenerse la cabeza, gritando de horror. —¡Khefrén!

—¡Tasha! —gritó en su último arrebato de cordura—. ¡Aléjate Tasha!

—¡No! —alcanzó a gritar ella antes de que la empujara al piso, mientras se transformaba en un bellísimo perro egipcio de tamaño mediano, negro y cristalino como obsidiana.

Salió corriendo siguiendo una dirección. Tasha fue tras él, sabía que había detectado un rastro impuro, pero comenzó a asustarse cuando se dio cuenta que en el piso había, cada cierta cantidad de metros, gotas de sangre. Y luego, mientras más se adentraban en la zona boscosa, incluso algunos jirones de ropa en los arbustos.

Todas sus alarmas se encendieron pero sabía que era inútil tratar de razonarlo con su amigo, quien corría como alma que lleva Hades hasta que, en un claro ya muy dentro del bosque, el veloz perro se detuvo tan abruptamente como si lo hubieran tironeado del cuello con una cadena. 

Tasha se detuvo a observarlo, aquello estaba muy mal, un bacante nunca deja de encontrar a su presa una vez que la ha olfateado, pero Khefrén comenzó a deambular en círculos, cada vez más desesperado, como un perro ciego a quien su olfato y su oído traicionan. Comenzó a enojarse más, a arañar el piso con desesperación, tanta que comenzó a tomar su forma más bestial.

"¡Maldita sea!" pensó aterrada la erota mientras lo veía crecer desmesuradamente, haciendo pedazos sus ropas, y tomar la forma de un bello pero letal licántropo. Su pelaje era brillante como terciopelo, titilaba como estrella con la luz de la luna, los pies eran caninos, las manos eran más bien garras, y toda la cabeza lucia la forma del can egipcio.

Un Anubis encarnado.

Todo un dios mortal.

Que no encontraba a quién matar.

Siguió arañando el suelo y rompiendo piedras y troncos, comenzó a aullar de ira, frustración y dolor. La rubia de ojos avellana sabía que si seguía así, saldría corriendo a buscar el rastro, o encontrar uno nuevo. Pero en el camino no tomaría las precauciones debidas, se iba a dejar ver por quien sea y pasaría por donde fuera y destruirá lo que fuera para lograrlo.

No podía permitirlo, y menos si, como sospechaba, aquello no había sido un accidente. Llamar a otros no era opción tampoco porque tal vez eso era lo que esperaban que hiciera.

Estaba sola con aquel embrollo.

Hizo desaparecer su ágape en un pensamiento. Apareció sobre ella su diáfana túnica blanca, larga. Tomó un jirón de la misma y, pasándosela por todo el cuello, la llenó de sudor. Luego la arrojó, con su puntería de arquera, a la nariz de él.

El aroma fue suficiente para que detuviera sus movimientos, pero quedó en el piso, ofuscado, y aún respirando con ira. Sus instintos estaban encendidos, y fue esta última palabra en su cabeza la que le dio a ella una loca y desesperada idea. Con todo el autocontrol que tenía en ese momento, bajó la túnica de sus hombros, y le mostró los senos, turgentes y medianos, con los pezones suaves como pétalos de rosa pálida. Él le clavó la mirada bestial en el pecho, aun seguía iracundo, pero algo en él se suavizó.

—Me has deseado desde hace tanto, Khefrén. Deja que tu deseo te hable al oído.

La cabeza canina se sacudió, confundida, como si diferentes visiones entraran en ella, y lucharan por un espacio con las otras. Ella se rasgó la larga túnica hasta poco menos de la mitad de los muslos, y se levantó la tela que quedaba para revelar una bellísima ropa interior, blanca, la parte posterior era de seda; la del frente, puro encaje.

La sorpresa en los ojos cánidos fue muy notoria. Ella sonrió, satisfecha, de ver que la mente humana regresaba un poco entre el mar de instintos de Khefrén. Ella introdujo una mano bajo de su lencería y movió un poco los dedos entre los labios íntimos. Un sonido chirriante, sutil, se dejó oír. Las orejas de Khefrén se movieron, curiosas, al percibirlo. Ella bajó la falda rota y colocó la túnica de nuevo sobre sus pechos, y luego se acercó a él, que aún tenía el pelaje encrespado pero ya lucia algo más manso.

—¿Acaso no me deseas, Khefrén? ¿No es esto lo que quieres?

Le acercó la mano delicada a la nariz, y en cuanto la olió se retorció en el piso, aullando, como si lo hubieran golpeado. El torrente de imágenes en su cabeza era de puro gozo y alegría: placer de la experiencia de ella, verla gozar, con hombres, con mujeres, o con ella misma, en pareja o en conjunto.

Aquello fue suficiente para que otros instintos se activaran.

Giró para verla, decidido como cazador, y ella salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la del rastro de sangre que había visto en el piso. Él salió corriendo tras ella, quien se limpiaba la mano con la tela que había arrancado de su ropa, y la iba regando, hecha jirones, para que el aroma lo guiara lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar.

Aun estando descalza, como todos los erotas cuando no portaban su ágape, era veloz, tanto como un caballero de plata, pero Khefrén no tardó en alcanzarla. La atrapó por la espalda y rodaron por el piso. Ella quedó a espaldas suyas, con el peso de su amigo completamente encima. Logró sentir la poderosa erección que se erguía entre aquellas piernas, pero también cómo sus garras volvían a ser mas como manos, mientras que el peso sobre ella se hacía más liviano.

Alcanzó a verlo sobre el hombro: su plan había funcionado. Los bacantes se adaptan por instinto a sus amantes, y si estos están en forma humana y ellos en su forma salvaje, suelen cambiarla para facilitar la cópula sin perder su estado de éxtasis. Sabía que aún no lograba sosegarlo, aunque su aspecto había vuelto a ser más humano, sus manos aun eran toscas y lucían uñas largas como garras, su cabello estaba más largo, sus colmillos estaban crecidos y su pupila alargada. Él se encontraba desnudo, excepto por su nimata cristalina, oscura como la noche, que lo cubría desde la cabeza hasta los muslos.

Pasó la nariz por su nuca, y la olfateo desde ahí hasta la base de la espalda, y luego la dejó levantarse. De pie, cerca de ella, comenzó a sonreírle, con los ojos encendidos de deseo, a pasarse las manos por entre el cabello y todo el cuerpo, el torso moreno bien formado y joven, y el miembro henchido, listo para complacer. Se acercó y, tomándole las manos suavemente, las hizo pasar por los mismos puntos donde él lo había hecho, se acercaba a sus oídos y a su cuello, gruñía de modo cantarín y rozaba la nariz en su piel. La estaba seduciendo, como hacen los machos con sus hembras, pavoneándose frente a ellas para que les dejen montarlas. 

Aquello le extrañó un poco, estaba perfectamente abierta al sexo en ese momento, pero si Khefrén estaba haciéndolo era por que percibía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Ella ya había tenido sexo con bacantes, no era eso lo que la desconcentraba de su propio deseo, porque claro que lo deseaba, Khefrén era guapo y brioso. Si no lo habían hecho antes era porque los bacantes no tenían permitido participar en los festivales de Dionisio hasta los 18 años y muchos, como Khefrén, reservaban su virginidad para la ocasión. 

Sólo quedaba una respuesta: la estaba desconcentrando el hecho de que se sentía observada. Poco antes de salir corriendo del claro donde su amigo había perdido el control, sentía que _algo_ los miraba, estudiándolos, y ese _algo_ aún seguía ahí, y lo que la frustraba era que eso era prácticamente imposible. Era tan desesperante como antes de volverse erota, en su infancia, cuando sentía que alguien caminaba detrás suyo y no veía a nadie.

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse en su amigo, dejar de lado lo más posible aquella sensación desesperante.

Olvidarse de todo.

Se puso de rodillas y acarició los muslos bronce de aquel muchacho, Khefrén gruño con complacencia mientras lo tomaba en sus pálidas manos y acariciaba su piel que ya empezaba a sudar. Tomó su pene con determinación y acercó los senos para acariciarlo con ellos. Su piel íntima era suave y palpitaba como un polluelo asustado en las manos de un extraño, la de ella, blanca pero pecosa, resaltaba con la luz nocturna como el alabastro. El tomó sus hombros, tirando la cabeza atrás, respirando agitado pero con una sonrisa que resaltaba los colmillos.

Concentrarse en él era todo lo que necesitaba. Después de todo, ella llevaba deseando tenerlo también entre sus piernas hacía ya un tiempo.

De un segundo al otro ella se levantó, se arrancó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, solo quedando con sus brazaletes plateados sobre los tobillos y su gargantilla plateada con una joya azul oscura en el centro. Se reclinó dándole la espalda, en el árbol mas cercano, abriendo las piernas para que pudiera verla del todo: una preciosa puerta oval, recubierta de hebras doradas, lo esperaba.

El bacante entendió la invitación, cubrió su espalda mientras que sus manos de uñas afiladas apretaban sus senos medianos, buscando con la cadera la posición adecuada, y al hallarla, comenzar a entrar.

Su garganta soltó un gemido monumental al sentirlo dentro, el primero desde que aquello había empezado. Sintió endurecer los pechos entre aquellas fuertes y amplias manos, él también y los apretó más. Tal vez comprendiendo por instinto su inexperiencia, dejó que ella mandara en el movimiento, conformándose con morder, lamer y llenarse del aroma de su cabello, sus orejas y su cuello. Pero cuando ella comenzó a mover más las caderas, ese cuidado se perdió.

El bajó las manos desde los pechos a sus caderas, y escurriendo las manos en cada muslo, abrió las piernas, y levantó su cadera de una sola, profunda, y apasionada penetración.

La rubia gritó, como si aquel movimiento le hubiera impulsado la voz desde abajo, y volvió a hacerlo cuando él repitió la estocada. Aferró el tronco conforme él comenzaba a moverse con mayor confianza, los pies dejaron de tocar la tierra por un buen rato, bamboleándose en el aire, haciendo brillar a ratos los brazaletes en los tobillos. Khefrén la mantenía abierta, con las manos apretadas en sus muslos que quedarían con las marcas. Sentía escurrir desde dentro, como si hubieran abierto una llave en su vagina, el fresco de la noche le daba una sutil sensación de menta en los labios íntimos. Con esfuerzo enderezó la espalda, luego de un rato, y separó un brazo del tronco del árbol. Busco pegarse a él, atraerlo con la mano libre para poder besarlo, quería verlo gozando, saber que ella lo estaba transformando en hombre en más de un modo.

Ya no importaba por qué había ocurrido.

Entendiendo la necesidad de su amante por instinto, Khefrén la soltó sólo lo suficiente para que girase de frente a él, antes de pegarla contra el tronco, y penetrarla de nuevo. Levantó sus piernas, y para mantenerlas altas y abiertas pasó los brazos bajo ellas y clavó las uñas en la madera, que crujió de un modo casi sensual, como si el árbol mismo también fuera un amante mas en aquel encuentro. Y así, aferrado al árbol como los poderosos brazos del trono de un rey, aceleró, con fuerza, sus embestidas.

Tasha gritó, extasiada, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo explotaba entre sus piernas, comenzó a aullar de placer puro, ella no necesitaba hacer nada, la propia gravedad y las fuertes piernas del otro hacían el trabajo, llevando su pene muy adentro. El aulló también en respuesta, tirando la cabeza al cielo. Ella lo sujetó del cuello en esa posición y se arrojó a morderle los pezones achocolatados al tiempo que otro orgasmo estallaba entre sus piernas. En respuesta, la sorprendió acelerando aún más sus movimientos, haciendo las embestidas más cortas y constantes. 

Y entonces, lo escucho:

—Ta..sha...

—¡Sí! ¡Así! —exclamó ella mientras que lo obligaba a mirarle a la cara. —¡Regresa! ¡Vuelve a mí!

La Bakcheia estaba pasando, lo sintió perder fuerza, estaba por terminar pero no podían interrumpir ahora, o podría volver a caer en ella. 

—¡No pares! —le dijo mientras se sujetaba de un par de ramas sobre su cabeza y aliviaba algo de su peso —¡No pares ahora!

El destrabó las manos del tronco y le sujetó las nalgas.

Ella le rodeó la cadera con las piernas.

Mantuvieron el ritmo, sudando por cada poro, ya estaban al borde de sus fuerzas. Khefrén seguía repitiendo su nombre, cada vez más claro, a ella los senos comenzaban a arderle un poco por el bamboleo, pero siguieron, encantados, engarzados, hasta que él terminó de rodillas con ella sobre su regazo. Al caer y sentirlo entrar más, otro orgasmo corrió entre sus piernas, dejándola exhausta. Y ese último orgasmo fue tan delicioso que él sólo pudo penetrarla un par de veces, más lento, más profundo y más fuerte, hasta que también lo sintió venirse, cálido y lleno de espasmos, en el interior de ella.

Terminaron abrazados, con la piel de sus pechos casi adherida, respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento... —murmuró apenas pudo hacerlo—. ¿Estas bien?

—Sí —le dijo ella acariciando su cabellera negra, algo enredada.

Lo sintió temblar de las piernas y se bajó de su regazo, levantándose frente a él, sus ojos otoñales miraron algo de su semen entre los muslos.

—Vamos a bañarnos juntos al Tiaso —lo invitó ella extendiéndole la mano, él se levantó con las piernas como gelatina, pero comenzaron a caminar, desnudos, hacia el mencionado lugar.

Él se quitó la _nimata_ de sobre la espalda y la cabeza, y cubrió los hombros de ella para que no sintiera frío. La rubia pecosa lo tomó de la mano, caminando lo más tranquila posible. Aquella _cosa_, sea lo que fuere, los siguió durante un rato mas y luego se marchó, aún así, ninguno habló hasta que estuvieron en territorio del Tiaso, en los bosques cretenses.

—Gracias a los dioses, esa _cosa_ ya se fue —comentó Khefrén con un suspiro de hastío.

—¿No pudiste ver qué era?

—No, lo lamento. Por más que lo intenté, no pude entender qué era ni de dónde venía, si era de este mundo o del otro.

—Estoy preocupada —reafirmó ella.

El bello egipcio no dijo nada, ya que también lo estaba. Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que ella se animó a decir aquello que también la molestaba de todo lo pasado:

—Lamento que perdieras la virginidad de esta manera.

—No había otro modo —secundó él—. Igual, pese a todo, lo disfruté mucho. Sólo espero no haberte decepcionado.

—Puedes estar tranquilo —respondió con un sonrojo en las mejillas pecosas— También lo gocé, y mucho.

Llegaron a los manantiales del Tíaso. La rubia dejó la _nimata_ en la orilla y se metieron en uno pequeño con una poza agradable y fresca para lavarse.

—¿Quieres hablar? Ya sabes, sobre lo que viste —. Le pregunto ella, entendiendo que buena parte del mutismo de su amigo se debía a ello. El la miró con algo doloroso enterrado en su mirada, pensó en hablar por un momento, y al final, cerro de nuevo sus labios.

—No. Yo…no podría…

Khefrén se acercó a la orilla, y se sentó en una piedra, dejando que el agua llegara hasta su pecho, las manos sobre las rodillas le daban un aura de cansancio y de dolor.

—Así de malo fue — afirmó.

Khefrén se pasó una mano por el cabello, y miró su reflejo, recordando su infancia cuando iba por agua al río cercano a su hogar.

—Mi infancia fue muy feliz ¿sabes? Yo no sabía que éramos pobres, y aún si lo hubiera sabido, no me hubiera importado. Mis padres siempre estuvieron ahí para mí, para protegerme, y guiarme. No teníamos mucho, pero lo que teníamos de sobra era felicidad. —Un par de lágrimas cayeron en el agua, alterando su tranquilo hablar un segundo. —Eso es lo que hacen los padres: protegen, guían, y aman. Mis padres son todo lo maravilloso que es el mundo, y lo que vi a través de ese rastro…no.

Tasha no preguntó más, caminó hasta su amigo y lo abrazó, permitiendo que su cabeza se perdiera entre sus pechos, pero no en un ánimo erótico, si no de puro y llano cariño: sentía el dolor de su amigo, y quería darle algo de paz.

—Voy a encontrarlo —dijo entre hipidos de dolor—. Un día voy a encontrarlo, y voy a partirle el cuello… después de que termine con él.

—¿Será lento?

—Mucho.

—Bien.

Se quedaron un rato más así, hasta que dejó de llorar.

—Tenemos que reportarlo —afirmó Khefrén aún con la cara entre sus pechos, sintiendo su corazón.

—Lo sé.

—Se pondrán como locos cuando lo sepan.

—También lo sé.

Y sin mediar mayor explicación, se sentó de nuevo sobre su regazo, con las piernas bien abiertas, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El Can Egipcio la miró entre alegre, sorprendido y confundido.

—El caballero de Géminis tiene razón: puede esperar.

Khefrén la abrazó, con un atisbo de miedo mezclado con esperanza.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Hasta el fin, mi amigo – prometió.

Y sin decir más lo besó .

Esta vez, en los labios.

**Notas:**

* Alfa Lazcarez es el OC de una amiga mía de muchos años, quien me autorizó a utilizarlo en este fic. Pueden encontrar su material

tanto en FF. net como en AO3 en los siguientes links:

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa>

<https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1001243/Alfa-Lazcares>

* Retículo es un instrumento para la observación astronómica, y también es una constelación austral.

* La traducción del inglés es: "obviamente, solo funciona por un rato."

* El personaje de Luna de Sextante, del juego Saint Seiya Awakening, aparece con los ojos cubiertos siempre.

* Si quieren ver como es el aspecto del personaje, me base en el que se les da en el juego de Saint Seiya Awakening.

_ * Sarotes_, del griego: Carroñeros.

_ * Fobia_, _Thymós_ y _Kará_, del griego: Miedo, Ira y Alegría, respectivamente.


	18. Chapter 18

Era medio día cuando llegaron a los linderos del Santuario, en donde ya había una escolta esperándolos, encabezada por el caballero del Unicornio, y los comandantes de las tropas. Dicro no había pensado que regresaría al Santuario tan pronto, esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo para poder hacer fuerza emocional, pero las circunstancias demandaban lo contrario. Aún recordaba la expresión taciturna del Pastor del Tíaso, sus bellas facciones indias removidas por preocupación e ira cuando, a detalle, le relataron a ella, a sus compañeros, los líderes de los erotas, y a sus dioses, lo que había acontecido. 

Comenzaron a caminar cuesta arriba con dirección a los 12 Templos Zodiacales. En esta ocasión llevaba los pies cubiertos por las upodématas* de su ágape, en señal de decoro y respeto, además de soportar la caminata enorme que eso significaba. Conforme iba pasando, se daban cuenta que la gente la miraba. En algunas ocasiones había visto a un par murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero podía percibir sus emociones: había preocupación, pero ante todo había curiosidad y morbo.

—Nunca puedes evitar hacer revuelo donde vas, ¿cierto? —le hablo una voz cósmica a la mente, la voz de la persona que subía a su lado.

—Sabes que a mí no me gusta llamar la atención, pero no siempre puedo evitarlo.

—Les das curiosidad, ya sabes, por tu pasado con Deathmask. —Sonrió el otro con sus labios encantadores y soberbios, Dicro odiaba cuando sonreía así, o por lo menos, cuando lo hacia divirtiéndose a su costa. 

—Sí claro, y tu aspecto no tiene nada que ver —reviró el comentario.

Efectivamente mucha de la curiosidad la atraía él, más alto que ella, de piel clara, rubio hasta rozar lo platinado, con un grácil echo que caía junto a su cuello a la izquierda, una pequeña trenza pequeña a la derecha, y otra trenza, indómita y gruesa, que caía por toda su espalda. Llevaba el abdomen semi descubierto por su túnica blanca azulina, que llegaba poco más debajo de las rodillas. La espalda era bastante gruesa, y le daba todavía más porte las hombreras, con cuello alto azul rey, que iban con el conjunto. Aunque sabía que lo que más llamaba de su aspecto eran los penetrantes ojos zafiro, que sobresalían como joyas por entre los flequillos que se escapaban de la trenza y caían en su rostro.

Cuando llegaron a los 12 Templos la comitiva pidió permiso a cada Caballero Dorado, y cada uno dio su permiso y los dejaron pasar. En Géminis, esta vez, también se encontraba Kanon, y acompañó a Saga para dar el permiso. Él y la muchacha intercambiaron miradas, y Kanon le dio un muy ligero saludo moviendo la cabeza cuando siguieron su camino de subida. Saga observó el gesto pero no dijo más, no lo necesitaba, Kanon ya le había contado de dónde la había conocido antes.

Al salir de Géminis un nudo se hizo en el estómago, los nervios le daban vueltas, como un mal bocado revuelto en las entrañas. Sabía cuál era el siguiente templo, y cada paso trataba de quitarse el sudor de las manos de modo sutil. Pero cuando entraron no estaba Deathmask esperándolos, si no Aioria de Leo, quien les concedió el paso tanto por Cáncer como por Leo.

Dicro miró a todos lados, y no vio a Deathmask, tampoco a Servino. Por muy sutil que tratara de ser, no pudo evitar mirar a todos lados buscando al can por ahí, o al menos, escucharlo. También, admitía, se le hacía extraño que Deathmask no hubiera estado presente. Aioria los acompañó desde Cáncer hasta Leo, y una vez llegaron al pórtico de salida de Leo, les dejó avanzar solos. Dicro dio una última mirada atrás, y logro percibir cuando Marín de Águila se acercaba al Santo, luego de esperar decorosamente a que cumpliera su deber. Aioria no alcanzó a verla, pero Marín sí se dio cuenta que los miraba. De modo alegre, la chica de vinoso cabello le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. La reacción de Marín quedó como un misterio bajo la máscara, pero logró percibir en sus emociones que había entendido que la felicitaba por estar junto al León dorado de Athena.

Siguieron subiendo la escalinata sin mayor inconveniente, hasta que llegaron al Templo del Patriarca, donde los estaba esperando este junto con la diosa. Cuando los anunciaron, tomó una bocanada de Aire, como solía hacer para mantenerse calma en los asuntos importantes, hasta que las enormes puertas de olivo se abrieron, y vio que, a unos pasos del trono del Patriarca, se encontraba el caballero de Cáncer, de pie, esperándolos, mirándolos directamente.

El golpe que sintió en el estómago fue tremendo, al punto de sentir náuseas y requerir todo su autocontrol para mantenerse firme y caminar al interior del recinto. Tanto había sido su impacto que no notó al patriarca, al otro lado del trono, y a la diosa con sus bellos cabellos lila castaños en el trono.

—Bienvenidos sean, emisarios de la orden de Eros y Dionisio, al Santuario de la Virgen Tritógena —proclamó Shion

Dicro y su acompañante se arrodillaron, el lino suave de sus túnicas blancas se movió, diáfano, como si tuviera vida propia, hasta reposar en el piso alfombrado.

—Damos gracias por la bienvenida, y rogamos perdón por la premura de la situación —señaló el hombre junto a Dicro—. Yo soy Daka*, Erota de Theía Himeros*, y ella es mi compañera: Dicro, de Theía Tréla. Traemos noticias urgentes y, debemos decir, muy preocupantes.

—Les escuchamos ¿que es lo que está pasando? —inquirió el Patriarca Shion con moderada autoridad.

—Las últimas 36 horas han habido inconvenientes anormales en nuestras duplas de trabajo. No sé si sea de su conocimiento que las tropas de Erotas y el pueblo báquico trabajan juntos para equilibrar las emociones humanas.

—Estamos enterados, de hecho es por ese motivo que solicitamos a Deathmask de Cáncer estar presente también, cuya convivencia con sus órdenes le ha dado oportunidad de orientarnos más al respecto.

El hombre volteó a ver a Deathmask por un momento eterno, con su mirada decidida, pero calma. Como esas miradas que Saga solía dirigirle cuando joven, cuando trataba de adivinar mentira o verdad en sus palabras. El canceriano mantuvo el porte sin amilanarse, y luego, el otro sonrió:

—Bueno verte de nuevo en una pieza, Deathmask. 

—¡He! he roto mi propio récord, veamos cuánto tiempo puedo mantenerme así —le respondió con una sonrisa torva. 

—Regresando al tema, en las últimas 36 horas varios bacantes entraron en backheia de modo abrupto al percibir rastros impuros.

Deathmask respingó ante la noticia y no esperó a que Shion, ni nadie más, hablara:

—¿Cuántos casos?

—24 en todo el planeta, lo más preocupante es que uno de ellos ocurrió a unos kilómetros, en el monte Himeto —respondió Dicro.

—¿Los rastros impuros fueron naturales o sobrenaturales?

—Naturales, todos ellos, y lo peor es que ninguno de los bacantes capturó a su presa —siguió ella—. Ni siquiera lograron identificarlas.

—Eso... eso no es posible. ¿Había bacantes no humanos entre las duplas?

—Sí, ménades y sátiros.

El joven italiano miro a la nada un momento, recordando en un segundo el sueño perturbador más reciente que había tenido. Aquello no podía ser coincidencia.

—¿Deathmask? —lo llamó Shion con una mirada un poco reprobatoria ante su tardanza en explicarse.

Luego de disculparse lacónicamente, procedió a explicar al Patriarca y la diosa el proceso de backheia por rastros impuros. Dicro reconoció algunas de las frases que ella misma le había dicho en algún momento en el pasado, y se sorprendió que pudiera explicarlo tan claro y que recordara con tanta precisión sus palabras.

—Ya veo por qué la urgencia —comentó Saori—. Los rastros eran frescos

—Debían serlo para provocar la reacción —explicó Daka—. Un bacante no entra en backheia tan rápido ni tan fuertemente con rastros viejos ni sobrenaturales. Eso significa que, quien lo haya hecho, detectó a la dupla correspondiente, armó el camino y esperó la reacción más fuerte posible. Estamos de acuerdo en que fueron escenarios peligrosos, y que, de haberlo querido, podrían haber emboscado a las duplas, poniéndolas en riesgo mortal. La invisibilidad de quien lo hizo tampoco fue perfecta, Los bacantes y Erotas lograron percibir que _algo_ les vigilaba, pero nunca lograron saber qué era, qué quería ni dónde estaba

—Tal vez fue por eso que no se arriesgaron a atacarlos —comentó la joven diosa—. Atacarlos hubiera delatado su posición, con habilidad hubieran logrado atrapar al culpable. Me parece que esto es una maniobra de estudio, están analizando las debilidades de las órdenes, y también creo que las propias, están buscando pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles.

—Eso es una empresa de tontos, para un Erota o Bacante nada es 100% invisible, eso es imposible dada nuestra sensibilidad física y psíquica —respondió Daka con escepticismo.

—Aun así, al atacar a duplas incrementa la posibilidad de tener éxito en herirles, aún si no son 100% invisibles —mantuvo la diosa su argumento.

—Eso es cierto —concilio Dicro con sus palabras —, por eso los pastores del Tiaso recomendaron a los dioses de las órdenes incrementar el número de integrantes en los grupos de trabajo. En este momento se ha ordenado que trabajen tres duplas en conjunto, para garantizar que no sean blancos fáciles para futuras trampas, pero la medida no va a servir por mucho tiempo. Nuestros dioses nos han enviado a notificarle para ayudarla a establecer el rumbo de acción más adecuado, no desean tomar cartas en acción sin su apoyo.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido, les pido por favor, denme un momento para hablar con mis acompañantes —agradeció Saori con voz dulce.

—Llévenlos a la antesala para los visitantes —ordenó Shion a uno de los soldados cercanos al lugar—. En cuanto terminemos los mandaremos buscar.

Ambos erotas dieron las gracias, hicieron una reverencia y se levantaron, siguiendo al soldado. Deathmask esperaba que ella volteara a mirarle aunque fuera sólo un segundo, por curiosidad al menos, pero no lo hizo.

—Antes de que empecemos —pidió la diosa—. Hay cosas que no entendí y necesito hacerlo. ¿A qué te referías, Deathmask, cuando preguntaste si el rastro era natural o sobrenatural?

—Básicamente a lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que ocurre con entes sobrenaturales. Los Bacantes tienen el sexto sentido muy abierto, por eso se mueven en la dimensión astral, igual que los erotas. E igual que ellos, o que los médiums, como yo, pueden percibir, ver, incluso pelear contra entes sobrenaturales, tanto si son humanos como inhumanos. Y si los perciben como un peligro, y tienen la oportunidad de quitarlos del camino, lo hacen: poltergeist, demonios, espíritus humanos perversos o en pena, monstruos del bajo astral, brujas negras. De no ser por el control que ellos realizan también en ese sentido, el mundo ya se hubiera convertido en una más de las esferas del infierno.

—Bien, y a qué se referían con "los pastores" del Tiaso, pensé que el Tiaso tenía sólo un dirigente.

—En este caso no, princesa Athena —explicó Shion—. El Tiaso de Dionisio es dirigido por dos personas, una pareja, de hecho, a quienes les llaman "pastores", quienes siempre toman en conjunto las decisiones sobre el Tiaso con la venia de los 4 dioses. 

Saori lo miró un poco extrañada ante la idea, pero con cierta curiosidad de imaginarlo, y ya con las dudas aclaradas pasaron a discutir lo ocurrido. Por supuesto, debían suponer que el ejército del terror estaba detrás de todo, estudiando cómo poder vencer a los Erotas y a los Bacantes. Tenía aún la ventaja de la sorpresa de su lado, pero no podían seguir confiados a ese beneficio. Las investigaciones, aunque reveladoras en muchos detalles, no permitían saber cómo poder ingresar al Sheol y espiar adecuadamente a las Fobias. Y si era cierto que habían conseguido volverse casi invisibles a los sentidos, espiarlos pronto no iba a ser una opción, se estaban quedando cortos en información, y esto no podía seguir así.

—Yo pienso que ya viene siendo hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos —comentó Deathmask—. Creo que debemos capturar a un grupo de Fobias y sacarles cuanta información podamos. Hasta donde sabemos, las Fobias han seguido como si nada, ejerciendo su influencia en las emociones humanas, igual que los Erotas y los Bacantes, quienes han estado teniendo que fingir demencia ante ellos. 

—Eso es un movimiento arriesgado y que nos expondría directamente ante el enemigo. Perderíamos el factor sorpresa —reviró Shion

—El factor sorpresa de nada nos va a servir ante enemigos que no podamos percibir. No sabemos si este nivel de invisibilidad lo están logrando con una técnica, un hechizo o por alguna influencia divina, y no sabemos si es temporal o permanente. Tampoco sabemos por qué, si les interesa vengarse de la derrota que sufrieron sus dioses a manos de Athena, están buscando la cabeza de Eros, pero van tras los bacantes de Dionisio. —El canceriano se acercó, decidido, al trono, y los miró a ambos con determinación. —Necesitamos poner luz sobre el campo antes de que lo que se mueve en estas sombras crezca demasiado.

—Si capturamos a un grupo de Fobias, por muy pequeño que sea, va a ser notado. Más si el enemigo está reforzando justamente sus defensas. Además estas sugiriendo sacarles información a la fuerza, eso conlleva también un desagradable tiempo. —Shion se puso más firme, tanto en porte como en resolución: la sola idea de recurrir a la tortura le daba asco.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la diosa, esperando su opinión al respecto.

—Creo que ambos tienen razón en muchas cosas, en la medida de lo posible, no quisiera usar métodos ignominiosos para poder cambiar la balanza a nuestro lado, pero también es urgente hacer algo que nos ayude a superar esto.

—Athena, ¿usted estaría dispuesta a aceptar un plan como el que propongo, si se pudiera mantener nuestra presencia en el conflicto en secreto, sin captura ni tortura de por medio?

—Sí, lo haría.

El Patriarca y el Cangrejo Dorado se miraron en silencio, y junto con la diosa, dedicaron un rato, que no midieron, a sopesar opciones, hasta que, luego caminar en círculos, el italiano de cabello azulino sonrió profunda, torva y placenteramente:

—Creo que ya sé qué podemos hacer.

℘℘℘

—Están demorando demasiado.

—¿Tan ansiosa estas de irte? —le preguntó Daka desde un asiento, mientras tomaba una taza de té. Junto a él había una bella tetera, en una mesita finamente decorada, que les habían llevado poco después, junto con algunos bizcochos

—No estoy ansiosa.

—No has tocado las galletas —le señaló divertido—. Deja de estar mirando por la ventana y siéntate.

El tono de voz de Daka, aunque era amigable, le era suficientemente conocido para entender que aquello, más que una sugerencia, rayaba en ser una orden, así que la mujer de cabello vinoso se alejó de la ventana y se sentó, junto a él, quien ya estaba sirviéndole una taza de té.

—Que estén tardando significa que están ideando algo y desean concretarlo para que llevemos el plan a oídos del señor Eros y Dionisio de una vez. 

—Ojalá sea algo lo suficientemente tenaz para que salgamos de esto pronto.

—Dicro, sabes que no puedo sentir tus emociones, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que no estás bien. Y tú y yo sabemos por qué motivo es.

—Tendría que haberme quedado callada —le dijo con molestia.

—Lo intentaste, y no funciono —reviró él mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té—. No creo que con él vaya a funcionar tampoco. Tendrás que decírselo algún día.

—No, no es necesario.

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—No va a serlo —y trató de poner punto final tomando una probada muy prolongada del té, pero el de ojos zafiro no soltó prenda.

—Te desea. —Y Dicro se atragantó un poco con el té. —Y mucho.

—¿Qué eso no es una violación al voto de neutralidad? —dijo ella con voz venenosa mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

—De la mía, no. Ya que tú no puedes percibir sus emociones, dado el voto, no creo que esté de más que lo sepas.

—No te pedí que me dijeras

—No pides muchas cosas, me preocupas.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos ahora.

—Por eso lo digo, lo que se viene encima de nosotros es una gran responsabilidad, y tal vez no vas a tener elección, y tendrás que afrontar esto por un bien mayor. Sería mejor que lo hicieras ahora, antes de que haya más cosas qué considerar en el horizonte.

Ella dejó la taza de vuelta en la mesita y se levantó, dándole la espalda, mientras que se abrazaba, como buscando contenerse a sí misma.

—No quiero —lo dijo como un murmullo, apenas audible, y temeroso.

—Por lo menos piénsalo. Yo no te digo esto para lastimarte. Es todo lo opuesto. 

La mujer de piel color latte sintió hervirle las venas. Deseaba poderle gritar a la cara que desde el día que fue a buscarla no había dejado de pensarlo, que cada día la idea se le pasaba 30 veces por la cabeza, y en todas y cada una de las veces llegaba a la misma deducción. Y decidía callar. Pero sabía que no le creería, que lo pensaría una excusa más. Para su buena suerte, mientras juntaba la entereza suficiente para responderle a Daka del modo menos hipócrita posible, alguien tocó a la puerta. Se trataba de una doncella, que pedía que regresaran con ella a la cámara del Patriarca.

Una vez ahí, el Patriarca procedió a explicar el plan trazado: interceptarían a un grupo de Fobias adecuado para un interrogatorio relámpago. Cuando preguntaron a qué se refería, Deathmask explicó el plan más a detalle: necesitaban información, así que interceptarían a un grupo de Fobias, los capturarían en el Yomotsu, y en vez de sacarles la información del modo tradicional, recurrirían a técnicas de manipulación e intromisión mental y nerviosa para obtener la información en minutos. Después borrarían las mentes de las Fobias escogidas y les permitirían regresar al Sheol como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Necesitamos ayuda para escoger un grupo de Fobias, debe ser uno que tenga a una persona de rango adecuado, para poder asegurar contar con información más profunda que la que puede disponer un elemento común de las tropas —comentó Deathmask—. Obviamente debemos descartar el escuadrón de Jarod, por mucho que les pese a ambos.

Daka y Dicro hicieron una mueca de molestia ante el sólo nombre.

—¿De quién estás hablando, Deathmask? —preguntó Saori.

—Jarod es el mejor guerrero de todo el ejército de Fobias, un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los Erotas y el pueblo báquico.

—También es el heredero tácito del supremo inquisidor del ejército del terror: Ásvaldur —agrego Dicro—. Nos hemos enfrentado en más de una ocasión, peleando por ver quién clava primero en la diana la flecha. Adoraría más que cualquier cosa poder clavarle una flecha entre los ojos, pero Jarod siempre está bien acompañado. Su ausencia, aun en minutos, sería notada, y siendo el sucesor de Ásvaldur, podríamos deducir fácilmente que está implicado en esto, así que no es una opción.

—Existen Fobias de rango menor a Jarod pero con suficiente capacidad para darnos las respuestas —sugirió el rubio de ojos zafiro—. Podemos pedirle a Zephir, el nuevo líder de los bacantes humanos, que ubiquen al grupo que necesiten. En ese instante podría mandar el mensaje a través de su elemental y ustedes transportarse a su ubicación, para hacer la emboscada

—Me parece acertado, igualmente mandar a un Bacante a ubicar al grupo serviría para asegurarnos que no haya nada invisible cuidando a los elegidos —concretó Shion —. Por último, ustedes los Erotas conocen mejor que nosotros las técnicas de las Fobias. Aunque en nuestro grupo vayan Caballeros Dorados, que se encarguen de todo un grupo de Fobias ellos solos, podría ser demasiado llamativo. Requeriríamos de un equipo de asalto adecuado que nos ayude a mantener a las Fobias quietas mientras se les extrae la información. Y a sugerencia de Deathmask, pensamos que los Erotas de Tréla, dirigidos por la señorita Dicro, serían la mejor opción. 

La mencionada dio un respingo al ser mencionada, su mirada cayó de inmediato en el malditamente sexy italiano de coraza dorada, que no dejaba de sonreírle con esa autosuficiencia que siempre había sentido. Y aunque la sola idea le ocasionó pánico, controló su ánimo lo más posible y respondió con un escueto "está bien".

Conversaron un poco más, puliendo detalles finales, y cuando al fin todo estuvo concretado, Daka habló:

—Mandaremos a Zephir a hacer la selección adecuada, le pediremos que nos informe a nosotros primero cuando los tenga ubicados, nosotros vendremos aquí a esperar al grupo interceptor para que, en cuanto Zephir de la señal, nos teletransportemos al sitio y llevemos a cabo el plan de acción.

—Así será entonces —señaló Athena con decisión, para luego despedirles con dulzura—. Les agradezco mucho que hayan venido y su paciencia. Díganle a Eros y a Dionisio que también les agradezco a ellos.

—Así será, princesa Athena —dijeron ambos con una reverencia, antes de ponerse de pie, despedirse de los tres formalmente y luego darles la espalda para marcharse.

El italiano miraba la espalda de ella como esperando que le salieran alas, hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás. Estaba algo decepcionado de que no hubiera podido hablar más allá de los asuntos oficiales, pero esperaba poder acercarse en la misión por venir. Si bien había sugerido la ayuda de los Erotas de Tréla porque eran, de todas las órdenes, los que tenían ágapes negras y mejores habilidades para los ataques sorpresivos, lo había hecho también agradeciendo la ganancia de poder estar cerca. La deseaba, quería estar cerca de ella, aunque aún no entendía a bien por qué, pero quería hacerlo.

Aunque las cosas no pudieran ser como antes.

Si el mundo se iba a ir de nuevo al infierno

Deseaba, por lo menos, estar con ella un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Upodémata es un tipo de sandalia de la antigua Grecia, usada por soldados, que cubría por encima del tobillo pero dejaba al descubierto los dedos, contaba con “clavos” en la suela, para dar tracción y soportar largas caminatas.  
* Daka es un OC que desarrolló una muy querida amiga mía, su nick era Melenare y es fan de SS tanto como yo. Sin embargo, luego de que personas ingratas y tóxicas hicieron de las suyas, hace ya muchos años, borró todos o casi todos sus fics y dejó el fandom. Aún así me ha permitido usar a su personaje en el fic, su aspecto descrito es el que ella le diseñó, lo único que he hecho, igualmente con su permiso, es volverlo Erota. En su historia original el personaje tenía otro rango y era parte de otra orden.  
* Himeros significa “Deseo” en griego. Theía Himeros significa “Deseo Divino”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado tiempo demoré, lo lamento.  
Yo sigo trabajando normal, si están en casa, disfrútenlo en lo posible.  
Perdí el capitulo...  
Lo recupere a medias...  
Me colgué una espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza en el trabajo...  
¡En fin! Espero que lo disfruten.  
"¡Trabajo Duro, Como un Esclavo!" (cantando)

Despuntaba apenas el alba en ese momento, la ciudad estaba comenzando a despertar con el trajín de todos los días, el ambiente era de ese gris nuboso típico de esa hora intermedia en que no está oscuro, pero tampoco realmente iluminado. Entre el mar de oficinistas que se agolpaba en corrientes enredadas de las venas citadinas, resaltaba la figura de un muchacho de cabello anaranjado con toques rojizos, enfundado en una armadura gris platinada, sus vestiduras blancas, algo plomizas, volaban con su rápido andar, pasaba por entre las personas sin que estas lo notaran, como un veloz fantasma ocupado en sus asuntos.

Al poco rato se le unió otro hombre, algo más alto que el, de cabello azulado y negros ojos con iris plateado, los carcaj de ambos chasqueaba con el golpetear de las flechas, similar al de monedillas de níquel, platicando de como había sido su noche mientras seguían caminando. El de cabello anaranjado estaba particularmente alegre. Se les unieron al poco rato otros tres más, y el final una sexta persona, una mujer, de cabello rosado oscuro muy lacio, que le pregunto con desdén por qué estaba tan feliz.

—Esta noche me tocó darle en la diana a una pareja que estaba por separarse. Él sea irá a un viaje para estudiar en el extranjero, estaban terminando su relación formalmente porque se va por unos 6 años, pero el miedo que le hice sentir a ella de perderlo para siempre la ayudó a decidirse.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Va a huir con él, va a desafiar a su padre, que está en contra de la relación, para irse. Le tiene un miedo horrible a su padre, pero el miedo de perder a su ser amado es más fuerte.

—¡He! imagino que él o la erota a quien ayudaste sin querer con eso debió darse de golpes contra la pared del coraje —comentó la chica con cierta alegría.

—¡Que va! me agradeció, dijo que ya no sabía qué hacer para que ella tuviera ese valor.

—Que aburrido —dijo la fobia de cabello rosado oscuro con decepción

—Y bueno, ¿a ti que te tiene tan mal hoy?

—La puerta me llevó con una madre soltera a quien le quitaron su oportunidad de tener un trabajo mejor.

Todos hicieron expresiones de desaprobación ante el hecho, ella entonces les explicó que presenció como a esta mujer joven, a quien ya le habían dado una vacante que anhelaba en otra empresa mejor pagada, le llamaba la reclutadora en cuestión para informarle (con mucho pesar, debía admitirlo) que uno de los jefes de su compañía había pasado por sobre su trabajo, y había impuesto a un conocido suyo en el puesto para el que la había reclutado. La pobre madre había sentido el terror apabullante caerle encima, ya había renunciado a su trabajo y estaban buscando a su reemplazo, tenía un hijo que mantener sola. Ahí fue que el terror abrió la diana y ella había tirado la flecha del miedo en su corazón. La mujer se había soltado a llorar, desesperada, ahí mismo, con la reclutadora del otro lado de la línea tratando de calmarla. En su pánico, la mujer había colgado, llamado a su jefe llorando de horror, y le había rogado que le dejara conservar su empleo, a lo que su jefe accedió, muy feliz, luego de decirle un tajante "¡ya ves! eso te pasa por confiada."

—Me dieron unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara —masticaba con odio sus propias palabras mientras apretaba una flecha entre sus manos. —Esa mujer tendrá miedo desde ahora y por siempre a intentar buscar cosas mejores, acaba de volverse una esclava, una conformista. Un borrego más al matadero —en un acto de coraje, partió en dos la flecha que tenía entre las manos, deseando que fuera el cuello de los culpables de toda esa situación. Todos permanecieron callados un momento, hasta que el de cabellos azulados soltó una sola frase contundente:

—¡Que asco!

Todos los demás lo secundaron, hasta que uno de ellos hizo una pregunta muy sincera, una que les pasaba a todos por la cabeza luego de la anécdota:

—¿Ustedes creen que funcionará? ya saben, lo que sea que Jarod esté planeando.

—¿Tu querrías que funcionara?—preguntó el de ojos negros, el mayor en rango de todos los presentes.

—¡Yo sí!—arremetió ella tajantemente —Ojala que funcione, ya estoy harta de ver todas estas porquerías todos los días, de tener que meter mano para joderle la vida a alguien, aunque no queramos hacerlo.

—Yo no sé... no todo lo que hacemos es malo, además lo que hizo Jarod… —el chico de cabellos anaranjados no dijo más, solo recordar el día, meses atrás, en que "eso" había pasado, le daba escalofríos. Le tenía miedo a Jarod, mucho, más que a cualquier cosa que hubiera temido antes, pero entendía porque su compañera lo decía, podía percibir en los otros las mismas emociones, todos tenían miedo, pero también ser agentes del miedo en el mundo era algo muy difícil. Tener la opción de que las cosas fueran distintas era indiscutiblemente tentador, y esperanzador.

No habían roto el paso, y por un rato siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la esquina de una calle solitaria con un poste de luz, en cuya base lucía una mancha negra, ya muy vieja, olvidada de todos, pero aun ahí, existiendo. El guerrero de cabello azul rey extendió las manos, pero se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta, había sentido algo. Pero cuando giró sobre su espalda se encontró con un perro callejero, flaco e iracundo, que les gruñía desde su escondite. Bajó la guardia de inmediato, para las fobias no era raro ser vistos por animales, incluso que les gruñeran o lloraran en su presencia, algunos incluso tratando de atacarlos, era parte del precio por ser potadores del miedo en el mundo, así que ignoró al can y regresó a lo suyo: levantó una mano, murmuró una frase apenas audible, y la mandorla con flamas platinadas se abrió ante ellos, cercada por los extraños glifos que eran el pórtico de la dimensión.

Cuando se fueron, el animalito salió de su escondite y se fue corriendo, pasando por entre las personas, las calles, y objetos, casi tan invisible como lo eran las fobias, hasta adentrarse en la arboleda tupida de un parque donde, recostado sin mucha preocupación, rodeado de varios animales salvajes y callejeros que jugaban o esperaban recostados, se encontraba Zephir, esperando que el sol terminara de salir. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aparentemente durmiendo, hasta que el can se acercó a su rostro a lengüetearlo. El pelirrojo sonrió sin abrir los ojos mientras que el animal, en silencio, le comunicaba con su mente aquello que había visto y escuchado. 

Se sentó entonces de modo perezoso y acaricio las orejas del can, mientras le agradecía, como había hecho con todos los animales a los que había pedido ayuda para localizar a las fobias. Le había llevado algunos días por que las fobias, igual que los erotas, eran muchos, y a diferencia de ellos solían trabajar en grupos grandes que se repartían en terrenos extensos para cumplir sus labores, sembrando el miedo en los corazones. Había tardado en ubicar a un grupo específico con las características que buscaba, pero aparentemente al fin lo había encontrado.

Le intrigaba mucho lo que habían comentado sobre Jarod. Tenían un tiempo sin saber de él, lo cual era raro, algunos sospechaban que podría haber ocurrido ya que el supremo inquisidor lo nombrara al fin y le dejara el cargo, pero las fobias solo hablaban con los erotas y bacantes lo necesario, y ahora más que nunca, mantenían mayor distancia, así que no había modo de estar seguro.

—Vengan amigos, ya es hora de comer —les dijo antes de convertirse en un zorro cristalino, vibrante como la luz del sol, y salir corriendo, delante de la ecléctica manada, a buscar algo que cazar todos juntos. 

℘℘℘

La orden les llegó algunas semanas después de su estancia en aquella ciudad: había estallado una revuelta en alguna parte de África... otra vez, y a ellos se les asignaba ir a cumplir funciones en ella... otra vez. Las voces de tedio mezcladas con dolor fueron graves y notorias, desde recibir la orden, hasta los siguientes días, mientras dejaban todo listo. 

Ya todos sabían lo que iban a ver.

Y no era agradable.

Nunca lo era.

En cuanto cumplieron con sus obligaciones se reunieron una vez más, y en silencio, pero compartiendo los mismos pensamientos, se encaminaron a la misma puerta que habían usado antes, en aquella esquina con el poste de la mancha vieja de sangre. La puerta los tele transportó al desierto del Sahara. El calor ya amainaba porque estaba cayendo la noche, así que caminar hasta el lugar que correspondía sería más sencillo. Sus demás compañeros ya debían estar trabajando y les esperaban. 

Caminaron y caminaron, pero demasiado pronto comenzaron a inquietarse, sabían el trayecto, los estaban esperando, no había modo de que se perdieran, y sin embargo parecía que justo eso había pasado. Era como si dieran vueltas en círculos una y otra y otra vez. Se miraron, hablando en un lenguaje silencioso que sólo ellos conocían. Agudizaron su sexto sentido y fue entonces que confirmaron que algo iba mal. Se reunieron espalda con espalda, en círculo, todos atentos. No estaban seguros quién lo hacía ni cómo, pero sabían que algo estaba pasando, lo único que no esperaban era que algo más pasara bajo sus pies. 

Un enorme hueco negro se abrió, ondas de energía espiritual los rodearon y los atrajeron, como una trampa de arena movediza. El hueco negro los tragó completos. Cayeron de cabeza al Yomotsu, pero amortiguaron el golpe abriendo las alas de sus Thymós, que eran membranosas, como de murciélago o reptil, pero estaban recubiertas de plumas en el arco superior. No lucían en exceso sorprendidos por estar en el Yomotsu, no lo suficiente para que el ataque de los erotas de Tréla fuera contundente. Las flechas atornasoladas negras salieron disparadas hacia ellos, pero las fobias evitaron diestramente las saetas brincando y volando, con gracia de otro mundo. 

Dicro llevaba a once erotas, y aún así los guerreros de las armaduras grises les daban problemas. La primera parte del plan, que era separarlos, había funcionado, pero la segunda estaba tomando más tiempo del deseado. Las saetas chocaban entre si con precisión mientras todos volaban, haciéndose pedazos y saltando como chispas de acero y cristal fundido, mezcladas con cosmos. Entonces el líder de las fobias, de cabellos azules, se dio cuenta que se estaban limitando para no lastimarlos, y eso era una ventaja.

—¡Se están conteniendo! ¡HÁGANLOS PEDAZOS!

Apenas escucharlo, las fobias sonrieron con malicia: se arrojaron del todo hacia ellos, evitando las agresiones, acercándose peligrosamente a los ataques que los erotas debían desviar a último segundo, lo que los dejaba vulnerables. Invocaron sus saetas más grandes y se atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, dando golpes que hacían resquebrajar la tierra a la distancia.

Los erotas que tocaban tierra debían enfrentarse a una lluvia plomiza letal de la que apenas escapaban sin rasguño, o debían alejarse rápidamente cuando alguna fobia planeaba usar algún ataque con cosmos. Fue entonces que quedó claro por qué llevaban upodématas: los erotas contaban también con arcos y ballestas en las perneras, y eran capaces de dispararlas con los pies mientras daban piruetas para escapar de las flechas enemigas, usándolas para hacerse espacio.

Dicro era particularmente aguerrida, había tomado de los pies a un par de fobias y los había estrellado entre si, pero las fobias se movieron antes de que los pudieran inmovilizar. Los minutos pasaban y comenzaban a recibir cada vez mas golpes y daño, las fobias se estaban cansando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Uno de los erotas tuvo mala suerte y la única chica entre las fobias le asestó un golpe de martillo, con ambos puños, sobre la cabeza, estrellándolo aparatosamente contra el piso. 

Apenas ver a uno de ellos desvalido, toda la lluvia de saetas fóbicas cayeron sobre el desafortunado. En un acto de valor que no pensó, la chica de cabello vinoso voló bajo, estrelló los pies frente al caído, y usando su cosmos para incrementar la fuerza expansiva, batió las alas, haciendo un golpe de aire que deshabilitó todas las saetas. Estaban por mandar otra ola de flechas, ella se puso en guardia para resistir y proteger a su erota. De pronto un cosmos dorado, diferente al de todos, estalló, molesto, en una onda expansiva que recorrió el piso, del que brotaron cuerpos por montones, buscando alcanzarlos.

Una voz de un sitio desconocido gritó una frase horrible que todas las fobias oyeron:

—¡Has que desciendan! 

Las fobias trataron de remontar más el vuelo pero escucharon a una voz, férrea y de mando, invocar su técnica:

—¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Una enorme explosión llenó el cielo del Yomotsu, y la onda expansiva del ataque los empujó sin control a todos. Los muertos andantes sujetaron firmemente, apenas tuvieron la oportunidad, a casi todas las fobias, para que los erotas, raudos y certeros, los atraparan con las saetas mas grandes, del tamaño de lanzas, en el piso.

Los restantes volaron evadiendo el mar de manos que trataban de atraparlos, huyendo del ataque, por eso no lograron ver a la bestia de cristal y acero, feroz, roja y dorada, que brincó desde los riscos, y que los estrelló directamente al piso. Al poco tiempo las 6 fobias estaban en el suelo, arrodilladas, atrapadas en una jaula improvisada de saetas que les anulaban los movimientos, y al final un brillo veloz y dorado cruzó a la velocidad de la luz, atravesándolos e inmovilizándolos, mientras que Dicro y el resto de las saetas los rodeaban con las flechas listas a disparar.

Sólo entonces se aparecieron los demás.

—Estén tranquilos —explicó Saga, seguido de Alfa, acercándose al lugar— . No es nuestro plan asesinarles, les he paralizado el sistema nervioso lo suficiente para que no sean un problema, pero no tienten nuestra piedad.

Deathmask desapareció el mar de espíritus errantes mientras se acercaba con Zephir, quien portaba su nimata en su forma de asalto: una armadura de colores oro rubí que lo cubría casi del todo. El calzado eran patas cánidas, con garras, que levantaban el talón a modo de tacón, los guanteletes eran del todo garras, y el casco recubría toda la cabeza con la forma de un zorro rojo.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó el pelirrojo. El hocico de su casco no se movió pero se escuchaba su voz perfectamente clara, sus ojos azules eran lo único que resultaba humano de su aspecto.

Saga volteó a mirar a la Saintia trigueña. Ella le devolvió una mirada preocupada pero valiente. Él le tomó una mano y le aseguró que podría hacerlo, y que iba a estar con ella.

—Listo —afirmó ella mientras se acercaba a las fobias inmovilizadas, ellos sólo podían mover los ojos, que la atravesaron como mil cuchillos de odio y miedo. 

Ella cerró los suyos y se concentró, necesitaba tener la mente tranquila y en blanco para poder comenzar a escuchar. Poco a poco vinieron, primero distorsionados, y luego más claros, los sonidos y, posteriormente, las imágenes. Los prisioneros cerraron los ojos en señal de esfuerzo, tratando de resistirse, la sentían invadiendo sus pensamientos, pero no era sólo que les leyera la mente, era algo más profundo. Estaba entrando en ella para ver más allá de lo que estaban pensando. Saga ayudó incrementando la parálisis, lo que permitió que todas las barreras cayeran, y ella entró de lleno en sus recuerdos.

Alfa lo visualizaba como un espacio infinito, lleno de agua cristalina: mientras más se hundía, más entraba en los pensamientos. A su alrededor veía las escenas de los recuerdos más recientes, los cuales pasó de largo, siguió hundiéndose más y más, hasta que una gama de recuerdos llamó su atención y se introdujo en ellos. Logró observar de pronto el enorme valle que se hundía en la tierra, podía ver como si ella fuera una presencia invisible, casi omnipresente, a cada fobia capturada en un lugar determinado, observaba lo que ellos habían vivido.

Veía movimiento, ordenes extrañas que corrían por todos lados por días y días y sin dar mayor explicación. Algunas veces dadas por los superiores, otras entregadas a todo el ejército por boca de un joven hombre de largos y salvajes cabellos y ojos dorados. Las fobias le temían, su sola presencia los aterraba, aunque, con el tiempo, algunas de las fobias capturadas habían comenzado a comulgar con sus intenciones. Alfa quería saber por qué le temían tanto, y al ahondar en sus mentes descubrió, con no poco asombro, que el origen de sus sentimientos era el mismo evento: una ceremonia, solemne y antigua.

Todas las fobias estaban al fondo del valle, rodeando una fortaleza de piedra con forma de cruz. En el centro estaba el joven hombre arrodillado, y de pie, frente a él, otro más alto, envejecido pero de porte noble y discreto. Observó cómo lo cubría con un manto, y cómo le colocaba una corona que mas bien parecían cuernos, sobresaliendo de la oscura y larga cabellera. Después vinieron los festejos, discretos, por algunas horas en las que ambos hombres se perdieron en las profundidades de la fortaleza.

Y entonces lo sintió: los cosmos de ambos hombres intempestivamente comenzaron a pelear. Todas las fobias del grupo sintieron desconcierto y claro terror al notar que ambos hombres estaban combatiendo. Sin embargo, sólo uno de ellos tenía el rango para estar dentro de la fortaleza mientras ellos dos estaban dentro. Pero hubo un momento en que no pudo avanzar más adentro, algo, como un muro invisible, le impedía seguir adelante, a una parte de la fortaleza que todos sabían prohibida, excepto bajo órdenes del supremo inquisidor.

Explosiones.

El sitio se sacudía por todas partes.

Gritos de sorpresivo miedo por los rincones.

Polvo cayendo a raudales.

Y luego: silencio.

Un cosmos se había desvanecido por completo. La fobia de mayor rango se sacudió el tizne del cuerpo, y entonces lo vio salir. El hombre más joven estaba cubierto de tierra, desgarbado y ensangrentado. El polvo impedía ver a detalle todo el cuadro, caminaba lento y arrastrando cada pisada excesivamente. El nombre de "Jarod" salió de sus labios, preguntando qué estaba pasando, pero el nombrado no dijo nada y pasó de largo como si no existiera. Entonces lo notó, la barrera del Supremo Inquisidor había desaparecido. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó en aquella dirección, pero no encontró nada a su paso, excepto una enorme puerta de piedra que a saber cómo se podría abrir, y en el piso, justo a un lado de ella, sangre y destrucción. 

Aquel era el sitio donde se había llevado a cabo el combate, pero no había nada más. ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo del inquisidor Ásvaldur? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, y salió corriendo en la dirección por donde Jarod se había ido. Conforme se aclaraba la polvareda veía un rastro de sangre (¡demasiada!) por todo el piso. Algunas decenas de metros antes, cuando la luz de la salida superior de la fortaleza ya se divisaba, pudo escuchar el terror de voz de las fobias que, dado el escándalo, se habían reunido alrededor de la fortaleza. 

Estaba de pie, cubierto de sangre, el brazo izquierdo levantado con firmeza, y sostenía firmemente del cabello al cadáver de su predecesor. 

El golpe de horror que sintió la Saintia fue horrible, el miedo, el terror que sintieron todas las fobias capturadas, mientras observaban aquel espectáculo, fue tanto, que salió de sus mentes, expulsada. Fue tan rápido como si le hubieran dado un golpe, y las fobias terminaron inconscientes por el mismo motivo. Saga alcanzó a amortiguar su caída sosteniéndola y estrellándose en el piso.

Deathmask, Dicro y Zephir se acercaron de inmediato mientras el resto de los erotas mantenían la guardia. 

Ella estaba hecha un ovillo contra el pecho de Saga, cubriéndose la cabeza con manos y brazos casi del todo, como queriendo impedir que el sonido y la luz llegaran a ella, mientras temblaba tenuemente. Deathmask iba a cuestionarle qué había pasado, pero Dicro lo detuvo en silencio. Podía percibir las emociones de ella, y junto con el miedo también sentía a su corazón haciendo esfuerzos por calmarse. Alfa tenía claro que debía hablar, que debía conseguir recobrar un poco más el temple porque no tenían mucho tiempo, darle un momento para lograrlo no les quitaba nada.

—Lo mató, sin piedad ni testigos —comenzó a hablar sin mirar a nadie—. Lo mató, lo arrastró, se vanaglorió de haberlo hecho.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —inquirió el canceriano con preocupación mezclada con ira, Dicro y Zephir estaban pálidos.

—Ásvaldur —mencionó ese nombre, y el alma les volvió al cuerpo a él y a sus dos amigos, quienes habían temido por un instante que hablara de Enola. —El supremo inquisidor Ásvaldur está muerto, su sucesor lo mató, luego de pasarle el mando.

Todos, menos Saga, intercambiaron miradas confusas y aterradas, los erotas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, como si aquello fuera inconcebible.

—¿Cómo? —fue la única pregunta que salió de los labios de la mujer de piel latte—. Ásvaldur no sólo era el Supremo Inquisidor y predecesor de Jarod, también era su maestro. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? ¿Por qué?

—No lo dijo abiertamente, dijo que el Supremo Inquisidor, igual que los otros anteriores a ellos, habían guardado un secreto de terrible poder, pero que él no iba a mantenerlo oculto más tiempo: iba a usarlo. Nadie lo esperaba. Nadie. Ha dado órdenes extrañas, han buscado materiales, y "cazado" algo, pero no vi qué, ninguno de ellos participó en esas cazas, quieren hacer "algo" pero no logré ver qué era, no lo saben. Él no se los ha revelado.

Todos se miraron entre sí, a pesar de que la información era valiosa, no era suficiente, y no iban a tener la oportunidad de repetir esa pesquisa. Deathmask caminó hacia las fobias capturadas, y una idea le cruzó la cabeza.

—Saga, tú tienes la mejor técnica de control mental de todos los Caballeros, efectúa tu técnica con ellos, ordénales que traten de averiguar todo lo que necesitamos, y que vengan de vuelta por su propio pie a nosotros.

Todos lo escucharon, era una locura, y al mismo tiempo era brillante. Saga se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, se escuchaba perverso, y el cuerpo de la Saintia, temblando entre sus brazos, lo convencía de que no iba a poder pedirle que hiciera eso otra vez. 

—No sería sensato hacerlo con todos, el _Gen Rou Ma Ken_ hace cambios drásticos en el cerebro que se traducen a un cambio en la personalidad, aunque sea de modo moderado, pequeños cambios en todos los elementos de un mismo equipo crearía sospecha. Necesitamos elegir a uno, la pregunta es: ¿a quién?

Y una voz diferente habló:

—A mí.

Todos voltearon, y vieron que el guerrero de mayor rango, de cabello azulado y ojos de esclerótica negra e iris plateado, estaba despierto. Lucia extenuado y sudaba, pero había una gran determinación en su cara.

—Soy Zaino de Skotádi*****, Fobia a la Oscuridad, y líder de este grupo, les exijo que sea a mí a quien elijan para su plan.

Saga se levantó dejando a Alfa al cuidado de Zephir, y se acercó con determinación fría en su rostro.

—Habla antes de que me arrepienta.

—Si Jarod se da cuenta de que alguno está bajo el influjo de tu técnica, no va a dudar en matarlo, y no dejaré que ninguno de ellos peligre. Yo no sé qué quiere hacer Jarod, nadie lo sabe, pero puedo averiguarlo. Sólo yo, de entre todos, tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo sin demasiada sospecha.

—¿Cómo saber que no te vas a resistir o que no cuentas con alguna técnica para lograr atenuar la mía? Si lograste reponerte tan rápido de lo ocurrido hace un momento, significa que eres más fuerte que el resto. 

—Por eso lo digo, imagino que para aplicar la técnica debes hacerlo en un oponente consciente, ¿o me equivoco?

—Eres demasiado inteligente para mi gusto —comentó el geminiano enarcando una ceja seriamente, sin mostrar la sorpresa que le implicaba que este hombre hubiera entendido algo tan fundamental de la técnica. 

—Tendrás que despertarlos para hacerlo, y todos mis compañeros van a luchar, aún luego de que la apliques, van a pelear contra tu influjo. No importa que seas el caballero más poderoso de la orden de Athena, ellos se esforzarán para que tu técnica no sea perfecta, y para rechazarla a cada segundo que dure. 

—Sabes que somos caballeros de Athena

—Las fobias estamos en todas partes y en ningún lugar. Dejaré que me des la orden que tú quieras y no me resistiré. Dejaré a tu técnica dominarme del todo. Lo haré a cambio de que no lastimen a ninguno, y de que los dejen fuera de esto. Lo juro por la cabeza de mis dioses: Deimos y Phobos, que seré la fobia más servil y silenciosa de todas mientras consigo la información que ustedes desean. 

Saga lo sopesó, lo que decía el guerrero tenía sentido, pero se le antojaba demasiado fácil para su gusto.

—¿Zaino, cierto? ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerte caso? 

El nombrado le miró con escepticismo por unos segundos, para luego soltar una risilla desdeñosa.

—¿Tan extraño es, ateniense, ver actos nobles de parte de otros que no sean de tu orden?

—Te matará a ti también si lo nota, ¿cómo sé que no vas a traicionar tu honor?

—¿Como tú lo hiciste, Saga de Géminis? —Y la fobia sintió un ápice de victoria al verle los ojos brillar de enojo por un segundo—. Ellos son mis compañeros, camino a su lado todos los días, a través de un infierno que no podemos compartir con nadie mas, y ahora te pregunto yo a ti: ¿acaso no darías tu vida por los compañeros con los que atravesaste el infierno y el deshonor? —Saga apenas pestañeó, pero le disgustaba demasiado que supiera tanto. Zaino volvió a reír con desprecio notorio.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, insecto? —inquirió Deathmask, que a cada segundo perdía más la paciencia.

Zaino les clavó la mirada llena de veneno

—Espero demasiado de ustedes, están demasiado a gusto con esa fantasía de ser héroes redimidos, salvadores del mundo. Se creen los únicos justos y por eso no pueden creerme. He jurado por la cabeza de mis dioses y aun así seguimos hablando y perdiendo tiempo, que no es como que les sobre.

—¿Y tú no serías escéptico cuando te juran sobre la cabeza de dos dioses muertos? —respondió Saga sin pestañear.

—¿Y por causa de quién están muertos mis dioses? —reviró Zaino haciéndoles alusión—. ¿Saben cómo se llama nuestro infierno? Se llama vida. La existencia de las fobias transcurre viendo lo peor del mundo, sembrando miedo. No por gusto, si no porque ese es nuestro deber, a raíz de las conductas humanas. Nosotros no somos villanos: nos duele lo que vemos. Creo que eso es algo en lo que los erotas y el pueblo báquico podemos coincidir. Pero al contrario de ellos, o de ustedes, nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de consuelo. ¿A cuántos dioses no les han arrebatado la Tierra de entre las manos en menos de un siglo, Caballero Dorado, además de los nuestros? Nuestros dioses están muertos, y aquí seguimos, con las manos a desbordar de trabajo, siendo mudos testigos del dolor. No saben cuántas lagrimas inocentes hemos visto derramadas, cuánta gente sufre todos los días, sus vidas arruinadas, a veces por más de una reencarnación. Créanme cuando les digo que no han salvado a nadie, ni han hecho por el mundo nada. Y aunque le temo más allá de lo que quisiera, espero que Jarod logre lo que nos prometió. Por eso no me importa que me usen, tarde que temprano dará lo mismo. Y el día que pueda ver en sus caras un poco del terror que nosotros vivimos, ese día, voy a reírme hasta morir.

Un hilo de cosmos, diáfano, pero poderoso, cruzó el espacio y atravesó la cabeza del hombre para hacerlo callar.

—Ya era hora, estaba por golpearlo —afirmó el canceriano.

Saga atravesó velozmente, con su cosmos, preciso como el mejor neurocirujano, los cerebros del resto de las fobias, y borró la memoria de todo lo que habían sentido hasta caer inconscientes. Luego dictaminó las órdenes mentales que Zaino debería acatar a toda costa: no llamar la atención, mantener perfil bajo y sin conflictos, averiguar lo que se pudiera sobre la situación, y regresar al punto desértico donde los habían atrapado.

Luego de eso, los erotas los liberaron de las saetas y todos salieron del Yomotsu al mundo real. Aunque las habilidades dimensionales de Deathmask no eran tan fuertes como las de Saga, funcionaron bien para llevárselos, menos a Saga y las fobias, de vuelta al Santuario. Saga hizo lo propio llevando a los otros de regreso al desierto. Se alejó suficiente para no levantar sospechas y luego los hizo recuperar la consciencia, para que siguieran conversando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, excepto por Zaino, que estaba más callado que el resto. 

Saga estaba preocupado por el estado de Alfa posterior a la misión, pero se obligó a observar hasta que se perdieron de vista para estar seguro que había funcionado el plan. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, regresó a través de las dimensiones hasta donde se encontraban. Conociendo a Alfa, ella preferiría ir de inmediato con Shion a decirles todo lo que vio, antes que darse un momento para recuperarse.

Y no se equivocó, cuando llegó ya había anochecido en el Santuario, y los erotas estaban en el Coliseo, siendo revisados por el personal de la Fuente de Athena. Le informaron que los demás ya iban de camino a la Cámara del Patriarca. Y pese a ser un Dorado y tener una condición física excelente, tuvo que alzar un poco el cosmos para equipararse a su velocidad. Zephir se había mantenido en su forma de asalto y llevaba en brazos a la chica, sujetada de su cuello, con una velocidad que sólo podría conseguir una bestia divina. A su lado iba Dicro, ayudándose de sus alas para apenas tocar el piso, y del otro extremo Deathmask seguía sus pasos. 

Cuando al fin llegaron, luego de dar los pormenores a Shion, que se encontraba con Athena, Aioros y Dohko, de lo ocurrido, y de lo que a la larga habían hecho con Zaino, pasaron al meollo principal: la información que la Saintia de Retículo había conseguido. Pero en vez de explicarlo, la Saintia prefirió proyectarlo en la mente de los presentes, lo cual era parte de sus habilidades. Shion hubiera preferido que Saori no lo viera, pero ella insistió, y además ya no era precisamente una niña, así que, junto a todos, le tocó presenciar el horrible y violento show previo, y ellos, igual que Alfa, lograron sentir también el miedo que había invadido a las fobias por aquel hecho.

Llegó el momento en que Jarod habló ante todos con el cadáver de su antecesor y maestro colgando, ensangrentado, de su agarre:

—¡Heme Aquí! ¡Mis hermanos de guerra! De pie ante ustedes, bañado en la sangre del único hombre que era superior a mí! Aunque no lo crean, ahora yo comparto el horror que mina sus corazones en este momento. He tomado la vida del ser que más me importaba en el mundo, y lo he hecho porque hay otro horror, más fuerte que este, que me conminó a hacerlo. Hoy fui nombrado su Supremo Inquisidor, y sólo luego de jurar que cumpliría con mi deber como tal, fue que mi maestro me reveló la verdad. Una verdad terrible y dolorosa, que sólo los Supremos Inquisidores tienen el derecho a conocer. Un secreto largamente guardado por todos los Inquisidores anteriores a mí. Un secreto impresionante, terrible, que usado con sabiduría es fuente de gran poder. ¡Y los Supremos Inquisidores lo guardaron, lo ocultaron bajo nuestras narices, por milenios! Y Ásvaldur esperaba lo mismo de mí. 

La gesticulación de Jarod era avasalladora, conmovida, era un reflejo de una lucha entre una gran indignación, la confusión, y el terrible dolor de haber asesinado a su maestro. 

—Somos esclavos de la vida, seres condenados a ser los testigos del infortunio. Aunque hemos hecho cosas buenas, ¿cuántas más cosas terribles suceden a causa del miedo? ¿Cuántas veces lamentamos tener que disparar nuestras flechas? ¿Cuántas lágrimas no hemos visto derramadas?, cuánta gente buena muerta, en un rincón, llena de miedo, preguntándose: ¿por qué? ¡Bien! este es el porqué: ¡porque ninguno de los Supremos Inquisidores tuvo el valor para poder usar el poder secreto que teníamos! 

Con profundo rencor y dolor azotó el cuerpo de Ásvaldur contra la piedra que era el techo de la fortaleza. La sangre salpicó como en una explosión por todos lados, llenándolo a él aún más de sangre. Resoplando de ira, tomó un momento para controlarse y volver a hablar:

—En este momento deserto del puesto del Supremo Inquisidor, para no verme atado por el juramento. Y están en todo el derecho de intentar matarme si gustan, son una orden sin dueño, más allá de la lealtad a nuestros dioses. Pero ustedes y yo sabemos que si cualquiera de ustedes lo intenta: morirá. Soy el más poderoso, ni siquiera si estuvieran ocupados los 5 tronos del miedo tendrían oportunidad en contra mía. Levántense si quieren, mis hermanos, pero miren a mis pies, ya no tengo nada qué perder, pero ustedes y yo tenemos todo por ganar. Sé que nadie lo hará, nadie osará plantarme batalla, todos me obedecerán por miedo, y eso me basta por ahora. Pero yo les pido, mis hermanos: ¡únanse a mí! Síganme, no por miedo, si no por convicción, para liberarnos del yugo opresivo del capricho de la humanidad

Elevó las manos con los brazos abiertos, lucía aterrador y glorioso, casi místico.

Un salvador bañado en sangre.

—Únanse a mí, y les prometo que el mundo dejará de ser nuestro.

Cuando la ilusión termino, Alfa se tambaleó. Zephir estuvo por ayudarla, pero el geminiano prácticamente lo empujó, sin pensarlo, para hacerlo.

Todos tenían una expresión atónita, Dicro incluso estaba algo pálida. Deathmask iba a acercarse pero Zephir se le adelantó, golpeándola amistosamente en el hombro y ya sin su casco bestial sobre la cabeza, para que viera su sonrisa, que le decía amigablemente que estaba a su lado.

—Esto es terrible —alcanzó a murmurar Athena desde el trono. 

—Lamento no haber conseguido más información

—Hiciste bien tu trabajo, Alfa —no tardó Aioros en corregirla—. Ahora sabemos que no hay una voluntad divina, si no humana, detrás de todo esto. Hemos visto el rostro del líder, de lo que es capaz, y ante todo, hemos visto el corazón del valle del Sheol. Es ese lugar, y no otro, el que debe estar en nuestra mira. Aunque aún no sepamos qué es exactamente. No desprecies eso.

—Todo lo demás podemos averiguarlo la próxima vez que interroguemos a Zaino, junto con el secreto de cómo acceder a la puerta y al valle —secundó el geminiano griego, sin dejar de sostenerla.

—Tengo una duda, no sé si alguno de ustedes podría respondérmela —mencionó Saori mirando a Dicro y a Zephir—. ¿Ustedes saben a qué se refería con "los 5 tronos del miedo"?

—Sí, lo sabemos —comenzó Zephir—. Los tronos del miedo son tronos literalmente, no se sabe dónde están, pero sí que el quinto, el más importante, es el reservado para el Supremo Inquisidor. Los otros 4 pertenecen a las fobias más poderosas. Representan lo que ellos llaman "Miedos primordiales", que son de los que se derivan todos los demás. Eso define a cada poseedor de un trono como líder del resto de las fobias de las que deriva. Nunca hemos sabido qué miedo en especial representa cada uno.

—Jarod posee uno, e iba a heredar el quinto al ser el Supremo Inquisidor —continuó la erota mexicana la explicación—. Sabemos que nadie se ha sentado en uno de ellos en específico desde hace siglos, y ahora, con la muerte de Ásvaldur, hay dos tronos vacíos, pero es todo.

—Es buena información, significa que el ejército del terror sólo tiene tres líderes, Jarod incluido —dedujo el tigre de oriente—, y dado que ni siquiera las otras dos fobias con tronos osan enfrentar a Jarod por su poder, podemos entender que él es el obstáculo principal a vencer.

—No es un obstáculo pequeño, Dohko —cortó Deathmask su optimismo—. Jarod es un guerrero jod... —iba a decir "jodidamente capaz", pero la mirada asesina de Shion al adivinar su lenguaje le conminó a callarse frente a la diosa—. ¡Ejem!... es un guerrero extremadamente capaz. Tácticas, estrategia, espionaje, infiltración, guerrilla, trampas, combate individual, con tropas, cuerpo a cuerpo. Es una máquina de guerra. Ya tuve el desagrado de cruzármelo una ocasión, y aún ahora tengo ganas de romperle la cara. No es un hueso fácil de roer.

—También es ventajoso que lo sepas, creo que de eso vamos a tener que hablar luego con mayor detenimiento, ya que tienes tantos detalles —comentó Shion mientras observaba a todos ya con las fuerzas anímicas a mínimos, así que los mandó a descansar.

Antes de que Dicro y Zephir dieran un paso para retirarse, les comentó que había tomado precauciones al respecto: sus erotas a esa hora ya debían estar en la Fuente de Athena y podrían pasar la noche ahí, lo que también serviría para asegurarse de ayudarles con las heridas, ya que por las restricciones que sabía iban a tener, había deducido (acertadamente) que iban a terminar más maltratados. 

—Alfa —le llamó Athena —, estas dispensada de tus labores hasta que te sientas suficientemente repuesta para retomarlas —y antes de que la Saintia se quejara continuo —, Saga, por favor, asegúrate de que descanse como debe.

El geminiano movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se llevó a la muchacha sosteniéndola de un brazo. Todos salieron en grupo menos Dohko, Aioros y Athena, que se quedaron todavía un rato conversando sobre la misión antes de que Shion, más por Athena que por los otros, también sugiriera irse a descansar.

En el camino, los cinco guerreros iban más bien taciturnos, hasta que Alfa, comenzó a hablar de cosas al azar para liberar la tensión y ayudarse a relajarse. La conversación se volvió ciertamente alegre cuando llegaron a piscis. Afrodita estaba esperando, a pesar de la hora, para asegurarse que habían regresado a salvo. Ellos le comentaron la misión a grandes rasgos.

—Death, por qué no dejas que duerman en tu Templo esta noche?, no creo que vayan a poner peros arriba por que no pasaron la noche en la Fuente.

Zephir lo miró con entusiasmo, Dicro puso cara de espanto, y Deathmask le habló vía cosmos con desconcierto

_—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?!_

_—Matando dos pájaros de un tiro, todos ustedes tienen el ánimo por el suelo, y tú quieres pasar tiempo con ella, sírvete —. _Y le alzó las cejas, de modo encantador, un par de veces.

_—Si serás..._

Deathmask iba a insultarlo cuando escuchó la voz de Dicro hablar

—Me gustaría ir a ver a mis erotas —comentó.

—Vamos Dicro, tus erotas no son niños. Ni siquiera creo que esperen ya verte hasta mañana —respondió Deathmask.

—Posiblemente ya incluso estén dormidos —le apoyó Alfa.

—¡_Carys_, por favor!, ¡es buena idea! No quiero bajar todas estas malditas escaleras —suplicó el pelirrojo.

—No me opongo a que tú te quedes.

—¿Yo? ¿Con Deathmask? ¿Solito? Olvídalo, seré una tentación para él —dijo en broma.

—¡Ya quisieras! Zorrita —respondió Deathmask con ánimo, para luego ponerse conciliador—. ¡Vamos! Yo tampoco quiero bajar hasta la Fuente para acompañarlos, además, hay alguien en mi templo que moverá la cola encantado de verlos.

La cara de la muchacha de cabello vinoso se iluminó de pronto con una expresión tierna, como la de un niño, al recibir una alegría inesperada.

—Trato hecho.

_℘℘℘_

Las Saintias ayudaron a Saori a prepararse para dormir. A pesar de que la misión había sido un éxito, había quedado exhausta. Todo el rato, mientras la ayudaban a bañarse y colocarse la ropa de cama, estuvo callada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Las Saintias lo notaron pero no quisieron incomodarla en ese momento con preguntas. Sólo cuando estuvo sola, en su cama, con la luz de la luna haciendo brillar el mármol de su cámara, se dignó a abrazar su almohada y ocultar el rostro un segundo en ella, buscando consuelo.

Las palabras de Jarod se le habían quedado grabadas con fuego en la memoria; el miedo que sintieron sus subalternos, también. De pronto se sentía invadida por el desconcierto de aquella frase demoledora:

"El mundo dejara de ser nuestro".

La frase la había impactado, no sólo por lo que significaba, si no por cómo la había dicho. Jarod se veía indignado, repleto de dolor y de impotencia. Realmente creía que su maestro había hecho algo terrible. Lo había tratado como un tirano, y hablaba de sus compañeros como hermanos, los observaba como si hubieran sido realmente esclavos y estuviera harto. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, los actos de Jarod serían dignos de un caudillo libertador.

Y este libertador era su nuevo enemigo. 

Muchos años atrás, cuando se había enfrentado con Eris, soñó con ella diciéndole que llevaba impregnado el olor de la sangre de sus guerreros. Aquello la había afectado, siempre la afectó. Los enormes sacrificios de los guerreros de su orden le dolían, pero aprendió a sobrellevar ese dolor con dignidad, porque ella también deseaba que, cuando ella se sacrificara por ellos, lo sobrellevaran de la misma manera.

Pero ahora, un pedacito de su alma se agazapaba, avergonzada, en los pliegues de su corazón, preguntándose si todos esos sacrificios habían sido justos. Y por primera vez, desde aquella noche, donde el terror nocturno con el rostro de su hermana divina le había hablado, sintió miedo ante la respuesta.

**N/A:**

*****_ Skotádi_ significa _Oscuridad_ en griego.


	20. Chapter 20

La noche seguía avanzando paulatinamente, en la mayoría de los templos ya estaban dormidos, pero había que hacer por lo menos un aviso con cosmos antes de pasar, y sólo cruzar cuando el Caballero Dorado en turno confirmaba de “recibido”. Todos conocían el cosmos de Deathmask y de Saga así que no había mayor problema. Algunas señales, como la de Milo, eran dadas con pesadez y cierto hastío por que lo despertaran, pero en el caso de Aioria, por ejemplo, el cosmos respondió despierto y cortés, pero muy rápido. Zephir comentó que no le extrañaba ya que, por lo que alcanzaba a oír y oler, el caballero de Leo estaba muy despierto, en compañía, y sin ganas de ser molestado.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario, Dicro más que cualquiera, estaba feliz porque, de entre los amores que había fomentado en esos años, aquél se hubiera concretado tan maravillosamente. Sabía, desde disparar esas flechas, que Aioria y Marín iban a ser muy felices cuando estuvieran juntos, y no existía ningún Erota que no fuera feliz y más fuerte cuando una pareja tan destinada se unía por siempre.

Deathmask le hizo una mirada cómplice, señalando con una sonrisa divertida a la pareja que caminaba algunos pasos delante de ellos, y haciendo una traviesa pregunta. Dicro afinó la mirada y pudo ver las preciosas marcas de las flechas de Eros que resaltaban en medio de las escápulas de ambos. Estas eran doradas atornasoladas y tenían la forma de un círculo, del que salían por todos lados, como a modo de explosión, mil hilos que cubrían el cuerpo y entrelazaban los cosmos de los enamorados, por momentos, dando la impresión de alas.

Hizo un ademan silencioso, dando a entender que la pareja estaba más que cubierta por las marcas de su amor y era completamente irreversible. Zephir se unió a la mímica de la conversación, dándoles a entender que, por su olor, sabía que aquel par también ya se había unido por algo más que las flechas de Eros, repetida y muy satisfactoriamente.

Un ademán bastante explícito y sugerente.

y Deathmask casi estallan en risas, pero se contuvieron para no delatarse frente a la pareja. La Erota mexicana de todos modos permaneció un momento más observando a Zephir y a Deathmask hablando con la mímica que habían desarrollado en sus años anteriores de convivencia. Lo hacían como si no hubieran pasado 8 años desde la última vez que se vieron, y la nostalgia la hizo sentir feliz de estar viviendo un poco de esa alegría pasada que creyó perdida para siempre.

Cuando al fin llegaron al templo de Cáncer, Saga y Alfa se despidieron del trío y continuaron su trayecto a Géminis, aunque Alfa no se fue sin antes agradecerle a Zephir el cuidado que había tenido con ella mientras estuvo débil. Dicro y Deathmask también se despidieron, y ya cuando Saga y Alfa iban de salida Zephir gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡No la desveles, Géminis! ¡Tienen días suficientes para tener sexo después!

Saga quedó pasmado, preguntándose qué era lo más correcto: si darse la vuelta, regresar a golpearlo, o gritarle que no fuera metiche, pero Alfa tomó la delantera y con un sonoro: ¡tranquilo, no hay lío! la Saintia de Retículo se llevó al geminiano aturdido, mientras reía a todo pulmón.

—Qué ganas de querer que te partan la cara —comentó el canceriano.

—¡Valió la pena el riesgo! Quería ver qué cara ponía el famoso Saga de Géminis. ¡ah! los atenienses son tan divertidos de pasmar, además, imaginé que ella me salvaría.

Deathmask le dio un golpe en la cabeza por respuesta, y luego los guió por su templo hacia la sección residencial. Mientras tanto, Zephir observaba las paredes y olfateaba el lugar por todos lados.

—Siempre quise ver el interior de tu templo —comentaba el agradable pelirrojo—. Pero esperaba algo menos aburrido. Me da curiosidad, ¿no extrañas las caras en los muros?

—No realmente. Tenía esas almas atrapadas porque me provocaba placer sentir que las ajusticiaba por todo lo malo que hicieron. Ahora me da lo mismo. 

—¿Entonces ya no te portas como un ángel exterminador?

—¡He! claro que sí —respondió sonriendo—, me refiero a que no volvería a tener a esas almas atrapadas aquí en el Templo. Ahora me conformo con arrojarlas de una al inframundo, tenerlas deambulando en el Yomotsu, o hacerlas pedacitos y que queden regadas entre dimensiones.

—Ya me extrañaba, pero así eres tú y me alegra que lo respetes. ¿Entonces no volverías a encerrar a nadie así?

—Depende, si se lo merece claro que lo haría, aunque ya no en el Templo. —La expresión de Deathmask cambió a una muy determinada. —Lo hice hace unos años, para hacerle justicia a una persona, y salvar a otras que le eran amadas, y no me arrepiento. 

El Bacante y la Erota intercambiaron miradas sin que el canceriano lo notara, pero no dijeron más. Al poco de llegar a la zona residencial del Templo comenzaron a escuchar patitas a lo lejos, corriendo en su dirección. Los tres esperaron un par de segundos y luego apareció en una galería lejana la sombra brillante de Servino, que al verlos a los tres, aceleró la carrera para aventarse sobre Dicro, quien lo cargó en pleno salto, mientras se dejaba lengüetear. Lo observó con cariño y detenimiento, casi al punto del llanto. Había vuelto a ser su Servino fuerte y fibroso, veloz como un dardo, y en sus ojos había una alegría de otro mundo.

—Te tienen muy mimado —comentó Zephir mientras también acariciaba al animalito.

—Bastante, ha subido mucho de peso.

—Es culpa del bribón, cada vez que entro a la cocina me pide alguna golosina con cara de mustio, ya lo verás ahora que entremos.

Dicro se detuvo en seco, había olvidado eso; en teoría tenían que cenar. Cuando aceptó quedarse en el templo, no pensó que iban a convivir de modo tan casual y cercano. Pensar en ver a Servino la hizo dejarlo de lado, y justo iba a zafarse diciendo que no tenía apetito cuando su estómago la traicionó, y rugió fuertemente.

—¡Vaya! veo que no soy el único con hambre, espero que tengas buena comida aquí, _chaora_ _dhubh._

Deathmask sonrió de un modo particular al escuchar a su amigo llamarlo "oveja negra" en gaélico escocés, tenía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba.

—Tranquilo, hay suficiente para tu apetito báquico, para el de los tres. —Servino ladró amigablemente como respuesta. —_Va bene_, cuatro.

Efectivamente, en cuanto entraron, el perro comenzó a llamar la atención, pidiendo algo de comer. El canceriano no se hizo del rogar y, tomando algunos bocadillos, se los entregó a Servino, que comió de su mano tranquilamente. La escena conmovió a la mujer quien por un momento se transportó años atrás, recordando cuando el animalito, más joven en ese tiempo, hacia exactamente lo mismo con su abuelo, en su taller, donde siempre tenía algo que darle entre sus herramientas de ebanista y carpintero. Luego de lengüetear su mano, Servino pasó a restregarse en sus piernas, y fue ahí que Deathmask se dio cuenta que aún tenía la armadura puesta.

—Olvidé quitarme la armadura.

Sus acompañantes se miraron y vieron que ellos también portaban las suyas.

—El hambre tiene una voz muy fuerte —comentó Zephir mientras se concentraba, como hablando con la nimata, y ésta suavemente se convertía en la piel de cristal y metal que lo cubría, aparte de su faldellín azul y sus sandalias. Dicro hizo lo mismo con su ágape y esta desapareció con un suspiro en el viento, dejándola cubierta por su túnica larga de lino blanco, su gargantilla dorada con una gema verde y los pies descalzos.

—Eso es bastante práctico, yo debo hacerlo a la antigua, iré a quitarme a Cáncer, ustedes sírvanse.

El canceriano se retiró a la cámara especial que tenían los templos para la armadura, le dio la indicación con su cosmos, y ésta fue a armarse dentro de su caja de pandora, sobre un pedestal de mármol, para luego cerrarse. Después pasó a la habitación, tomó la primera túnica que se le cruzó y regresó a la cocina rápidamente, muy rápidamente, tanto que él mismo se sorprendió ¿estaba emocionado por estar con ellos? ¿Con ella? Él no había experimentado esa emoción tan fuerte, aún se le hacía desconocida, apenas y la había conocido un poco, en Asgard.

Tener a una persona que quería tan cerca

Más cerca que sólo intercambiar unas palabras 

Se sentía... bien.

Cuando llegó a la cocina ya estaba todo servido, incluso un plato lo esperaba.

—Tenías razón, no está nada mal esto —hablaba Zephir con la boca algo llena.

—¡He!, falta algo más, me extraña que no lo encontraras. —Y de una gaveta en una esquina sacó una botella de vino y unas copas.

—¡Así se habla! —dijo tomando la botella y sacando el corcho con los colmillos.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio por un rato, lo cierto es que tenían mucha hambre y necesitaban con fuerza algo que les levantara el ánimo. No quisieron comentar nada de lo que habían visto, y no necesitaban decirlo para saber que todos pensaban en eso justamente. Aunque Dicro parecía algo distante, poco a poco, la conversación y la presencia de Servino, que se movía entre sus pies y los de Deathmask, la hicieron relajarse un poco más.

—_Chaora dhubh_, si no te importa, me gustaría bañarme antes de dormir

—También yo —secundó Dicro—, odio sentirme repleta de sudor. Ahora que lo pienso, qué vergüenza haberme presentado así ante Athena

—Pueden hacerlo, pero hay dos problemas: sólo hay una cámara de baño y yo también quiero bañarme, así que, o sorteamos turnos, o nos metemos los tres juntos.

—¡Sí, como hacíamos antes! ¡Entremos juntos! —exclamó Zephir con cierta ilusión, Deathmask lo miro extrañado, y Dicro con un sutil pánico.

—Para ser sincero, bromeaba. Pueden entrar ustedes juntos si gustan, yo esperaré que terminen.

—¡Para qué! Seria genial hacerlo como antes, cuando íbamos a los festivales y nos bañábamos en los ríos entre sexo y sexo.

Observaron al pelirrojo mirar a su lado con una gran sonrisa, como buscando a alguien junto a él, para luego detenerse. Su sonrisa se quedó congelada un segundo antes de darse cuenta que le sonreía al espacio vacío. Había volteado, por inercia, a buscar a Enola, a ver su sonrisa pícara para que le apoyara en sus travesuras como siempre... y no encontró nada.

El canceriano y la chica miraron todo, y les pareció escuchar cómo al corazón del ojiazul se le hacía una grieta mientras se borraba su sonrisa.

—Yo también lo extraño —le comentó ella para que no sintiera vergüenza—. Hace rato tuve que devolver un plato a la alacena.

El silencio se hizo incómodo, tanto, que el italiano decidió cortarlo de tajo. No pensó en lo que iba a hacer, se dejó llevar por la intuición, eso había resultado bien. Así que los tomó a ambos de las manos y los sacó de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la cámara del baño. 

—Pero, ¿la cocina?, ¿los platos...? —cuestionaba Dicro algo alarmada, casi arrastrada por su fuerte agarre.

—No irán a ningún lado. 

De camino los siguió Servino, hasta que Deathmask le dio la orden, con un silbido, para que se fuera a la cama, y eso hizo moviendo la cola.

Ya en la cámara soltó su agarre, tiró de la cadena que abría las compuertas, y mientras el agua caía en cascadas, o escurriendo por las paredes hacia la pila por las canaletas en el piso, caminó delante de ellos mientras se quitaba la camisa. Los fuertes músculos de su espalda bronceada sobresalieron, imponentes, mientras dejaba la túnica y procedía a quitarse los pantalones. Ambos amigos se pusieron rojos, aunque la chica más que cualquiera, al verle la espalda desnuda otra vez, luego de tantos años. Ella adoraba esa espalda, y cabe decir que el sonrojo se incrementó cuando se bajó los pantalones y caminó, sin pudor, a la pila que se llenaba con agua caliente.

—No recordaba lo bien que se ve su trasero al caminar —susurró Zephir a su amiga, quien apenas podía respirar.

—¿Van a seguir manoseándome con la mirada o vienen?

—Voy. —Zephir se quitó las sandalias mientras caminaba, el faldellín y la nimata salieron volando a la orilla de la pila, y luego brincó al agua caliente.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta, sólo ella faltaba por entrar y, aunque no le afectaba en sí hacerlo, le daba algo de miedo que Deathmask pudiera descifrar en su cuerpo sus nuevos secretos. Pero si se demoraba o se portaba tímida iba a sospechar más, así que lo único que podía hacer era portarse natural. 

—¿Y con qué piensan bañarse? —Caminó a la estantería donde estaban las botellas de jabón y demás aditamentos, y los acercó en una pequeña bandeja.

Luego se quitó la gargantilla, las tobilleras doradas, y se levantó el vestido por sobre la cabeza, en un ademán que quería que luciera casual y nada sexy. Fracasó rotundamente, claro, porque Zephir y Deathmask quedaron embebidos mirándole las piernas, como apareciendo por acto de magia, para luego dar paso al abdomen marcado y a los senos. El italiano ojiazul tuvo que verla con detenimiento un poco, no sólo por la genial vista, también le parecía que la cadera de ella era un poco más grande, pero no dejó que eso le sorprendiera, ella era ahora, físicamente, mayor que él. Su cuerpo era ya el de una mujer hecha y derecha, aunque ahora que la miraba, tenía la piel más maltrataba que antes, y había algunos moretones ligeros a raíz de la pelea de ese día.

—¡He! ¿Te volviste a portar mal?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella con toda la calma del mundo mientras los alcanzaba dentro de la pila.

—Las cicatrices nuevas. ¿Volviste a romper el voto de neutralidad?

La mexicana de ojos atornasolados tenía la piel repleta de rasguños y de algunas estrías en varias zonas, la mayoría concentradas en el abdomen, la espalda y los antebrazos, pero entre ellas una cicatriz sobresalía como un latigazo grueso, en forma de media luna, en el bajo vientre, como el zarpazo de una bestia.

—¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de eso? —Zephir lo veía como si le hubieran salido cuernos en la cabeza

—¿Nunca les dijiste? —le preguntó ahora el canceriano a la muchacha

—Tú me pediste que no le dijera a nadie

—Pero cuando te lo pedí estaba seguro que con ellos harías excepción.

—¡Me quieren explicar!

Entonces el caballero de Cáncer le explicó a su amigo que, ocho años atrás, cuando Dicro había roto el voto de neutralidad de los Erotas y había recibido su castigo, su maestro, Daka, lo había contactado para pedirle que no fuera de chismoso con el Patriarca, y que ella mantendría su parte del trato de ser su amante cuando se recuperara, pero que le pedía un par de días para eso. Había ido a asomarse, vencido por la curiosidad, y la había encontrado sola, en su cama, retorciéndose y llorando de dolor por las heridas.

—Y ya que estaba completamente prohibido que la ayudaran, y a mí me urgía tener sexo otra vez, la ayudé trayéndola aquí unos días.

—¿Es en serio?

—Incluso trajo a escondidas a un sanador de la Fuente de Athena para que me diera una mano, so pena de sacarle los ojos con una cuchara, arrancarle los dedos falange por falange, y darle a comer su lengua cercenada si decía algo, claro.

—¡Vaya! eso explica por qué las heridas sanaron tan bien y tan pronto —comentó el zorro escocés mientras luchaba por deshacerse las rojas trenzas mojadas.

—Aun así, veo que mis atenciones cayeron en saco roto, mira cuántas nuevas cicatrices tienes. ¿Cómo rayos te hiciste todo esto?

—Se pueden hacer muchas cicatrices en 8 años, Deathmask, y no, no rompí el voto. —Lo miró un momento, como recordando algo con rapidez, para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro. —Nadie puede sobrevivir a romper el voto dos veces.

Estuvieron limpiándose un rato que comenzó a tornarse extraño, Deathmask no podía evitar verle el cuerpo desnudo a la chica y excitarse, pero hacía lo posible por mantenerse el pene abajo. Y ella evitaba mirarlo directamente para mantener controlado el escozor que sentía en las piernas, y buscaba el modo de no darle una vista directa. Zephir comenzaba a sentir que le picaba la nariz y la entrepierna por el tremendo olor a deseo mezclado con el alcohol del vino que habían tomado, y que aquel par desprendía. ¿Cuándo iban a aprender que a él no lo iban a poder engañar nunca? Sabía perfectamente que no podría tener sexo con alguno de los dos dadas las circunstancias entre Deathmask y Dicro, pero de verdad se estaba consumiendo por dentro, así que tocaba tomar medidas extremas.

Medidas dionisiacas.

—Bueno, espero no les moleste, pero me voy a ir al escalón del fondo de la pila, y mientras se siguen bañando voy a mirarlos, masturbarme hasta venirme, y luego irme a dormir —les dijo del modo más natural del mundo.

Dicro se quedó confusa. Deathmask estuvo igual por un segundo y luego soltó una risotada impresionante.

—Eres un _voyeur_ enfermo —señaló Deathmask con hila rancia—, pero yo no tengo lío.

—Gracias, lo sé, pero no es realmente eso lo que tengo. —Y entonces lo soltó. —Los dos apestan a lujuria de la buena, y me voy a terminar arrancando la nariz, la piel y la entrepierna si no hago algo YA.

Ambos se pusieron rojos de inmediato, pero tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Deathmask volteó a mirar a la mujer genuinamente sorprendido. Ella se sonrojó más aún de que la mirara de esa manera y le dio la espalda.

—¡Zephir! —reclamó ella pensando si era buena idea desaparecer a la dimensión astral en ese instante.

—Lo lamento, pero ¡me están volviendo loco!

Deathmask no dejaba de mirarla, y ella sólo trataba de huir de sus ojos (esos malditos ojos sexys).

—¿Te pongo caliente? —preguntó con una sonrisa honesta.

—Bu-bueno, ¿qué esperabas? No es como que me levantara hoy temprano y pensara “ojalá me toque ver a Deathmask y a Zephir desnudos el día de hoy.” Los dos son muy sexys, es una reacción normal por algo tan inesperado.

—¡He! Gracias, qué honor. —Las palabras del italiano eran sinceras. La deseaba y mucho, pero nunca pensó que ella podría volver a considerar invitarlo a su cama.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Cállense los dos!

El pelirrojo ya estaba sentado, con el cuerpo casi del todo debajo del agua caliente, que era tan transparente que, a pesar de haber jabón y espuma en ella, se podía distinguir cómo apresaba su miembro, ya enhiesto, con una mano, y apretaba la orilla del peldaño lleno de azulejos con la otra, sus ojos estaban cerrados en un rictus de doloroso placer y su piel pecosa bronce enrojecida por algo más que el agua.

—Wow ¿en serio es tan fuerte? —le cuestionó ella sobre su ardor sólo por tenerlos enfrente.

—Lo diré así —dijo entreabriendo un ojo mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar su mano—: verlos, olerlos, oírlos, es como tener una erección en plena calle y no poder hacer nada.

—Ouch —musitó el italiano empático.

—Ustedes sigan en lo suyo, yo termino en un momento.

El pelirrojo comenzó a frotarse descaradamente con los ojos cerrados, frente a ellos. Se apretaba con intensidad, y comenzaba a gemir con el mentón estirado del todo al pecho. No era la primera vez que veían a su amigo hacer eso. En el pasado no siempre terminaban al mismo tiempo, así que era usual que quien hubiera quedado pendiente recibía “ayuda” de los demás para terminar, o se “ayudara” a terminar mientras los otros descansaban, porque tampoco era raro que terminaran y casi se desmayaran por varios minutos. La pareja se quedó observándolo, sin poder apartar la vista, pero sin saber qué hacer, porque claro que aquello los ponía calientes a ellos también: ¡malditos enredos del pasado!

_—¡AL DIAVOLO! _—pensó el canceriano—. ¿Seguir en lo suyo? ¿Tú crees que podría seguir yo en lo mío mientras te escucho con esa voz de lujuria pegajosa a un paso? ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

Y mientras farfullaba quién sabe qué cosas en italiano, el canceriano se acercó al extremo opuesto del mismo peldaño que ocupaba Zephir, subió una pierna al mismo, y levantó muy bien el pecho para que se observara todo su torso (y más abajo) claramente.

—Vamos a ver quién aguanta más sin venirse.

Sin misericordia con él mismo, abrazó su miembro con determinación, masturbándose decididamente frente al pelirrojo, quien no le quitaba un ojo de encima, aceptando el reto. Comenzaron a tocarse más atrevidamente, Zephir abrió más las piernas, su cabello era tan rojo que aún bajo el agua se adivinaba el color del vello alrededor de su hombría dura. El canceriano se la puso difícil (y más dura) cuando comenzó a pasarse una mano por los pectorales mientras sonreía sardónicamente y comenzaba a mover la cadera. Los dos se empeñaban en hacerlo claro, impúdico, para enloquecer al otro y que se viniera antes. Los dos iban muy parejos hasta que una voz embravecida e indignada les recordó que no estaban solos.

—¡Par de idiotas! ¡¿Y que yo estoy pintada en la pared?! —La mexicana sentía hervirle las venas, tanto por la excitación, como por el hecho de que su orgullo sexual, largamente dormido, se sintió ofendido de que aquel par disfrutaran tanto sin tomarla en cuenta. —¡Pero esto no se queda así! ¡Yo también me manoseo muy bien sola! ¡No me hacen falta!

Salió de la pila de agua, sin importarle dejar un rastro líquido a cada pisada. Fue por una silla cercana, que estaba en una pared, junto al mueble donde se encontraban los aditamentos de baño (una de las pocas piezas de mobiliario en el lugar). Colocó la silla a unos metros de ellos, para que ambos pudieran mirar a detalle, les dio la espalda, subió una pierna sobre el asiento, y reclinándose sugerentemente, ella también comenzó a masajearse tibiamente los labios íntimos, todo frente a sus caras.

Los dos se quedaron de una pieza, ahí estaba ella, mojada de pies a cabeza, dejando de lado las inseguridades que había mostrado al comienzo para mostrarles el dominio que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Hasta hace algunos meses ella había tenido una rutina hasta para masturbarse. Sólo después del encuentro que tuvo con Deathmask para salvar a Servino, algo había despertado en ella, y volvió a ser más fogosa, a entregarse con locura a sus propias manos armando mil historias… aunque ninguna como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Zephir se pasó la lengua por sobre los labios, Deathmask se mordió un poco uno de los suyos, ambos como gestos de delicia mientras la observaban hundir con experticia las manos entre sus pliegues íntimos, con un coro de jadeos abrumadores. Ella hacia minería exprés en su memoria, recordando qué era lo que a ellos les gustaba ver cuando se masturbaba, recordando aquellas veces en que se había recostado entre las sabanas para abrirse de piernas y mostrarles su auto placer mientras que los tres: Enola, Deathmask y Zephir, se masturbaban, preparándose para saltar a la cama y hacerla suya de deliciosas formas.

—Gira, por favor gira, _Carys _—La voz de Zephir era demasiado sugerente, ella sonrió porque conocía ese tono de voz: estaba por terminar. Ella se giró, se sentó frente a ellos con las piernas más que abiertas, y se introdujo los dedos de ambas manos, moviéndolos desquiciadamente junto con sus caderas, ayudándose poniendo los pies en puntas casi perfectas. —_O dhiathan, Carys_ —susurró con un suspiro hondo.

Escucharlo decir “oh dioses” en su idioma le sacó una sonrisa que le masturbó su orgullo erótico tanto como ella se masajeaba la vulva, ya completamente húmeda. Se dio cuenta que a Deathmask casi no lo escuchaba, alcanzaba a notar sus respiraciones entrecortadas y cómo a veces masticaba en voz baja algo, pero no más. Tenía la tentación de mirarle detalladamente, pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a soltar su orgasmo antes de tiempo.

Al fin, el pelirrojo no pudo más y soltó su orgasmo con un alivio abrumador, entonces ella se fijó detalladamente que su amigo incluso se había levantado del peldaño para poder verla del todo. Ahí fue cuando decidió mirarlo, y lo encontró como pensó que lo vería. Deathmask no se había movido de su posición, pero movía la mano frenéticamente sobre su miembro bajo el agua, mientras la observaba con esos ojos azules vidriosos de deseo. Incrementó la velocidad de sus dedos de sólo verlo. Deathmask eyaculó con un suspiro candente pero moderado, inclinándose apenas un poco sobre sí mismo. Aun así, él no tardó en volver a mirarla, poner la otra mano en su rostro, y sacar la lengua en medio de dos dedos, todo enmarcado con esa sonrisa aterradora que tenía y esos ojos deliciosos. Las paredes de su vagina se constriñeron abruptamente, ella jadeó sin control mientras apretaba las piernas, los dedos, la entrepierna, y soltaba un orgasmo enorme mientras se inclinaba al frente, como si le hubiera faltado el aire por un momento.

Todos terminaron agitados, respirando profundamente mientras trataban de recuperar el habla.

—Muy bien, espero que estés contento con lo que hiciste —dijo el de ojos azul profundo mientras sonreía y salía del agua para comenzarse a secar.

—Oh sí, mucho —rió el otro.

—Además, yo gané —señaló Deathmask

—¡N’ombre! Yo fui la última en venirse, yo gané. —les retó mientras se ponía de pie con las piernas algo débiles—. Dioses, tenía un rato que no hacía algo así.

—¡He! ¿Mucho? —inquirió Deathmask mientras se secaba la cabeza y se ponía un paño alrededor de la cintura, la mujer se sonrojó otra vez.

—Bueno, no tanto —mintió—. Me refería a que con todo esto no había pensado que terminaría el día así.

Zephir salió también de la pila, que comenzó a vaciarse con el jalo de otra cadena cerca de donde estaban, le alcanzaron un paño de lino largo y comenzó a secarse mientras meditaba en lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

—Debo admitir que me hizo sentir algo de pena por ellos —comentó mientras se secaba la roja cabellera. —Me refiero a las fobias.

Los otros dos se mostraron interesados en esa conversación, que sabían que iban a tener en algún momento.

—Ustedes también ven cosas horribles —remató Deathmask mientras se secaba la espalda.

—Pero no es siempre, y es cierto que tenemos más consuelo, como con cosas como esta, por ejemplo—siguió Zephi mientras sonreía un momento de modo cómico—. ¿Quién puede pasar de una pelea, una revelación, a una sesión de masturbación triple, que no seamos los Erotas o los Bacantes? Yo no creo que ellos tengan algo así.

—Eso es verdad, ni los atenienses tenemos algo así, y eso que el sexo no está precisamente vetado aquí —comentó Deathmask.

—Además, al pueblo báquico por lo menos, si Dionisio lo permite, nos dejan intervenir. Nuestro voto más que de neutralidad, es de obediencia.

—Siempre me pregunté si ellos vivían esas cosas tan difíciles igual que nosotros los Erotas, y aunque me imaginé muchas veces algo como esto, me da tristeza ver que es incluso peor de lo que pensé —decía ella mientras terminaba de secarse las piernas—. No puedo culparlos por querer que las cosas sean diferentes, especialmente ahora que no hay ni dioses, ni supremo inquisidor que los castigue al violar el voto de neutralidad de su orden.

—Enola hubiera estado de acuerdo en eso.

—Es muy cierto —respondió Deathmask tranquilo al comienzo, y luego se detuvo en lo que habían dicho.

Enola habría estado de acuerdo.

¡Claro que lo hubiera estado!

Guardó silencio y de pronto dejó de mirarlos, no miraba nada, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos azules. Sus amigos respetaron su silencio, confundidos. Podían sentir de pronto cómo un mar de sentimientos se iban apropiando del italiano, hasta que giró sobre sus pies, hasta la orilla de la pila. Una mano sostenía su cabeza y la otra apretaba uno de sus puños hasta hacerse sangrar la palma. Dicro y Zephir se acercaron cuidadosamente, pero un estruendo enorme los hizo saltar de un susto, el estruendo explosivo que hizo la pared del otro lado de la cámara, luego de que Deathmask soltara un golpe cósmico de ira hacia ella.

—¡Death! ¿Qué pasa? —decía ella con la preocupación en los ojos tornasol, en las escasísimas ocasiones que ella lo había visto a él así, nunca había sido bueno. 

Nunca.

—Enola... Tú... Tú... pedazo de idiota —murmuraba de pronto, mientras se sostenía la cara y reía de modo muy amargo. Luego bajó las manos y volvió a apretar la orilla de la pila, respiró profundo. No había un modo fácil de decir lo siguiente, así que sólo lo dijo: —Jarod lo mató.

La sangre se les bajó a los pies a ambos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No lo estoy. Pero si no fue él, sólo pudieron haberlo matado alguno de los otros dos tronos, ¡¿cómo no lo vimos?! —decía tomándose fuertemente de los cabellos y mirando al techo—. Ninguna de las fobias que capturamos, ni siquiera al tener cierto rango, sabían de los planes de Jarod. Ellos sólo han estado cumpliendo órdenes a ciegas, por el miedo y la promesa de su liberación. Si Enola se hubiera cruzado con cualquiera de ellos, habría entendido sus motivos, no hubiera luchado del modo que lo hizo, ni se hubiera arrastrado hasta la muerte al Santuario. Además: ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo demonios supo Enola de los planes de Jarod y por qué luchó tanto para decírnoslo? 

Reinó el silencio, y luego se abrió el caos en sus mentes.

—_Oh_, _dhiathan_ —murmuró Zephir con los ojos temblándole—. Enola hubiera estado dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquiera de los tronos si hubieran estado solos. Aunque no pudiera vencer a Jarod, tenía el nivel para mantenerle una pelea a cualquiera de los tres y huir, incluso para vencer a alguno de los otros dos, pero esa no habría sido su primera opción. Los hubiera espiado para saber qué tramaban, y huido al darse cuenta de su plan, pero lo descubrieron, no pudo ser sólo uno, tuvieron que ser por lo menos dos de ellos. Eso explica cómo podría ser descubierto, con lo perfecto que era Enola para acechar, y cuando se vio superado... cuando... entendió que no saldría vivo...

—Fingió estar muerto para escapar, y prevenirnos —terminó ella la deducción cubriéndose la boca, para contener un grito de horror.

Zephir se tambaleó buscando la silla para apoyarse, todo le daba vueltas. La alcanzó pero aquello había sido tan imprevisto que terminó de rodillas en el piso, la silla se deslizó un par de metros lejos. Sentía el rugido de sus sentidos clamando por sangre, no podía ser de otro modo al conocer el rostro del asesino de su gran amor.

Superado.

Apaleado

Destruido

Hecho pedazos en una lucha desigual, al punto de verse en la necesidad de fingir estar muerto para escapar. Él lo hizo por ellos. Se hubiera quedado para hacer a sus enemigos tanto daño como pudiera, aunque le costara la vida, pero lo hizo por ellos, para salvarlos.

¡¿Qué era aquello tan horrible por venir para hacerlo actuar así?!

Comenzó a llorar de impotencia, ira y dolor. Terminó en el piso, de rodillas, con el cuerpo cada vez más frío, mientras se clavaba las manos en los muslos y luego entre el cabello, aullando su furia y maldiciendo a Jarod una y otra vez. Dicro se inclinó a su lado apenas cubierta por el paño que había tomado, necesitaba tranquilizarlo o iba a entrar en Bakheia, en el corazón del Santuario, sin poder hacer pedazos al motivo de su ira.

Muy mala combinación.

Él dejó de hablar, la escuchaba como en un eco perdido, comenzaba a mirar todo a través de un velo gris, y cada vez sentía menos el frío en su cuerpo. La visión se le cerraba en una bruma oscura, y dolían los ojos como si se hundieran en sus cuencas, se aferraba a la voz de su amiga como un náufrago a la cuerda de un barco salvador, pero la tormenta de sus emociones era demasiada, y el vino en sus venas lo empeoraba. El pulso de sus sienes le golpeaba cual tambores, como voces estridentes gritando en sus oídos “¡muerte! ¡muerte! ¡muerte!”.

Ella lo sostenía, incluso lo zangoloteaba de un lado al otro para que la mirara, pero sus ojos estaban extraviados. Estaba por perderse, por dejarse llevar en su oscuridad embravecida, y los colmillos le crecían entra los labios. Y entonces, una bandera entre las sombras, brillante como seda fina bajo el sol, lo regresó. Una mano morena, con sangre corriéndole en la palma de una hundida herida, estaba frente a su rostro.

La mano de Deathmask de Cáncer.

El caballero italiano se había tomado su tiempo, no por tranquilidad, sino porque no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir y cómo ayudar, y entonces vio su mano herida por su furia y entendió qué podía hacer. Dicro miraba aquello atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo, así era: Deathmask le estaba ofreciendo la _Promesa de Ámpelos_* a su amigo. Zephir tenía las pupilas alargadas y el azul hielo de los ojos, brillante como estrella, pero estaba regresando un poco a la cordura, al punto que, al entender qué significaba esa mano, elevó la mirada haciendo una pregunta silenciosa con sus gestos: "¿bromeas?"

—Por mi mano o la de mi orden, no descansaré hasta que estén muertos, por la sangre de Ámpelos, lo prometo.

Zephir elevó su mano y con uno de sus colmillos rasgó la carne de la palma. Su mejilla, parte de su boca y cuello quedaron ensangrentados. La mano tomó la del canceriano, y las sangres se mezclaron junto con su alcohol. Una chispa de cosmos los recorrió, formalizando la promesa.

No dijeron nada.

No hacía falta.

Ella también acercó la mano y la colocó sobre la de los dos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su hombro, para reafirmarle que también podía contar con ella para conseguir aquella meta. Él los miró a ambos, y una lágrima de consuelo conmovido bajó por su mejilla ensangrentada hasta la coyuntura de sus labios. Deathmask movió su otra mano para limpiarla, ella se inclinó para besar con cariño en donde había muerto la lágrima, ninguno vio lo que hacia el otro porque lo hicieron, sin pensar, al mismo tiempo, y terminaron entrelazados de modo raro, con el dedo pulgar bronceado siendo tocado por ambas bocas.

Ella apenas se apartó un poco.

Zephir turbó un poco la mano.

Deathmask abrió mucho los ojos.

Una chispa los recorrió a los tres, y todo se llenó de una vibración poderosa que llevaban años sin sentir, menos de compartir. Algo que no lograban ver, pero sí sentir, se apoderó de los tres, haciéndoles palpitar las venas. Ninguno se movió. La ola de deseo que los recorrió a los tres había sido como un latido que hizo pulsar todo en ellos y a su alrededor. La mente comenzaba a desconectarse, ideas interesantes comenzaban a murmurar en sus oídos, y la puerta de los impulsos había corrido el cerrojo, golpeando su contenido furioso, pugnando por salir.

—Zeph... —murmuró Dicro apenas, con el susurro pecaminoso de quien habla en medio de un servicio religioso. 

—Aún andabas caliente por lo que veo —comentó el canceriano.

—Yo... —al hablar Zephir sintió aquel pulgar más cerca, lo que lo hizo tartamudear—. Y-yo no fui... ¿o sí?

Era el trabajo de los bacantes ayudar a las personas a correr los cerrojos que colocaban en su ánimo, liberar lo que se resguardaba en los pliegues más profundos del alma, pero Zephir no estaba seguro si había sido él, sin querer, quien había abierto la puerta del deseo en los tres en ese momento. No había que olvidar que los tres bebieron y se masturbaron, por lo que andaban llenos de endorfinas. Tal vez Zephir había hecho aquello luego de toda la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo al interrumpirse el proceso de Backheia también. Bastó sólo un cándido roce espontáneo para activar la memoria de la vieja química compartida en el pasado.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas. En aquellos días, esa chispa habría sido suficiente para arrojarse entre ellos, pero en esta ocasión las cosas no podían ser iguales. El italiano de cabello azulino le mandó un mensaje silencioso a Dicro. Ambos podían ver a Zephir batallando con la excitación: respiraba trabajosamente, como si estuviera intentando evitar una crisis asmática, tratando de bajarse la excitación que amenazaba con desbocarlo. Lo que había pasado antes, cuando los había olido, no era nada con lo que le pasaba ahora, y si no hacían algo, iba a caer en Bakheia otra vez. Dicro sabía que Deathmask no tendría inconvenientes en darle más que una mano a su amigo con ello, pero el lío es que ella estaba presente, y la influencia también la había alcanzado. Si Zephir estaba tratando de parar la influencia, si Deathmask no se le había ido encima para satisfacerlo, era porque ELLA estaba ahí.

Tenía una elección que hacer: o se iba y los dejaba arreglar el asunto entre ellos, lo cual no garantizaba que Zephir lograra calmar su excitación porque una parte de su deseo no estaría satisfecho, o se dejaba llevar por el mandato de su alquimia compartida y garantizaban que perdiera el efecto báquico del todo.

La mexicana de ojos atornasolados ardía en lujuria y dudas. Miraba a su amigo, poco más alto que ella, muy cerca, con el cabello rojo y el rostro manchado: la visión morbosa de una fiera de otro mundo, al que devoraba lujuriosamente con ansias de hacerlo venirse dentro suyo. Y luego su mirada se movió, lenta, hacia las manos ensangrentadas. Siguió el trayecto de ese brazo poderoso, moreno, unido a un torso que había vuelto a imaginar en sus noches más solas pegado a su piel. Se dio cuenta que las cicatrices que él tenía salpicadas por todos lados, pequeñas, pero ahí, como astillazos en una piedra de mármol oscuro, habían desaparecido luego de su resurrección. Estaba de pie, con la piel brillándole más que nunca, sólo con la cadera cubierta con un paño, devorándola con esos penetrantes ojos azules que parecían poderle alcanzar el corazón para detenerlo con una orden.

"Te desea mucho"

Eso había dicho su maestro cuando habían ido al Santuario hacía días. Ella también lo deseaba, lo había deseado desde que la levantara del piso de su Templo, cuando le ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de salvar a Servino, abrazándola con un cariño que nunca le había conocido. Lo habría deseado desde la primera vez de verlo, de no haber estado tan destrozada por las muertes de Enola y de su abuelo.

Y bastó ese pensamiento para que invadieran en ella esos recuerdos, todo ese dolor que se le vino a la cabeza, todo ese miedo, todo lo que estaba por venir, y todo lo que nunca iba a poder ser posible entre ellos. 

El punto muerto en el que estaba condenada a vivir hasta el fin de sus días.

—Una vez —pensó con más desesperación de la que le gustaba admitir—. Una. Sólo una más.

Después de todo era sólo sexo, ¿verdad? Y no estaba sola con él, esto era para evitar que Zephir se transformara por completo en pleno centro del Santuario. Aquello se podía calificar como un _accidente afortunado_, una oportunidad que le daba la vida, luego de quitarle tanto. Un leve consuelo por lo que no tendría jamás, y después de que Deathmask se diera cuenta lo distinto y maltratado que era su cuerpo al de su pasado, dejaría de desearla, podrían seguir sus vidas, muy lejos el uno del otro, porque sólo era deseo.

¿Verdad?

Ella sonrió tenuemente, se acercó de nuevo a la mejilla de su amigo y besó el mismo lugar, tocándolos a ambos, apretando el hombro de Zephir de modo sugerente, y con la otra deslizaba el dedo medio, delicadamente, entre las palmas ensangrentadas, haciendo un rechinido que les lamió los oídos a los tres con ardorosa lujuria.

Con eso bastaba.

Una sonrisa bastardilla asomó por los labios del canceriano. Le acarició entonces el rostro con la mano ensangrentada, manchándole la piel clara aún más. Ella se movió directamente a la espalda de él, lo abrazó sensualmente pasándole las manos por el pecho y el abdomen, para luego murmurarle en el oído, tan cerca que también tocó las manos italianas, haciendo que su dueño tuviera escalofríos.

—Shhh, respira —decía una y otra vez mientras le ponía un mano en medio del pecho—. Respira, estarás bien.

Escurrió las manos por debajo del paño, buscando el pene de su amigo, que ya palpitaba de ansias. Al tocarlo, el otro gimió entre dolor y alivio, y ella comenzó a mover las manos suavemente.

—¿Sabes algo, Zeph? —De pronto Deathmask le atrapó el rostro con ambas manos para hacerlo mirar su cadera. —A mí nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, antes de conocerte, que me gustaría tanto follarme a un hombre, y aún ahora no es como que me guste en exceso follar varones, pero tú... tú eres el primer hombre a quien quise coger. —Con un parpadeo de su telequinesis, el paño se desabrochó y rodó al piso, como si hubiera sido un accidente, mostrando su pene ya duro. —Cada vez que te miro así, pequeño zorro, sólo puedo pensar en ponerte en cuatro y metértela hasta dentro.

La mirada azul hielo se ilumino con una extraña alegría al escuchar eso.

— ¿En serio? —musitó apenas, mientras sentía a su amiga haciendo magia en su entrepierna.

—No preguntes estupideces.

Zephir y Dicro no dejaban de mirarle el pene, con ansias

—¿Hace cuánto deseaban algo así, par de perversos? —comentó sin ocultar lo ardiente en su voz.

—Mucho... —respondió él.

—Demasiado... —exhaló ella con una pasión más bien triste, necesitada.

Se quedaron quietos un instante, observando aquel miembro con algo parecido a la nostalgia, como si realmente hubieran creído que nunca lo volverían a tener así.

—¿Qué esperas, Zeph? –—decía ella metiendo un dedo suavemente en su boca para entreabrir los labios y luego instarlo sacar la lengua—. Lámelo.

Lenta pero inmediatamente, el pelirrojo comenzó a mimarlo con los labios, con la lengua, con los dientes, gimiendo con satisfacción hambrienta, recordando las viejas zonas erógenas del otro para jugar a ver si aún estaban ahí.

—¡Zeph!, los colmillos... —le advirtió él cuando sintió un delicioso, pero también rasposo movimiento del nombrado, quien sonrió al oírlo.

La mujer de ojos atornasolados se pegó a su amigo al tiempo que se quitaba su propio paño para permitir que los senos se apretaran contra sus escápulas. El tacto de aquellos pezones duros lo hicieron tener escalofríos y que su miembro palpitara más entre esas manos ágiles de arquera. Ella le besaba y mordía el cuello y hombros, para luego pasar la lengua y repetir la maniobra, acariciando a veces por debajo de la barbilla, le excitaba sentir el miembro del otro entrando en esa boca y cómo temblaba su pulso y su cuerpo ante ello. 

Zephir subió las manos de piel pecosa broceada a las caderas morenas del otro, sintiendo lo duro de los músculos, sin importarle llenarle de sangre por su mano herida. Acariciaba con tacto suave pero decidido, con esas manos gruesas y guerreras, pero al mismo tiempo suaves y gentiles. Sentirlo hizo palpitar de placer obsceno al canceriano, que no dejaba de mirarlos a ambos, más a él, disfrutando de la felación tan estupenda que hacía. Había olvidado lo genial que era tener sexo así. Luego se percató de que ella lo observaba con ansias pero él no se animaba a invitarla a probarlo también. Ella se percató también de ello, y agradeció, con cierta sorpresa, que él la estuviera respetando de ese modo, a pesar de que ella ya le había dicho que lo pasado aquella noche, ocho años atrás, lo había perdonado hacía mucho.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con un suspiro adorable.

—Si él no te muerde —bromeó.

Con una sonrisa tierna, ella se acercó y comenzó a pasar la lengua también, mientras no dejaba de atender a su feliz amigo pelirrojo, quien estaba encantado con que ella se uniera a su diversión.

Ella prefería succionar, pasar la lengua y besar como si no hubiera un mañana, respirando profundo el aroma varonil del sensual italiano de ojos azules, grabándolo en su memoria, o reviviéndolo en ella. A veces los dos se encontraban en la larga extensión de aquel miembro y se besaban entre sí; otras, mezclaban sus maniobras con las manos y labios, pasando los dedos por los muslos, apretando la cadera y el trasero bronceados, con sus genitales entrando y saliendo de una boca para luego hacer lo mismo en la otra.

Los tomó a ambos por detrás de la cabeza; la molestia de su mano herida había pasado a segundo plano, y poco le importaba estarle llenando la piel y el cabello a Zephir de sangre, o que este hiciera lo mismo sobre su cuerpo con la mano herida. El italiano miraba al techo, estirando hasta lo imposible la columna, bamboleando las caderas entre aquellos jugueteos que estiraban, humedecían y calentaban la piel intima, hasta que decidió que quería más.

—De pie —ordenó al pelirrojo con autoridad digna de comandante de imperio romano.

Zephir iba a obedecer de inmediato, ansioso de que lo hiciera suyo, imaginaba que iba a darle la vuelta, penetrarlo por detrás y permitir que Dicro ahora le hiciera la felación a él; iba a hacerlo, pero algo en su mente cariñosa conectó con la realidad. Recordó lo que significaba Deathmask para ella, y se sintió terriblemente mal de estar acaparando toda la atención. Una vez más, sus amigos habían estado ahí para darle consuelo a su dolor, para ayudarlo. Era muy injusto que él fuera suyo por segunda ocasión cuando ella había perdido tanto.

—¡Espera! —exclamó—. A ella... La quiero a ella en medio—respondió Zephir sin darle oportunidad a la chica de decir nada, sabía que se moría de ganas pero no iba a decirlo jamás, y sólo si él lo pedía ella lo iba a aceptar.

—_Va bene _—aceptó más que gustoso Deathmask, y antes de poder protestar, él ya la había tomado de la mano y puesto de pie, pegándola a su cuerpo, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos, y acercando el suyo.

—D-Death…yo… —susurraba con nervios pero también con deseo. Él palpó por debajo de su cabellera y apretó un poquito, ella gimió al sentirlo, adoraba que le tomaran la cabeza así.

—Extraño tu cabello largo —comentó antes de bajar lentamente y apropiarse de sus labios, de un modo más suave del que ella esperaría entre aquella pasión. 

Dicro no podía creerlo: la estaba besando. Una vez más la estaba besando. Sintió que el corazón le golpeaba y se expandía al límite, como a punto de estallar. Hubiera podido llorar de alegría, pero se obligó a recordar el momento que vivía. Aquella sería la única vez, la ÚLTIMA vez. Dejaría las lágrimas para después.

El moreno se despegó de ella sólo lo suficiente para poderla girar, permaneció cercano, o más bien adherido a su piel, restregándole la entrepierna en la cadera. Con decisión la abrazó posesivamente, y mientras una mano le acariciaba el torso, la otra le inclinaba la barbilla para volver a besarla. Ahora sólo Zephir seguía de rodillas. Al verlos besarse, el deseo volvió a acicatearlo con ganas, se acercó a ella, le levantó una de las piernas, y hundió con determinación la lengua entre los labios íntimos, haciéndola temblar como si le hubieran hecho cosquillas.

—ZeEphH… — apenas murmuró ella.

—Había olvidado lo rica que eres. —Y se recargo la pierna sobre el hombro—. Tu sabor, como envinado. —Y sin aviso le introdujo un dedo también, los temblores aumentaron. —Mójate más para mí.

La mujer de piel latte se pegó al pecho del moreno, reclinando la cabeza en su hombro, facilitándole que se hundiera entre su cuello y su clavícula para morderle suavemente, las manos gruesas bailaban en su torso y senos, apretando los pezones de color acanelado. El diestro zorro usaba la boca, entre sus piernas, bebiendo, lamiendo, probando e introduciendo los dedos suavemente, masajeando sus paredes intimas, pero usando la lengua como si ésta fuera un ser vivo, rascando en la tierra para hacer su madriguera. Temblaba de lujuria sorpresiva, ella no esperaba pasar al rol pasivo, todo en su mente estaba cuadrado para satisfacer a su amigo y ayudarle, pero no pensó que en el deseo de Zephir estaría hacerla suya de aquel modo. Y luego el caballero de Athena detrás de ella, fuerte y mandón, que se apropiaba de su cuerpo. Lo sintió acercarse a su oreja y entonces murmuró muy quedamente:

—Sé que es inapropiado, pero tengo que decírtelo: me he masturbado imaginándote así.

La frase hizo que le palpitara a ella el corazón tanto como la entrepierna, le acercó la mano al rostro para volver a besarlo, y la otra bajó a la cabeza de Zephir, que seguía haciendo magia en medio suyo.

—Dilo de nuevo —pidió ella igualmente quedo.

—Me he masturbado pensando en ti así.

—¿Qué tanto? —Y esta vez le acarició los labios tenuemente con los suyos.

—No lo suficiente —afirmó mientras le apretaba los senos otra vez para confirmarlo—. Porque seguiré haciéndolo.

Ella volvió a besarlo, pero en esta ocasión de modo más dulce, y acarició la cabeza de su amigo, no en un gesto de seducción, sino de gratitud. El otro entendió su gesto y acariciando esa misma mano, le confirmo que entendía, y que no tenía de qué. Ella gimió sin interrumpir el beso, que pronto se volvió una batalla de labios, lenguas y dientes, tan intensa que el zorro escocés no pudo extender más el preámbulo, y se decidió a pasar al evento principal.

Con sensual cortesía se despidió de aquella vulva dulce, dejándole un último beso, casi cándido. Se puso de pie con determinación para intercambiar una mirada cómplice y silenciosa con el hombre de ojos azul profundo, quien sonrió aun entre el beso. Suavemente guió a Dicro para darse la vuelta y quedar pecho contra pecho. Ella se dejo llevar sin interrumpir el beso hasta que sintió el miembro de Zephir pegarse a su trasero, junto con su duro pecho. Quedó atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, sintiendo las manos apretarle y acariciarle por todas partes, luego los besos, los dientes que se apropiaban de su cuerpo, de sus senos, y que masturbaban entre sus piernas el clítoris que palpitaba como un pequeño corazón con taquicardia.

—¿Me das la llave de la puerta de atrás? —le preguntó el de ojos azul hielo mientras le mordía la oreja. Ella al fin detuvo los besos, sedienta de aire, y movió la cabeza diciendo que sí.

—Sé bueno... Hace mucho no...

—¿Mucho? —preguntó el canceriano con su sonrisa torva. Dicro se maldijo un poco en silencio, con vergüenza.

—S-sí —terminó por confesar.

—Entonces, yo seré tu atril. 

Sin mediar permiso, Deathmask la cargó de ambas piernas y recorrió lo que le faltaba para alcanzar la pared y apoyarse. Hizo su cadera al frente, la recargó sobre ella, y con las manos separó los glúteos como un libro, antes de volver a besarle. El zorro escocés se acercó conteniendo las ganas de eyacular de inmediato gracias a la vista sugerente, y comenzó a prepararla. Primero un dedo, que la hizo brincar y ponerse tiesa. Deathmask la ayudó besándola más, en los labios y el cuello, y ella optó por distraerse haciéndolo gozar a él también, besándole bajo la barbilla, el cuello, mordiendo sus hombros y masturbándolo tanto como podía. Luego fueron dos dedos, y al tercero ya comenzaba a relajarse y a disfrutar aquella sensación. Al final entró, lenta y gozosamente, por entre sus glúteos.

Ella gritaba tan fuerte que por un momento paró.

—¡Sigue! —ordenó alejando sus miedos, aferrándose a los hombros bronce del italiano hasta rasguñarlos, sin soltarlos, rugiendo de gozo hasta que lo sintió del todo dentro. —¡D i o s e s! —exclamó cuando, entre sus piernas, un orgasmo enorme se hizo presente, fuerte e innegable para ninguno de los tres.

—Realmente tenías mucho tiempo —afirmó el canceriano mientras frotaba su miembro contra la vulva húmeda, jugueteando con los labios íntimos. —Te corriste como una virgen.

Dicro se sonrojó de golpe, y otro orgasmo pequeño respondió a las palabras del otro, quien rió, divertido, ante eso.

—Mi turno. 

Ahora Zephir le sostuvo las piernas, para ayudarlo a moverse, sólo lo suficiente para acomodar su cuerpo contra la pared y encausar su miembro. Comenzó a entrar pausadamente, disfrutando de lo estrecho y húmedo que se sentía. Zephir tembló un poco de las piernas, no sólo era que su amiga palpitaba desbocadamente a su alrededor, también porque la pared de tejido que separaba su espacio del que ahora el otro reclamaba, no era suficientemente gruesa para evitar sentir el pene de Deathmask al entrar, y gimió tratando de controlarse lo más posible. Las piernas de ella también temblaban entre el esfuerzo y el placer. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero no se preocupó ya de ocultarlas, Deathmask seguramente pensaría que eran, como muchas veces en su pasado, fruto del gozo que sentía, no pensaría, jamás, que eran por la idea de estar con él de nuevo.

_ —¿Por qué te ves tan triste?_ —pensaba Deathmask por su lado, al mirar la expresión llena de placer. Lucia satisfecha y gozosa, sin embargo algo no estaba bien. Por más que lo razonaba, no entendía por qué ella le parecía triste cuando todo en su rostro y su cuerpo indicaban lo contrario. ¿Serían tal vez las lágrimas?, o el hecho de que, aunque el sexo era bueno, no la hacía olvidar todo lo que acababan de pasar ese día, lo que acababan de entender hacía poco. —_Aunque sea un momento, te lo haré __olvidar._

El vaivén comenzó, primero lento para medir las posibilidades, ambos sostenían aquellas piernas de color latte, mientras que la respiración bestial les llevaba el aroma penetrante de su encuentro. Mordiendo, palpando, besando a quien tenían al alcance, a veces los tres compartían el beso, mezclando las bocas en un trio tan desinhibido como el que compartían sus caderas, mezclando salivas, respiración y lenguas.

El escándalo se hizo notorio, todos jadeaban, gemían, suspiraban y rugían con ansias de más y más. Eso siempre le había encantado a ella, que los hombres a su lado gimieran con toda su fuerza, sin recatos, la volvía tan loca que ya había tenido más de un orgasmo, y aún así no quiso que se detuvieran hasta que sintió sus alarmas encenderse. Aquellas que pensó nunca más volverían a vibrarle en las sienes. Les pidió que aceleraran, que la hicieran suya con todo lo que tuvieran.

—HASTA EL FONDO —pidió con la cara más bella que jamás le habían visto. En sus viejos dialectos, eso significaba que se vinieran dentro suyo.

El canceriano no esperó a hablar con Zephir para ver cómo lograrlo, directamente los hizo girar a los tres. Zephir contra la pared, Dicro entre ellos, y él sobre ambos.

—Sostenla —le ordenó a su amigo pelirrojo, que sólo atinó a obedecer, anonadado por la virilidad del otro.

El otro se afianzó con fuerza de la pared con ambas manos, miró a sus amigos atrapados entre su cuerpo y el muro, observándolo fascinados, esperando qué iba a hacer. Sus labios se torcieron en la más perversa y sexual de todas las sonrisas que jamás había puesto, y soltó la primera estocada. Los dos jadearon con placer al mismo tiempo, abriendo la boca con cierta sorpresa. El canceriano había elegido el ángulo preciso en que la hacía vibrar a ella y también lo alcanzaba a él. Comenzó con un vaivén lento, desesperante, mientras no dejaba de follarlos con esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

Zephir empezó a jugar con él como solían hacerlo antes. A ratos entraban y salían al mismo tiempo, otras veces al tiempo que uno entraba, otro salía, haciendo un movimiento similar a un columpio. Los tres sudaban como si acabaran de salir de la pila de agua, y aunque los tres se movían, era el ritmo del canceriano el que guiaba toda la acción. Ella los sentía palpitando dentro suyo, como si fueran dos tigres enzarzados en una lucha sangrienta por una hembra, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había contraído alrededor de ellos para tener un orgasmo, tampoco importaba. 

En cuanto notó que Zephir iba a terminar, el moreno desbocó toda su fuerza a través de su cadera. Por un momento pareció como si los estuviera penetrando a ambos, y cuando al fin el pelirrojo no pudo más y soltó su orgasmo, él hizo lo mismo, llenándola por completo. Ella lo sintió en su cuerpo, caliente y borboteante. Respiró profundamente, con un alivio que no recordaba cuándo había sentido antes. Dejó recargar todo su peso en su amigo, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en sus costillas.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban en el piso, los tres recargados en la pared, tratando de reponerse un poco antes de hablar. En ese momento observó los resultados de aquel imprevisto. Todos tenían el cabello hecho un desastre, su cuerpo estaba enrojecido, en parte por la sangre que no se había secado gracias al sudor; la de los otros o la propia, y algunas magulladuras estaban ya tomando la forma de dedos y manos.

—No sé ustedes, pero no creo poder usar las piernas en menos de 20 minutos —comentó el italiano con una risa agitada y corta.

—Yo... yo tendré suerte si puedo levantarme mañana —comentó ella con una sonrisa cansada.

—Lo lamento... no sé qué pasó, en serio... —se disculpaba Zephir mientras se quitaba el cabello rojo de la cara.

—Yo no —afirmó Deathmask con sonrisa sincera—. No fui consciente de cuánto me hacía falta esto hasta ahora. El único lío es que tendremos que volver a bañarnos, nos vemos terrible.

Los tres rieron apenas con el poco aire que tenían.

—Gracias por ayudarme— dijo Zephir con el corazón mucho más tranquilo. Aún le dolía lo que habían entendido, pero sabía también que no estaba solo para enfrentarlo, y eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

En cuanto pudieron mover las piernas regresaron a limpiarse rápidamente. Ya era bastante tarde, para ellos había sido apenas un suspiro, sin embargo, fácilmente habrían pasado algo más de 3 horas, así que, en cuanto pudieron, Deathmask los llevó a sus habitaciones. Había tenido la tentación de sugerir dormir todos juntos, como antes, pero lo cierto era que si hacían eso, corrían el riesgo de otro "round" imprevisto, y todos necesitaban el descanso.

Lo que venía después no iba a ser sencillo.

Luego de dejar a Zephir en una de las habitaciones, y que él se tirara de lleno a la cama luego de desearles buenas noches, Deathmask llevó a Dicro a la siguiente, que ella reconoció de inmediato. Volteó a mirar al dueño del templo, que le afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ésta es la habitación a la que te traje cuando estabas mal, pensé que te agradaría quedarte en un lugar que conocieras.

—Admito que no recordaba mucho de este lugar, el sanador que trajiste me tuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo para poder hacer las curaciones, pero sí, es agradable volver a este lugar.

Ella dio un par de pasos al interior, y entonces él, por un impulso que no midió, le tomó los hombros y recargó la frente suavemente sobre su cabeza, dejándola pasmada.

—Sé que fue para ayudar a Zephir, pero gracias por confiarte otra vez a mí.

Ella se quedó impávida en su sitio, sin aliento, él no esperó a que ella dijera nada y luego de desearle buenas noches, soltó sus hombros y cerró la puerta. Lo cierto es que, aunque estaba cansado, Deathmask tardó mucho en lograr dormir. Estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar, anonadado y muy feliz, una felicidad familiar y al mismo tiempo tenía en ella un sentimiento nuevo, algo que no lograba definir pero que no importaba porque se sentía genial en su corazón.

Dicro se quedó todavía un rato más luego que él se fue, de pie, cerca de la puerta. Caminó lentamente a la cama y apenas y fue consciente de cuando se acostó en ella. Esas últimas palabras, aquellos últimos gestos, la impresionaron más aún que toda la sesión anterior de sexo. El canceriano nunca había sido tan abierto con sus sentimientos, menos con los que lo hacían tan feliz (sin implicar el desmembramiento de algún desgraciado desafortunado). Se tomó los hombros y saboreó la sensación de esas manos, ahí y por todo su cuerpo, pero en su caso, su felicidad tenía mezclada una emoción que conocía bien, una nefasta sensación que cada vez se hacía más presente.

Miedo.

Miedo por lo especial que habían sido esas palabras, por lo raro que era en él mostrarse así, por el modo en que la había tratado tan fogosa pero tan respetuosamente, era feliz, y sin embargo tenía miedo. No pensó que él pudiera contemplar aquello como una puerta abierta a algo más, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, o tal vez sólo eran ideas suyas, tal vez sólo estaba siendo agradecido y nada más al entender que ella confiaba en él más de lo que pensaba en un comienzo.

Conforme más lo pensaba más se confundía, trató de dormir pero su mente cansada no encontró el modo hasta pasado un buen rato, y ahí, al final, su mente tuvo un último pensamiento que se quedó haciendo eco aún a la mañana siguiente:

—¿Acaso cometí un error?

Bajo esas mismas estrellas, unas horas más tarde de que lograran todos en el templo de Cáncer conciliar el sueño, en un lugar muy lejano y aun para ellos desconocido, el valle del Sheol comenzaba sus actividades. Todos silentes y ordenados como hormigas, letales y feroces, se hacían cargo de sus encomiendas sin chistar. Los días iban bajando algo la tensión de las fobias del ejército. Aún tenían miedo, pero estaban adaptándose con extraña rapidez, aunque eso a Jarod no le sorprendía, eran fobias, tenían que aprender a adaptarse, o si no el estrés al que se veían sometidos todos los días podía enfermarles la mente y el corazón.

El hombre de ojos dorados caminaba con gracia asesina entre sus soldados, quienes le daban espacio o, discretamente, huían de su paso si podían. La oscura penumbra del interior de la fortaleza era escabrosa, pero no era extraño para las fobias sentirse más seguros en la fortaleza y en sus alrededores que en el boscoso valle, repleto de pesadillas andantes, siempre hambrientas y deseosas de presas. Cuando lo vieron acercarse por el inicio del largo pasillo, una de las fobias que resguardaban una enorme puerta se adelantó para alcanzarlo, caminando a su lado, pero de modo recatado.

—Se consiguió atrapar a ocho blancos que no han levantado sospechas hasta este momento.

—¿Las víctimas?

—No tenían señor, los capturamos antes de que consiguieran más.

—¿Las pruebas?

—Contundentes y en camino a las autoridades correspondientes de modo anónimo, para que empiecen las investigaciones.

—¿Cómo se encuentran ahora?

—Iracundos como bestias asustadas. 

Ya para ese momento se encontraban a pocos pasos de la puerta y se alcanzaban a escuchar cantidad de voces vociferando, furiosas, inseguras y negociantes. Jarod abrió las puertas de par en par, todos en el interior guardaron silencio, todos menos las fobias, quienes ya estaban haciendo sus labores de modo lacónico, desde antes.

Había ocho personas arrodilladas, encadenadas al piso, sin la posibilidad de levantarse. Todas miraron en su dirección, pudo percibir la sensación de su pánico al detallarlo, pero no le extrañó que no dijeran gran cosa: los monstruos como ellos sabían cómo mantener las máscaras. Pero le alegraba saber que lucía aterrador para ellos, de hecho, no se había quitado las vendas sobre sus heridas, que ya habían dejado de sangrar. Básicamente ya no las requería, pero era bueno tenerlas puestas, imponían y daban un aire de misterio. Reservaba el quitárselas y mostrar sus cicatrices para un día más especial. Los atrapados preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando, algunos manteniendo la calma lo más posible, otros vociferando que se iban a arrepentir si no los soltaban. Al centro, un bracero ardía con una llama digna de un herrero, soltando calor desmedido y una luz como la que desprendería un pequeñísimo sol.

Jarod extendió la mano y le facilitaron un rollo de pergamino que tenía inscripciones en griego antiguo. Comenzó a caminar frente a cada uno, llegaba a cada prisionero y leía su descripción correspondiente, levantaba a veces alguna ceja, apretaba un poco los labios, pero nada más, y a todos les dirigió una mirada de enojo indignado. Pero no dijo nada ni hizo más, hasta que llegó al último. Era un hombre de mediana edad, barbado, con cabello oscuro y ojos claros, que hablaba en un inglés chicloso, casi como si quien estuviera hablando fuera un cerdo masticando, amenazándolo y riéndose como si nada de lo que Jarod hiciera pudiera darle miedo.

Mientras más leía, la cara se transformaba en una mueca de asco mezclada con ira, no dijo nada. Cuando terminó, enrolló el pergamino, lo entregó a una de las fobias, y le propinó una bofetada al otro, una sola, pero que consiguió que escupiera sangre. Luego caminó tranquilamente hasta el brasero, metió la mano tan cerca del calor que ninguna persona podría resistirlo, no una persona común. Y tomando por el mango un hierro hirviendo que estaba dentro, tomó al hombre de la cabellera, le estiro el cuello, y le clavo el hierro ardiente en él.

Gritó.

Un berrido tan escalofriante y animal que podría ser confundido con el de un cerdo en matadero. Todos los demás encadenados guardaron silencio, un par con los ojos razados de lágrimas.

El líder de las fobias regresó con desprecio el hierro al brasero y luego dio órdenes:

—Manténganlos en buenas condiciones, pero no les expliquen nada, no les dirijan ni una palabra... y a aquél —y señaló al hombre que había quemado—, márquenlo tanto como conserve el hierro su calor.

Salió caminando tranquilamente mientras escuchaba a todos dejando sus poses orgullosas e iracundas para ser sinceros con su miedo, y comenzar a rogar piedad, revolviéndose en contra de las cadenas, prometiendo lo que fuera a los extraños investidos en túnicas claras y plomizas, algunos portando partes de sus Thymós para ayudarse en las funciones que les esperaban.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás, pero no había terminado de recorrer el pasillo cuando escuchó los horrendos gritos de dolor y miedo haciendo eco.

Ahí, y sólo ahí, se permitió sonreír. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ámpelos, en la mitología griega, fue el primer gran amor del dios Dionisio. Era un sátiro de gran belleza. Ambos se amaban y para demostrarle su amor y valor Ámpelos solía montar animales bravos. Dionisio le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con los toros. Pero por intervención divina —a veces atribuida a Selene, otras a Hera a través de Ate—, Ámpelos fue arrojado del lomo de un toro que había montado y el impacto lo mató. Dionisio quedó destrozado, y de la sangre de Ámpelos nació la vid que da las uvas, por tanto, es el origen del vino. Dependiendo el mito varía el dios que obró el milagro.


End file.
